


My Gemstone Pony

by CheeseOthello



Series: 布里塔尼亚帝国艳情史 [4]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: M/M, Multiverse
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 89,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21818095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheeseOthello/pseuds/CheeseOthello
Summary: 前言：这是一个由《CodeGeass反逆のルルーシュR2》第20话开始的一个悖论的平行世界。在这个世界朱雀没有被修耐泽尔煽动去刺杀第98代皇帝查尔斯.Di.布里塔尼亚。一个因为朱雀没有出现在神根岛而最终鲁鲁修一人破灭诸神之黄昏的世界。一个鲁鲁修独自设计未来，却由于朱雀最后站在娜娜莉与修奈泽尔一边与白王的他为敌，让他最终败于兰斯洛特与芙蕾雅而没有机会进行零之镇魂曲的世界。在这个世界第100代皇帝娜娜莉顺利登基，并与第一骑士朱雀成为王权派，而宰相修耐泽尔曾经扶持傀儡的计划落空遂割据为宰相派。在这里布里塔尼亚的政局长期呈现两厢制衡的胶着状态。新旧的碰撞，利益的退进，政见的相左，有的是危机四伏，火花四溅。在这里虽然蹒跚，但布里塔尼亚，日本与世界却仍然不得不走进新世界，一个不安定却因为人类寻求幸福的欲望而依旧在新生的新世界。在这个世界里布里塔尼亚第99代前皇帝鲁鲁修沦为了由朱雀监管关押在第一骑士领地——日本自治区的秘密囚犯，被隔绝于前进世界之外。在这里朱雀和鲁鲁修失去了互相谅解，放下一切的机会，却又被还回了在彼此身边陪伴的时间。从18至32岁，甚至再往后的爱恨纠葛，一切也许会因为活着而不同……之前发布过的《问浮生》，作为这整篇故事的缩影，横跨十几年的时光。当时曾言明那是一篇独立番外，其中每段回忆都与故事主体情节相联系，每个细节背后都有一个完整故事。那么从今往后，请把《问浮生》当作时间的索引，故事的目录，用它串起这个永远填不满的世界。故事发生在《问浮生》整个故事结束之后, 鲁鲁修不再是那个华丽的人偶，没有灵魂的囚徒接下里的故事发生在《问浮生》整个故事结束之后，一个不那么严肃的可爱片段。藤本仍然在每年一次履行自己的单方面约定，但鲁鲁修已经接受朱雀的求婚并结婚两年了。现在的鲁鲁修不再是那个华丽的人偶，没有灵魂的囚徒。他只是一个非常不爱出门的但已经找回自己的生活与幸福的正常人。
Relationships: Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia
Series: 布里塔尼亚帝国艳情史 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571884
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

**Verse** **ONE**

**_——Be_ ** **_loved_ **

****

“NRT - BA001/ 1025 LANDING PDG”

机场的大荧幕翻出这条信息。从成田机场飞来H.V.布里塔尼亚国际机场的布里塔尼亚航空的001次航班已经成功降落在第六跑道。

逾六百名乘客从廊桥鱼贯进入第三航站楼。隔着巨大玻璃幕墙他们能看见处于城市外的这个庞大机场周围的林木都被浸染成秋日的暖黄。今天是个清空万里的好天气，一小部分靠外面走的人从刚下机打开的手机中抬起头，捕捉到蓝天上某种高速飞行器穿过云层留下的形状，发出轻轻的赞叹。

人群唯一一个高瘦的青年，既没有摆弄自己的手机，也没有抬头看窗外。提着一只笔记本电脑大小的古董邮差包，他甚至没有目光平时前方而是盯着自己的脚下孤立于人群外，匆匆走着。黑色毛线帽，宽大的羊毛黑大披肩和墨镜遮住了他的整张脸，但仍然让人无法不注意他，高挑纤细的身材被过膝老鼠灰的细翻毛皮风衣包裹其中，紧紧系住的腰带勾勒出超乎人想象的纤细腰线。简单的短靴与同色的黑牛仔裤让在走动中的双腿显得修长的快要不和比例了……

是模特？还是哪个明星？被他越过身边的人无不带着暗暗的雀跃兴奋的猜测。但他的脚步却没有丝毫迟疑，朝出关口走去。

然而天总不遂人愿，同时到达的几趟航班的人流在出关口撞在了一起。被截停在布里塔尼亚本国及附属地区入境柜台前，不得不走入冗长队伍的这个青年在前面人后方半步的地方停下脚步，不易察觉的弹了个不耐烦的舌响。好在作为世界上最大的国际机场，H.V.B机场运转高效科学，即使海关大厅同时被涌进上千旅客，也只是排起队伍，并没有停滞不前。在队伍往前走了几米之后，无所事事排队的青年终于想起什么似的从邮差包里掏出一只现在已经很落后的黑色翻盖手机，启开电源却又不等它开机便又扔进邮差包里。

就在这时，人群中一个孩童稚嫩的高呼吸引了所有人的注意力。

“兰斯洛特!”那孩子被父母牵着站在入关的队伍，手里握着模型玩具指着大厅中央四向的巨幕。

兰斯洛特.阿尔比恩——布里塔尼亚帝国军事力量的最高代表，第一骑士枢木朱雀专属的第十二代KMF，这些抽象的溢美之词都比不上他闪耀洁白的机体划过蓝色天空的美丽。不论是布里塔尼亚国民还是外国旅客这一刻都忍不住对着屏幕发出赞美的叹息。只有那个青年听着画外音的新闻播报疑惑的挑起了一边眉毛。

“中华联邦联邦的最高领导人蒋丽华天子陛下为参加娜娜莉.Vi.布里塔尼亚女王陛下的生日庆典，已于今晨9：30携礼宾舰队进入我国领空。神圣布里塔尼亚帝国第一骑士枢木朱雀即刻率十二圆桌骑士升空护航，于潘多拉贡外围上空与神虎队合流，现在大家看到的就是当时的影像。根据我国礼宾制度，十二圆桌骑士升空护航为最高的礼宾待遇。此次如此安排这不仅因为中华联邦是我国重要的合作伙伴，也因为蒋丽华天子陛下与娜娜莉陛下私交甚笃,此次携最新代神虎前来祝贺的诚意让两国的关系又将步入了新的阶……”

青年专注于播报内容的静止被后面的人催促打断，是他太专注于屏幕没发现前面已经走过一大截。有点抱歉的冲后面的人点头致意，他疾步走向前，果然发现排在他前面的队伍已经只剩下两人。

有点无奈的看看用四国语言写在大屏幕上的脱掉帽子墨镜等等的十多条规定，他叹了口气扯下自己的帽子露出乌黑的微长头发。把帽子塞回邮差包的同时，从里面摸了一根简单的黑色皮筋叼在嘴上。然后他拿出包里的墨镜盒把脸上的墨镜取下收好，又从内兜里掏出眼镜戴上，红黑边框的眼镜后面立时露出一双紫水晶一般的眼睛。把手中的一切东西都收拾妥当，他抬起手从嘴里取下橡皮筋把自己的后颈略长的头发扎成了一个小刷子，终于他和他住民卡上的照片看着相似起来。

“下一个。”他刚把崭新的住民卡拿好在手中，海关人员便对他发出了呼唤。

他认命的叹了口气，走上前去，不情不愿的把住民卡递了上去，左手开始不耐烦的弹着柜台木板，无名指上的戒指便发出规则的撞击声。没错没错，先放在机器上读取芯片，然后照着照片查对相貌，到目前为止还没事。但是……

“枢木！”

那个海关人员被吓的猛然站了起来，一个重心不稳还向后翻去，还好这个窄窄的隔间挡住他更惨烈的与大地接触的机会。他又把住民卡拿到眼前确认了三遍，再使劲看看眼前站着的人，又更加使劲的看看他身后屏幕上带着圆桌骑士做出花式飞行的兰斯洛特.阿尔比恩。这个胖胖的小警官声音开始发抖。

“枢……枢木……？！”


	2. Chapter 2

又又又一次把抹满花生酱夹着脆培根的三明治从蜡包纸中拿起来，可怜啊，手边的椰奶可可已经只剩温热，被烘烤过的土司已经因为耽搁了太长时间而开始变软了！这是他一天一次的神圣时刻绝绝绝不允许任何人来打扰。

“嘿！胖杰明！”

然而现实总是残酷的。蜗居在窄窄的海关办公桌背后的大胖子小警官本杰明，不得不又又又一次因为第不知道几波的同事搭讪而放下手里的高热量午餐。因为一次再普通不过的通关服务，他突然变成了这个机场里最红的胖子。这样的关注度对于靠卖傻装萌吃吃喝喝过日子的他简直难以想象。

“听说你今天上午见到一个不得了的……”

“没错没错！我今天上午见到一个枢木。就是那个枢木，电视上的那个！女王陛下帝国王骑KURURUGI。”不得已又又又一次放下手里的三明治，本杰明无辜的举起双手对同事们的好奇心表示投降，“他乘布里塔尼亚航空001航班从东京过来，没走外交或者贵宾通道，来过关我接待了他，看见他的名字我吓得差点尿裤子。你们满意了吗？！”

“啊哈哈哈！”围拢来的七八个男男女女的同事因为本杰明脸上胖胖嘟起肉的可爱表情哄堂大笑。其中一个瘦高个跳上本杰明的桌子抓起蜡包纸里漏下的碎培根顶着本杰明哀怨的表情塞进嘴里, 悠哉游哉的说，“当然不满意了！他是谁！长什么样？！据我们所知帝国唯一一个枢木现在可还在兰斯洛特里给中华联邦的人表示我国诚意呢。”

“我怎么知道他是谁？！嘿！阿伯特！别动我的三明治。”本杰明见还要抓他的培根，赶紧抗议的把三明治加蜡包纸捏在手里，“他住民卡上姓枢木，不叫朱雀。别的我还能怎么样！”

“我的天啊，真姓枢木！厄尼，快查查我们国家里到底有几个姓枢木的，太可怕了！”阿伯特也不恼，眼睛一转端起本杰明的椰奶可可品尝起来。被他指挥的叫厄尼的警官显然也是看热闹不怕事大，拉过本杰明的电脑键盘输入自己的ID密码就进入了全国户籍系统公器私用起来。

“别管那些了！快给我们讲讲他到底什么样！”看不下去阿伯特偷喝椰奶可可时本杰明哀怨的眼神。一起过来的叫希斯卡的女警夺下那杯罪恶的可可塞回本杰明的手里。这让胖杰明立刻露出了笑容。冲她打开了话匣子。

“是一个大美人”本杰明笃定的对希斯卡点点头，“身高很高呢，大约有180上下，特别瘦。黑色的头发，少见的紫眼睛，他凑过来照相的时候，我的妈睫毛上能站小鸟啊。虽然可惜是个男生没有胸，但是那风衣扎出的腰线，啧啧……”

“男的，大美人啊？！……”希斯卡若有所思，突然掏出手机猛翻然后举到本杰明面前。手机屏幕上是一张宴会的偷拍照片，还被粉丝标着心之类的符号。其中一个大家都认识，帝国宰相修奈泽尔.Ei.布里塔尼亚标志性的金发和身高让他在什么地方都非常显眼。但希斯卡显然重点不是他，而是他身边紧靠着的那个浅桃红发色的男子，“有马尔蒂尼伯爵这么漂亮吗？！”

“谁？”本杰明看着那个还被希斯卡特意放大的头像，一脸懵。

“马尔蒂尼伯爵啊！修奈泽尔殿下的亲信。虽然不常露面，但我们都没见过比他更漂亮的人了！那个枢木比他如何？！”希斯卡一脸期待。

这让本来就喜欢她的本杰明不由自主的端详起希斯卡手机里的理想型：“欸…其实你别说，那个枢木和这个马尔蒂尼伯爵长得还有点像，但是枢木更漂亮，我敢肯定！不过话说回来…你喜欢这种类型啊……”

一听到有人比卡诺恩.马尔蒂尼还漂亮，希斯卡难以置信的瞪大了眼睛：“怎么可……”

“喂！不得了！”还不等希斯卡说完话，一直在电脑上查资料的厄尼突然怪叫起来,“你们看！”

他这么一叫全部人都一下围到电脑前，动作整齐划一的如同草原上的狐獴。闪烁的显示屏姓名栏下枢木显示的只有两人“朱雀”与“Érasme”。既然朱雀还在天上，那么在海关通过的人自然就是这个伊拉斯谟了。而且更重要的是，一张像素堪忧的证件照都如此美丽的人，真人得是多……

“你们这些人在看哪里？！”厄尼见同事们久久没能看到重点，心里发慌。不满的用鼠标把重点划到高亮，“胖杰明，你刚才说他是个男的吧！你们看清楚，他为什么姓枢木！这里写的什么！”

一个从名字来看就是法裔系的男人和日本出身的朱雀自然不可能是兄弟。被反色的光标停留在配偶一栏，这个叫伊拉斯谟的大美人的配偶栏赫然写着枢木朱雀的名字。

我的上帝！

这大概是所有人脑子里第一时间闪过的金光闪闪四个大字。他们真是发现了不得了的大秘密。

配偶？第一骑士？男的？

就在众人在震惊与这算不算侵犯国家机密的恐惧中回不过神来之时，突然除了他们之外整层的机场海关人员都骚动了起来，全丢下手头的事情往外跑。被这阵仗吓的不清的阿伯特赶紧随手拦下一个，怎么今天还能有比发现第一骑士的配偶更劲爆的事儿？

“欸？！你们不知道吗？！”被拦下的同事看他们的眼神如同看智障，伸手一指监控摄像头的屏幕，“第一圆桌骑士突然出现在第三航站楼大厅里了！”

在那个颜色不慎清晰的荧幕中央，川流不惜的人潮被一队整装的皇家护卫从中间劈开。雪白的制服带着皇家的纹章，硝烟弥漫的霸气让人不能近身。那个帝国第一武将就这样突兀站在那，让整个航站楼大厅的场景都不真实了起来。


	3. Chapter 3

“恭~喜~大~家~！”

罗伊德怪异的声音又一次回荡在综合机库里。稍微不同的是，这次的语调似乎比以前还要跌宕起伏，最后甚至破音了。这通常表示有什么不寻常的事情发生，而这种不寻常通常不是什么好事。已经共事了这么多年，整个研发整备机关多少都习惯了他的这个毛病，纷纷停下手里十二圆桌骑士KMF礼宾特殊装置拆卸的工作，看着静候下文。

“罗伊德先生，真是的。”这种时候出手的只能是塞西尔了，只有她才能让这个综合机库重新运转起来，“没事不要影响大家工作。”

“是真的有事嘛。”罗伊德不服气的从庞大的电脑后面露出一张兴奋又带着点不满偏偏还要笑的脸，“恭喜你们，全员！我是说全员哦！今天机体的同步数值都超过了兰斯洛特！”

“什么？！”这爆炸性的发现彻底激起了全机库所有人的大叫，一时间爆发的分贝足够掀翻屋顶。

“真的的吗！我的数值超过朱雀了？！”基诺从崔斯特瑞姆的驾驶舱里冒出来都来不及攀住勾索，几个轻跃落到地面就朝罗伊德的方向跑去，“虽说他这几天累到即使是他也要灵魂出壳了，但那可是兰斯洛特和枢木朱雀，这也太夸张了！回答我呀！罗伊德先生！”

“……这种精神混乱程度，这个破数值。真亏他能安全从天上落下来……经验吗？还是别的什么没有测定到的项目做了补充？！”还在仔细研究朱雀驾驶记录的罗伊德不自觉的把想法说了出来。但紧接着他改进驾驶员监控系统的大计就被从远至近咋呼的基诺给打断。于是他再抬头时，口气变得不耐烦起来，“都说了是真的啦！不光是你！还有他们几个也都超过了！”

被称为“他们几个”的从达摩克利斯之战之后才陆陆续续被提拔起来的新圆桌们，听到这个消息都露出难以置信到惊恐地步的表情。毕竟比起基诺几个与枢木朱雀同期的怪物，他们这些小怪物即使成为圆桌对于兰斯洛特与第一骑士的高山仰止也不会改变。

“啊哈哈哈哈！朱雀他没问题吧，不管了，先让我把这些数据永久保存留作纪念！”被确认了自己百年不遇的一次赢面，基诺爽朗的笑声传遍了整个机库。这般愉快的感染力，让整备得以继续工作而其他圆桌也放松下来，同时更掩盖了只有与朱雀亲近的他们几个的默默担心。

塞西尔爬进兰斯洛特的驾驶舱，对被旋转核心的类黑洞反应造成的时间放大问题进行例行校准。在兰斯洛特主屏上遗留了一串一点不符合朱雀性格的从10:00到10:25每隔5分钟一次的报时提醒，那个时候他应该刚刚在潘多拉贡外空域与中华联盟的舰队回合吧。

说真的，朱雀君的他没问题吧……

把住民卡收回空荡荡钱包，那里面还有一张崭新的信用卡，以及按大小编号排好的全种类新布里塔尼亚币，包括硬币。还不及克罗维斯给娜娜莉画的肖像一半美丽，他不禁对纸币上的女王头像嗤之以鼻。

他几乎是逃出的海关，那个胸牌上写着本杰明的警官在看到他的名字之后脑袋就顽固的死机。在他拿起对讲机把这里的大头头召唤出来之前，自己蛊惑哄骗着这个胖警官盖完章就赶紧跑路，疾步到现在竟然有点点微微喘气。

Érasme.枢木。

是一个比鲁鲁修.Vi.布里塔尼亚更拗口的名字。他当作不知道这个名字背后的意义，故作困扰的接过朱雀给他带回来的这张小卡片。又强忍住看见卡片背后女王署名时嘴角要挂起的弧度，可不能让朱雀看出他发现那个签名不是印刷而是亲笔时心里暖洋洋的笑意

这是他第一次到H.V.B机场来，作为世界上历史最古老的这个机场不论是小时候还是重建后，他都没有机会从这里进出布里塔尼亚本国。曾经他还是皇帝时候，在每天要颁布的如雪花般的政令里有过要整修升级这里的计划，那是为日后布里塔尼亚的前进做准备。但终究他没能等到完工的那一天，他离开布里塔尼亚的时候甚至这里的改建计划都还没有一张图纸。

现在这个世界上最大最先进的机场环抱着他，这让他对这儿的一切充满了好奇与……改变不了的审慎。无法避免的在摸清了机场基础建设的规律之后，鲁鲁修开始把看到不对之处一点点默记在心里。转弯不合理，轮椅道太陡峭……他一样一样的数过去，却又不停的被机场商店琳琅满目的商品，各国语言混合的嘈杂，迎面而来的旅行者脸上的生气分撒注意力，让这场迟来的“验收”最终变成了一场放水的参观。

世界在转动，深深吸一口充满尘世喧嚣的空气，他的心也在跳动。

从相对窄小单调的到达厅溜达到人潮耸动一片忙碌的出发层。没有行李，也不着急，鲁鲁修的闲庭信步与周围的步履匆匆行成鲜明对比。中央浮空的大荧幕仍然在播放着娜娜莉.Vi.布里塔尼亚女王陛下三十岁生日庆典的特别节目。荧幕下方条带着滚动着不停更新的交通管制，特殊戒严地区等等信息，穿着悦目的主持人背后繁花中的倒计时板上在倒数着181小时23分12秒。

从奏两国国歌，天子蒋丽华视察布里塔尼亚十二圆桌骑士并礼宾部队的庄严画面重新切换回兰斯洛特带领十二圆桌为迎接天子所做的花式飞行表演，又一次播出。十一个列队稳定的圆桌骑士机尾喷出看不见的气凝胶颗粒在天空中拉出透明的幕布，从其前掠过的兰斯洛特用激光在其上打出神圣布里塔尼亚与中华联邦的国徽，仿佛拿整片天空为幕般的磅礴炫目。

看看节目又再抬手看看表，靠在内三层天井平台上的鲁鲁第一万次压下去负一层赶磁悬浮快铁的念头。如果他现在就这样离开机场，搞不好这里再过几个小时就会被某人戒严翻个底朝天。

“我一定会早早等着接你的！”，朱雀的信誓旦旦还在脑子里打着转绊住他想离开的脚步。想起自己刚恢复自由时的那次走失，鲁鲁修心有余悸的摇摇头。

“但你迟到了啊……体力笨蛋。”鲁鲁修看到荧幕里的兰斯洛特展开光翼，凌空回转划出光弧，用食指轻轻的摩擦着自己的嘴唇。直看到实时消息轮播过一回又从头开始，他放弃继续盯着屏幕，转身向机场休闲区的深处走去，“那么，我记得宣传册上写这个机场的名胜之一就是有好几个各具特色的观景平台……它们都在哪呢？”


	4. Chapter 4

神圣布里塔尼亚帝国第一圆桌骑士枢木朱雀，现在……很崩溃。

如果要形容他有多崩溃，大约他会比喻成十多年前在EU战场他被几个团围在东欧酷寒的森林一隅，兰斯洛特能源箱见底而又空域封锁没人能给他补给的崩溃程度乘以三倍。

显而易见，他！迟！到！了！

鲁鲁修时隔十四年第一次回到潘多拉贡，不仅没用他的专机，他自己还迟到了！

虽然是紧急任务，黎星刻那个家伙本来根本不想他的宝贝天子陛下到“豺狼虎豹”的布里塔尼亚来。悄悄拦下娜娜莉的邀请，准备只送礼却又好死不死被天子陛下发现。已经不是小姑娘的这个小姑娘厉害起来可不是人人都招架的住的，点兵，带礼物，启航雷厉风行，都杀到布里塔尼亚边境他们才接到通知。把这群难管的圆桌骑士们从家里，街道，军中，床上还有各种不明地点一个一个挖出来……十二架机体早上9:30集结完毕起飞的时候，已经因为生日庆典的各种特令预案很久没睡觉的朱雀虚脱的觉得当年俾斯麦老的快绝对不是没原因的。

但是，这都不是理由！他迟到了！10：25准点降落的飞机，他已经让鲁鲁修一个人在机场等了将近三个小时。

天啊，他迟到了！

在到达大厅遍寻不着，此刻站在航站楼出发大厅中间的枢木朱雀，恨不得照着那些很华丽的柱子一根一根的撞过去。

那些都是借口，他怎么能迟到呢！

第一骑士纯白的制服，坚实的军靴，身披上金色皇家纹章，身后一队肃穆的皇家侍卫。即使是在圣布里塔尼亚这个君主独裁制的国家，对比周围人的休闲衫牛仔裤，这也不是在日常生活中常常能看到的超现实景象。H.V.B的穹顶的光触媒屋顶因为正午光照而分解重新聚合改变了折射率，熄灭的人造灯光让从穹顶透进的阳光显得明亮耀眼。而这种耀眼的阳光恰好笼罩在了肃穆而立的骑士身上，白色如天使的羽翼，金色如流金的太阳，棕色的头发被打出了透明的质感，翡翠般的眼睛藏在刘海的阴影下被染成森林的颜色。

虽然不知道为什么会遇上，但即使是每天能在新闻上看到皇家动向的布里塔尼亚人都禁不住纷纷停下脚步，更何况是偶然来此的来自中华联邦或EU的旅客。尤其是共和制的EU对于这般王权威重的实感已经不仅仅是被震撼这么简单。

帝国之剑，从未如此清晰的立在众人的心中。

但此时此刻不光是围观的一般民众。与朱雀并不熟悉的这一队被女王殿下紧急派遣前同行皇家侍卫也并不知道他们身边这位传说中的白色死神严肃沉默的外表下，内心波涛汹涌。

长时间的清醒状态与繁重的工作如同冰山压在肩头，而已经弹尽粮绝的朱雀的心里却又燃烧着熊熊无法熄灭的火焰。四天没有能合眼的硬撑，以前从没有感觉却在刚才感觉到的高难度飞行中几个G加速度的负荷，让他整个头皮都像鼓面绷在只剩小小脑仁在里面空晃的头骨上。听见的声音，看见的影像，闻到的味道都让他的大脑觉得处理起来很艰难。脑子除掉最基础的功能剩下的空间里转的全是鲁鲁修，已经一个多月没见到的鲁鲁修，他的模样，他的声音，他微笑，他……曾经好几次差点永远离开自己！

异常工作的大脑提呈着异常的信息，异常的信息带领异常的逻辑，异常的逻辑导致异常的结果。突然的焦虑发作，被莫名的恐惧袭击，一瞬间杀人般的惊恐没顶……即使理智知道现场情况根本没有什么严重的问题，但内心的恐慌却十分不配合的暴涨到不合理的地步。一瞬间，脑中不可控的闪过许多他最害怕的画面，神根岛上ZERO面具下的鲁鲁修，达摩克利斯之战站在旗舰舰桥的鲁鲁修，穿着樱花和服站在月光里的鲁鲁修，在伪教团里被C.C护在身后看不清情绪的鲁鲁修，在红海的海风中张开双臂仿佛要飞走的鲁鲁修，面色苍白的倒在本宅玄关的鲁鲁修……

你不在。

鲁鲁修，鲁鲁修，鲁鲁修，鲁鲁修，我的鲁鲁修……

“过了今天，如果你做错事还想要我原谅你，就得跪下请罪才行。”教堂的钟声叮当作响，穿着白色燕尾礼服的鲁鲁修在阳光下剔透美好到不真实。他笑着说着这句话，带着白手套的手抚上因为幸福而通红的自己的脸颊……

“噗通”一声，尚不知自己已经被以前从不会找上门的KMF加速病侵袭的第一骑士，利落的的将披风甩出潇洒的弧线，干脆的跪在了大厅中间。

我跪下向你请罪，你快出来好不好，别丢下我一人！

这突如其来的举动引得人群像被惊动的蜂群发出嗡鸣。本来呈圆形包抄围观的人墙在朱雀跪朝的方向像退潮般迅速闪出一片空地，无人有胆魄再继续站在那。见自己的上司突然跪下，这群到现在都没搞清楚自己跟着第一骑士出勤到机场到底是什么任务的皇家侍卫也都慌了神，面面相觑不知所措。其中的小队长看看周围本来就为了看圆桌骑士而围观者众却又已经吓傻的人群，又看看自己跪的虔诚的上司，莫名其妙但颤颤巍巍也跟着行了跪礼。见队长都跪礼，一整支盛装的皇家侍卫队便哗啦啦的跪了一地。

5秒钟过后，第一圆桌骑士枢木朱雀率皇家卫队在H.V.B机场跪了个队形的照片就在社交网络上爆炸开来。5分钟过后，整个第三航站楼的所有人都聚集过来，让场面气氛热切又诡异。

而这些却丝毫没有被枢木朱雀注意到，他还在沉浸在莫名假想的失去鲁鲁修的痛苦中难以自拔。于此同时，与向下跑去围观的人流逆行。那个本来是因为骚动而回到出发大厅的穿着灰风衣的瘦高青年开始往楼上远离的人群的地方走。

鲁鲁修走着楼梯侧边，最后走上了出发大厅天井上的最高层。五楼天井侧玻璃围栏旁的一根柱子后停下。这里能完美隐藏自己，又一伸头就能看到下面的情况。他记得自己曾经跟朱雀说过的很多话，但他从没要朱雀在现在当真，他也猜得出朱雀现在大概正为自己的迟到自责不已，即使根本是因为不可抗力。但是他怎么都想不到会有匆忙到连换衣服都来不及的圆桌骑士服？带着大队皇家侍卫？还突然跪下？！虽然依然掩藏不住自己脸上一开始被朱雀犯蠢逗出的笑容，他却已经在围观人群规模几何暴涨的现在意识到情况超出了有趣的范围，在朝失控发展了。

掏出黑色翻盖手机，在仅有的三个存储号码里来回看了一遍。朱雀的异常显而易见，是得靠他自己做点什么了。

手机！对啊！手机！

周围的手机各色的快门声让跪的端正的朱雀突然振奋，他想起来上次分开时塞在鲁鲁修手里那支黑色的翻盖手机。鲁鲁修不再是上次走失时那支断线的风筝，落入人海的小针……他现在有自己的手机了啊。匆匆从自己的内袋里掏出自己的终端，还因为自己的手抖而把终端摔在地上飞出老远。朱雀慌张的爬过去，够回来翻出鲁鲁修的电话号码。本来要立刻按下通话键的他最后一丝理智起了作用，堪堪收回播出的手指，朱雀就着跪好的姿势转而开始打字。

果然等了不到半分钟，自己捏在手里的黑色翻盖手机猛烈的震动起来。

鲁鲁修下意识的看了看周围有没有人，然后往柱子后面更远离人群方向的缩了缩。在这里还他能看到那个居然穿着圆桌骑士制服还带着侍卫跑到机场来的体力笨蛋的半个身影。他没想到他会突然跪下，弄得有点难以收拾。打开手机，把自己的墨镜轻轻挑起，紫色的眼睛快速在屏幕上扫过……即使是文字也能充分感受到跪在楼下二层的朱雀已经要崩溃的心情。

[你在哪？！你在哪啊！你没事吧！你没遇到危险吧！]

同样的短信还在远远不断的发过来，让手机震个不停。鲁鲁修干脆把手机扔回包里，攀到玻璃围栏边看看朱雀又看看周围围得水泄不通已经因为第一骑士莫名的行为而疑惑进而变成骚动的人群。

“搞成这样就算我想下去找你也不行啊，白痴……”


	5. Chapter 5

这大概是他人生最重要的几个时刻之一了。

杰蕾米亚不时催促着前面的司机再开快点。想着娜娜莉陛下的殷殷嘱托，提着鲁鲁修殿下点名要的东西，望着离机场越来越近的风景，不禁有泪流满面的冲动。

鲁鲁修殿下刚才给他打电话了！算算时间，应该是殿下到了潘多拉贡第一时间就给他打了电话。

杰蕾米亚简直愉悦的哼起了小曲儿，这是何等的荣耀！啊！殿下的信任！看看现在网络上炸成一片的新闻，枢木朱雀这次的失态简直是一场巨大的事故！我早就跟陛下和殿下进言过多次，枢木那家伙不值得信任，果然最后还是要靠我们纯血派军人来护卫国家荣耀。如果这次对我国国威造成了影响，就真的得再写一封第一圆桌骑士的弹劾书才行，就这么愉快的决定了。

车子到达机场，杰雷米亚冲自己点点头，整整自己的军服推开车门提着两个金属手提箱向鲁鲁修在电话中描述的地方快步奔去。

“别动！”

看见杰雷米亚避过人群从后面安全梯爬上来就要跪的高大身影，鲁鲁赶紧出声阻止。虽然因为下面还在持续发酵的第一圆桌骑士长跪不起风波而周围没什么人，但被这么个高大威武的军人咣当一跪，鲁鲁修诚挚的觉得自己不需要这么多关注度。

今天这些人都怎么，膝盖缺钙？到底地方就打弯。

“可是……殿下……”杰雷米亚屈着腿停在半空中，声音里充满了委屈，“我想……”

“别叫我殿下！”猛地摘下自己的墨镜，鲁鲁修气急败坏冲过去捂住了杰雷米亚的嘴，“怕别人不知道我是谁？”

“可是……”杰雷米亚本来还想辩解，却看着鲁鲁修的眼睛怔住了。和几年前见到的那双妖艳混沌如同深沼般的眼睛不同。现在这双眼睛晶莹剔透，顾盼生飞，神采飞扬，闪烁着生命的光芒。

是殿下！是他那个能够搅动世界的殿下，活着的殿下！

“欸！？怎么说哭就哭……”本来揪着杰蕾米亚的领子想让他站直的鲁鲁修看见杰雷米亚没被改造的那只眼睛突然涌出的泪水，有点好笑有点吃惊又有点心疼。禁不住露出了最温和的笑容，从口袋里掏出手绢给他拭去，“我这不是好好的吗？”

“殿下！”杰雷米亚见到鲁鲁修这般的笑容一个控制不住，眼泪突如泉涌。顾不得鲁鲁修的阻止膝盖硬碰硬的磕到地上行了最隆重的骑士礼。

被重重的一跪，鲁鲁修赶紧抬头看看周围，见没什么人也就松开手由着杰雷米亚去了。是他欠这个忠诚的纯血派军人一个君主，当年战败后就这样把他变成了无主的骑士在世间飘荡。想到此他不由沉沉的拍了拍杰雷米亚的肩膀，感慨万千。

“杰雷米亚卿，平身吧。在下面那个体力笨蛋闹出更大事情之前，我要的东西带来了吗？”

象牙的润白螺纹手柄，金色的尖刃与威武的狮吼头像，皇家权杖躺在紫红色的绒布里显得华丽无比。就是这个了，鲁鲁的手指轻轻描摹过代表帝国最高皇权的象征:“你马上下去，假装刚从圣彼得堡回国，从专用通道出来到朱雀面前。当着所有人的面打开这个箱子，务必让大家都看到这根权杖……然后连箱子一起交给朱雀，让他提着离开。女王庆典，把帝国之杖迎回本国，理应跪接。又没有人知道这棒子之前在哪，这样就能把朱雀突然的失常给掩盖掉。我会先去没人的地方避避风头，一会儿坐快铁回市内，你们到车站来接……”

一边把箱子重新锁好，鲁鲁修一边把自己的计划详细的解释给杰雷米亚，以求能迅速的结束这种危险的情况。却不料杰雷米亚似乎根本没想理会他，而是把另一个手提箱塞在了鲁鲁修的手中打断他仍然滔滔不绝的计划布置。疑惑看着手里的箱子，鲁鲁修又抬头看看隐约一脸雀跃的杰雷米亚。

“赎卑职这次不能遵守殿下的命令。因为陛下有命令在先……否则我也不会大胆把殿下拉近男厕所。”

娜娜莉的……命令？


	6. Chapter 6

[我没事，你在原地等我，不要动。]

唯一一条来自鲁鲁修的回复，让朱雀的时间干脆凝固。仿佛入定般跪礼的静止于原地，脊背仍然笔挺，只有微微变化的阳光角度让睫毛在翠绿眼睛下投下与刚才不同的阴影。

距离第一圆桌骑士出现在机场已经又过去了两个小时，也就是枢木朱雀往少了算也已经跪了一个多小时。围观的人脚也站酸了但仍然无人离开，跟着跪下的侍卫们也渐渐有点身形不稳。而社交网络更已经从单纯的照片轰炸到万字阴谋分析书，事件也上了主流媒体推送的头条。恐怕再跪下去，网上从王室权利斗争人员变动到布里塔尼亚马上就要全面与中华联邦和EU全面开战的谣言们就要言之凿凿了。

就在这个时候从人群亮出的缺口传来脚步声，掷地有声，整齐划一。是军队行进的声音？！这下不光是面露终于等到高潮表情欣慰的围观群众，连朱雀自己都抬起头来疑惑的看着前方。

又过了几秒钟，一队人影出现在通道尽头，是另一支皇家卫队！

走在最前面的是布里塔尼亚人民也非常熟悉的纯血派贵族杰雷米亚.哥特巴尔德伯爵，他高昂着头意气风发。随着他的行步，擦得铮亮的勋章和宝剑在通道天窗间歇射进来的光斑下忽闪忽闪。与第一骑士身后箭头型散开的侍卫不同，这队侍卫双线并行把一个因为哥特巴尔德伯爵高大身形遮挡而不甚看得清的人护在中间。

直到这队人马走出通道进入大厅，众人才看清那个被众星拱月的关键人物。

最先看见就是巨大的黑绒披风，随着脚步飞起的巨大黑色羽翼上镌刻着皇族纹章，与缀满绿宝石的绶带相互辉映出璀璨的光芒。从徽章延伸出的金边包裹住整个披风，与军礼服不同的宝石链子从一边斜拉固定住披风的位置，同时让巨大的兜帽稳稳的罩在穿着者的头上把他的脸挡的密不透风。虽然看不见脸令人遗憾，但从裹住半边身子的披风里露出了精致白色的礼服却愈发赏心悦目，衣料上本来同色的暗提花因为紫色内衬折射出的光晕而显现出繁复的浮雕样花纹。

埋在袖口露出的白蕾丝里，包裹在同色半掌手套的修长的手。鞣革，皮肤与箱子的金属手柄，三种不同质感甚至带出了色情的气氛。但那人笔挺的身姿，不怒自威严的气势却又一瞬间压制全场。

这样的一个人这样出现在这个空间，支配了这个空间。所有人自然而然的被他蛊惑，受他控制，在他允许之前不再呼吸。

这队人走到第一骑士面前停下。哥特巴尔德向旁边让出一步，后面的神秘人走上前来。朱雀的瞳孔在看清他的面容之后瞬时放大，全身甚至有了不易察觉的颤抖。那人一言不发的面向朱雀打开手中的箱子，那支金碧辉煌的华丽权杖在所有人面前亮出了真容。

“帝国之杖！神圣布里塔尼亚万岁!” 哥特巴尔德在权杖亮相的一瞬高呼三声，率领自己的部下也整齐跪下，威风无比。

被这气氛感染，在加上皇家权杖的出现，在场所有的布里塔尼亚籍人也赶紧一起跪下行礼。

一瞬间除了站在场中央持皇家权杖的他，无人不跪。

这是子民们在跪拜他们帝国的最高皇权。

扫视一眼四周，鲁鲁修稍微平复了一下突然跳动过速的心脏。把注意力专注在仍然有点懵的朱雀身上，用眼睛示意他配合自己。然后鲁鲁修默默仪式般的关上箱子锁好，领悟到的朱雀赶忙伸出双手举过头顶，恭谨的接过箱子。松了一口气的鲁鲁修又拢拢自己的披风，绕过仍然行着跪礼的朱雀，抬腿大步率先向外面走去。朱雀和杰雷米亚则机灵的赶紧跟在他身后，开道与断后的侍卫几乎一路小跑。

当他们一队浩浩荡荡的人马终于离开这里，留在大厅里的民众才如梦方醒，像是解开了咒语，纷纷长出了一口气。

至于留下的许多传说，那就不是他们还能负责的范围了。

“第一骑士不是来接自己的……？”只有站在四楼一边吃芝士条一边凑热闹的胖杰明疑惑不解，但他的问题还没问完一半就被阿伯特和厄尼一起捂住了嘴。

毕竟都是军警系统的公务员，有些上头的事儿还是不要太明白的好。


	7. Chapter 7

一旦进入被管制的无人地区，朱雀确定没有周围没有一般群众之后，便把刚才恭恭敬敬提着的权杖箱随便丢给了身后一路跟着的卫兵。这种死物……他不悦的皱皱眉。

三步并做两步追上走在前面的鲁鲁修，他迫不及待的一把从后面牵住那只藏在白袖蕾丝里摆动的纤长美手。但即使握到那熟悉的触感，柔和的体温，他仍然觉得瞠目解释，难以置信。

他是不是在做梦，是鲁鲁修.Vi.布里塔尼亚。

被华服珠宝环绕，将皇族的纹章再次背负于身，即使有圆桌骑士与高阶贵族在侧，存在感强悍到令人眩晕。他大步流星，身后便自然有人跟随形成一支队伍，变成一种力量。

似乎还是当年站在旗舰最前挥舞宝剑的那个帝王，又似乎是已经完全是另一个人。

这样的鲁鲁修让朱雀欣喜的灵魂战栗，却又害怕的全身发抖。在鲁鲁修的得与失上，朱雀变成了那个瞻前顾后患得患失的纠结角色，从什么时候变成如此已不可考。但心中的狂喜与恐惧让朱雀只想不顾一切的拉住了那只手。

被猛然抓住的鲁鲁修停住脚步，整个队伍跟着一起急停。杰雷米亚率先带着明显的不满神情转过来瞪着朱雀，然后才是鲁鲁修。他隐藏在兜帽里的脸在把朱雀映入眼中的一瞬间突然从冰封的威严中融化，流露出的尽是带着无奈的宠溺。

“怎么了？”他轻轻的问，还用另一只手小小的向朱雀示意了一下周围有人。

“欢…欢迎…回…”无论怎么拼命拉住鲁鲁修的手，无论怎么强迫自己发声。朱雀望着又着白色皇族服饰的鲁鲁修，发现自己的的声带仿佛被黏住一样，无法出声。不光是声带，他究竟想对鲁鲁修说什么，已经彻底过当的脑子给不出答案。曾经他准备好的第一句话“欢迎回来”，如今却已经承载了太多让他害怕的意义，再也说不出口。他只知道他能做的的就是紧紧牵住鲁鲁修……像是牵住了他生命唯一希望的确定。

看到这般的朱雀，鲁鲁修先是楞了一下，然后便在朱雀脸上丝毫没有掩饰的表情中读出了原委。他随即转身吩咐杰雷米亚带其他人先走，把车开过来。等所有人从他们身边消失，他捧起朱雀眼中仍然在闪烁着不安的脸，深深的吻了下去。

一瞬间，对方的气息席卷了彼此的胸腔。两个人同时深深的发出一声叹息，像是历经漂泊靠岸的船沉沉落下船锚，鸣笛靠岸。唇与唇互相摩擦，仿佛在想要把对方的拆骨入腹般般激烈的用舌头纠缠。舔过贝齿，抹过上颚，在口腔中敏感的地方戳刺。甚至鼻腔换气的热流喷在对方脸上，轻揉的酥痒感也能在喉头引发深深的笑意……

他们有一个多月没见过了，对对方的思念与渴求都已经被逼到极限。鲁鲁修能感到朱雀插进斗篷里环住他腰的手随着吻越发收紧，开始难耐的撩起燕尾的开叉溜进后腰。赤裸裸的肌肤相贴让两个人的身体都微微一震。而更恐怖的是明明理智在叫嚣注意时间场合地点，但他们俩都没有阻止对方的意思，连喘气都在诱惑着对方继续干些更无法无天的事……

“咳！”杰雷米亚做作的咳嗽声及时打断了第一骑士与他共犯的进一步失态。

这个高大的军人有点尴尬的站在车队前视线不知道该停留在那里，加长的防弹轿车带着皇室徽章在阳光下熠熠生辉的和他一起等着自己的主人启程。

觉得脸上微微一烧，鲁鲁修为自己刚才居然陪着朱雀一起发昏而在心中深深咒骂了一句。俩人看看蓄势待发的车队整体都弥漫着一股不可言说的怪异气氛，又看看彼此终是忍不住笑了。一边伸手整理着彼此目之可及衣衫的凌乱处，一边强忍着不要笑出声。

随着杰雷米亚也扫尾完毕登车在他们对面坐好，车队随即启动。


	8. Chapter 8

“杰……”

直到驶出机场，杰雷米亚仍然一直黑着一张脸，而身旁鲁鲁修则事不关己的手撑窗托腮沉浸在窗外风景中。这让坐在杰雷米亚对面孤立无援的朱雀有点不愉快，但他随即想起自己是这个死脑筋的上司，正准备拿出威风叫杰雷米亚立刻下车坐到副驾座去却见杰雷米亚干脆的从扶手暗格抽出一个小盒子，拿出了里面的无针注射器。

他以迅雷不及掩耳之势抓住朱雀的衣领，在朱雀能反应过来之前一针扎进他的手臂把针管里的液体打进了朱雀的体内。

这突如其来的肢体冲突不光是朱雀连鲁鲁修都吓了一跳，他几乎是立刻从假装看风景中实则看好戏中跳起来瞪着杰雷米亚:“你在干什么！”

马上就被朱雀的身体格斗条件反射瞬间制伏，脸被压在座椅上都变形的杰雷米亚无奈的叹了一口气：“罗伊德先生的命令，再不给枢木卿打药，三个小时后他就得躺着进医院了。”

“KMF加速病？”

鲁鲁修稍微动了动身体让自己的腰好受一点，睡在他大腿上的朱雀也不安的跟着动了动。下意识的伸手去安抚那颗毛茸茸的脑袋，鲁鲁修的手却冷不丁被明明还因为药物在昏睡人的给扣住放在唇边。“扑哧”轻笑一声，鲁鲁用另一只手别扭的展开披风盖住朱雀的头，替他挡住车窗射进的阳光。即使睡着也仍然皱着的眉头因为鲁鲁修的轻揉而散去，安静下来的朱雀才让人看见他眼下的黑眼圈，想来真的是累极了。

“……因为高空环境和飞行时的各种加速转弯对身体施加了额外的力量造成的。战斗机的时代，高速飞行中急速转向可能会把驾驶员全身的血液离心至身体的一侧长达数秒，对身体额外高达3~4G的负担。可飞行KMF时代开启后，随和旋转核心的换代，由于在空中速度更快，机动性更高。KMF驾驶员通常会不仅承受沉重的并且是多方向加速额外G。KMF加速病开始呈现爆炸式发病，症状不仅包括曾经会出现的空中一过性的盲视，晕厥，平衡紊乱，感官异常，还因长时间高空承受多样化的异常重力，从生理上由于压力溶血造成血中氧结合的异常，脑神经放电紊乱，以及神经激素的异常分泌……”

“讲到这就可以了。”杰雷米亚有点微微脸红的收起自己终端的屏幕，让驾驶员初级培训指导的影像消失，“请殿下谅解，微臣不是一个擅长解释这种事的人。简单说就是KMF驾驶员有一定几率会在降落之后身体衰弱，以及简单说失心疯……”

鲁鲁修有点哑然的看看朱雀，难以置信的指指因为自己的气息而睡得安稳的这个白色死神。别人发病他相信，朱雀开了这么久的KMF可从没听他说起过这回事。

“以前枢木卿凭借过人的天赋从没有患病记录。”杰雷米亚领悟到鲁鲁想问的，回答切题，虽然同时很易为人察觉的翻了翻白眼，“所以一开始谁都没有发现今天的异常。罗伊德先生都是因为那即使是枢木卿也太夸张的机场演出，才反复检测了他的各项指标，最后确诊的。一般KMF加速病有可自愈的一般型，但也有一部分恶性型会导致多器官功能衰竭甚至猝死。所以罗伊德先生觉得不能冒险，备好了药，知道我领了陛下的命令便塞给我了。”

杰雷米亚刚才是不是又狠狠的捏了一下坐垫？皮子发出的闷声让朱雀睡梦中轻轻哼了一声。能听的出来他似乎对来救朱雀不是很全心全意。但回头想想他们自己在红海那些荒唐事，杰雷米亚会不开心也很正常。鲁鲁修九分了然一分心虚的点点头:“所以刚才的药……”

意识到自己的个人情绪太明显，杰雷米亚微微正坐才回答“抗焦虑药，镇定剂加纳米机器人的混合液。考虑枢木卿可能是连日劳累到了极限，又加上殿下回国情绪过激才会发病的。药量下手比较重，罗伊德先生说与其让他焦虑发作致死不如先灌‘醉’再说。总的小心点，免得他血压突然飙到300脑血管爆了，就死了。”

难怪朱雀突然就这么睡着了，鲁鲁修一边下意识的玩着朱雀卷卷的棕法一边回忆刚才的情景，觉得无奈又可爱的有点想笑。

那时朱雀先是带着一脸莫名其妙的表情放开杰雷米亚到鲁鲁修身边坐好。但才安分没坐下一会儿，就突然扑了过来，一把搂住鲁鲁修蹭个百分之百贴合。也完全不顾杰雷米亚就在对面坐着，朱雀急躁的撕着斗篷和领口，他想要的很明确，亲吻鲁鲁修露出的每一寸肌肤。朱雀这突如其来的兴奋让鲁鲁修吓了一跳，呼之却又不应，推之亦纹丝不动。身体被全力压住，朱雀撩拨亲吻出的呻吟被鲁鲁用全部的自制力压回喉咙里。他只能抽空冲又抱歉又尴尬的冲杰雷米亚笑了笑，便又被朱雀卷入了下一个激烈的让人分不清东西南北的吻。

当时这不安分的家伙不光亲他舔他不让他呼吸，乱动的手还几次撞上陶瓷乳钉，激的自己抽气不止，好几次差一点就控制不住媚叫出来。现在想来那时就是抗抑郁致欣快药物在朱雀体内发挥作用的时候吧。幸亏这股兴奋过去，朱雀一边舔他的锁骨一边就像突然断线一样滑下去睡着了，则还真不知道怎么收场……

有点心有余悸的看了一眼从上车开始就默默捏着自己屁股下面坐垫的杰雷米亚以及被捏的海绵已经露出来的皮坐垫。鲁鲁修轻轻掀开把朱雀拢在里面的披风，偷瞄熟睡的朱雀。他拉着自己的手，眷恋的勾着，放在嘴边挨着，即使失去意识也不松手……

“这段时间你辛苦了。”

轻言细语的温柔呢喃，落在额头的吻穿越梦境，到达了熟睡的朱雀心里，让他在梦中露出了笑颜。


	9. Chapter 9

今天的白羊宫醒的格外早。

在清晨的阳光为它白色的宫宇镀上金边之前，在第一滴露水从窗台的绒球花瓣上滴落之前，在花园中高大的法国梧桐树上鸟窝里的雏鸟鸣叫起来之前。

睡在被白色雕花与水蓝色壁纸包围的主卧室的主人从睡梦中睁开了眼睛。轻轻拉动了床边的摇铃。三分钟后咲世子推着轮子端着一杯蜂蜜牛奶出现，她扯开厚重的绣着金雀花的紫罗兰窗帘，让晨曦飘洒进来。娜娜莉用粉红色的丝带系住睡的有点凌乱的长长的浅亚麻色卷发，眯着眼睛双手捧起水晶杯小口的啄着。

因为女王陛下的苏醒，整座宫殿喧嚣起来。不是说发出了多大的声音而是那种人与人之间奇妙的感应开始嘈杂。有人在外面打扫，有人抱来刚刚开放的紫荆花与小巧的金雀花缀在一起，整条色彩淡雅的走廊因为这几抹跳脱而生动起来。

当咲世子把娜娜莉抱上轮椅并推到化妆镜之前开始为她梳妆，窗外梧桐树鸟窝里的雏鸟因为母亲的归巢开始叽叽喳喳的欢叫。娜娜莉看了一眼窗外觉得那真是一副可爱的景象，便随即又被镜中映出的咲世子吸引。看似千篇一律的女仆制服却藏着小巧，灰色衬衫的袖口用银线绣了不易察觉的小小花纹。她抓住还在为她梳头发的咲世子的手，轻轻捏了捏，在镜中对望着的点点头。

娜娜莉拿出梳妆盒里的小钥匙，打开紧锁的妆台小抽屉，从抽屉里取出一只精致的首饰盒，从首饰盒的最里层拿出一条手链。与女王身份毫不相称的一点也不名贵手链，陶瓷的小花，合成的宝石，银质的链子。若真非要说有什么稀奇的，垂下来的小小吊坠上有几颗樱矿原石，闪着与普通粉色宝石不一样的光泽。但她小心翼翼的把它拿出来，望着它仿佛望着世界上最珍贵的东西，又拿到唇边吻了吻才小心翼翼的轻轻扣在手上。

反复检查完手链在手上的样子，这才满意的抬头却又看着镜中的自己突然愣住了。今天咲世子没有像这许多年来一样把她的长发盘起，而是梳梳好用小辫稍微拢住便任瀑布般的长发披在她身后……这让她一下想起了很多年前的自己，她的头发已经这么长了啊……曾经会为她修剪头发的人……

抽抽自己的鼻子娜娜莉深吸了一口气。

“陛下，你看这套裙子怎么样？”咲世子捧着衣服走到娜娜莉身边。

洁白带宝石，深紫缀金色这些东西今天都没有。那是一套从她登基以来就很少再有机会穿上的粉红色的裙子。

“好，我很喜欢。谢谢你~”娜娜莉伸手慢慢摩挲着粉红丝滑的布料，笑了。

“陛下！”朱雀的声音紧随与这个闲静的清晨毫不相称的急躁敲门声在门外响起，听起来忧心忡忡。

“什么事？”虽然声音故作严肃，但不知怎么的娜娜莉就觉得此时此刻突然杀出来的朱雀应景的很逗乐，包括他那天要塌下来的语调。望向咲世子，她嘴角泄露的弧度表示她同意。

朱雀还丝毫不知道里面正在偷乐:“天子殿下携舰队接近我国国境了，已经发来贺电和公文。”

这出乎意料的发展倒是先让娜娜莉一怔，但随即一系列计划闪过这位还有一周才年满三十却已经被评价为贤明的女王的聪明脑袋。这下娜娜莉是真的控制不住，捂住嘴偷乐起来：“那就烦请枢木卿集合十二圆桌骑士，最高礼宾规格接待。”

朱雀的语调已经从天要塌下来变成了已经塌下来“可是，娜娜莉你明知道……”

“枢木卿！国事为重！”娜娜莉憋住笑，用上了自己现在能拿出的全部威严，咲世子跟着在后面认真的点头。

“Yes, My Lord。”这个第一骑士的回答可是真够不情不愿的。

最后一个音符戛然而止，军乐团收乐器礼毕。

电视转播结束，媒体被疏导出去，仪仗队与军乐队也撤离。等他们自己的随行官员也跟着先出去之后，蒋丽华一下从天子的外壳里挣脱出来扑向了娜娜莉。

“娜娜莉，好久不见！”她欢乐的抱住娜娜莉，无视掉黎星刻要晕的表情。而朱雀像是终于被解放了一般大大的出了一口气，使劲拍拍黎星刻的肩算是打过招呼就开始闷着头往宫外走。

“朱雀，你去哪？！”娜娜莉本来还想继续和天子说话却不得不先叫住朱雀。

“我换衣服去机场啊！三个小时前……”朱雀一脸的难以置信，娜娜莉不会这么重要的事儿都忘了？！却又看看黎星刻和天子莫名的脸，把后半句吞了回去。

“现在哪还有功夫给你换衣服？！”娜娜莉的表情比朱雀更难以置信，“即使换衣服的三分钟也很宝贵好吗？！车队已经在小犬门外等你，你赶紧去。”

微微皱了皱眉头，朱雀觉得娜娜莉说的很有道理，似乎又很没道理。但时间紧急顾不得这么多了，她刚才说的是小犬门吧。准备拔腿开跑的朱雀却还没来得及走出宫门就又被娜娜莉叫住。

“你们不用站岗了。现在起随第一骑士执行任务”她指了指了在这个巨大的大厅四边站的笔直的皇家卫队，“立刻行动。”

目送不顾礼仪体面匆匆消失的第一骑士，又回头看看自己的天子和布里塔尼亚女王两个“小姑娘”兴奋的都要飞起来的样子。黎星刻觉得一阵胸闷，这里果然是个豺狼虎豹的险恶之地。

“咲世子，叫杰雷米亚马上来见我。”这样吩咐完的娜娜莉立刻牵住天子的手，自己操纵轮椅往内宫而去,“前阵子我收到一个少见的配方烤了一批超级好吃的饼干，就知道你会来，给你留着……”

叽叽喳喳的谈话声伴着银铃般的笑声……黎星刻最终不得不放下紧绷的神经，天子殿下看起来真的很开心。这段时间，就当作来潘多拉贡度假，算了吧。


	10. Chapter 10

看见走在他旁边的皇家卫兵在进宫门时对上守宫门同的袍那种兴奋询问眼神，前者给了后者给了一个惨淡的回应。鲁鲁修忍不住把自己的兜帽拉一拉好遮住自己忍俊不禁的表情。

“幸运的家伙，你们可算回来了！和第一骑士一起出任务什么感觉?！”

“哦！天啊！别提了！”

这样的对话仿佛已经在眼神里泄露的一干二净的可以听到声音。

走过第二道宫门，解放了这两队今天还挺倒霉的皇家侍卫。杰雷米亚在前面一步三回头的局促带路，似乎他正在挣扎让他这个臣子给作为这里主人的鲁鲁修带路是否不妥。而朱雀就在后面一步一步重重的踩着地面，一脸没睡醒却走的杀气腾腾。

刚才回宫之后，杰雷米亚在鲁鲁修出声之前就粗暴的把熟睡的朱雀从鲁鲁修的大腿上拎了起来。睡得正香的朱雀下意识反击差点一脚踹上杰雷米亚的心窝，之后才懵懵懂懂的环伺四周发现已经在蛇夫门外，不甘不愿的松开还抓着鲁鲁修披风的手。所以现在加速病药物遗留的“宿醉”，起床气加不能单独和鲁鲁修呆在一起说话还不能牵手抱抱更别说亲热，大约朱雀的怨气已经到顶了。

悄悄回头瞄了一眼气鼓鼓又病恹恹的朱雀，鲁鲁修又好笑又有点心疼。看着杰雷米亚因为紧张而不知不觉越走越快越走越远的背影，突然有了一个坏坏的计划。

“我都做了什么啊！”

此刻朱雀的内心是崩溃的，如果硬要说多崩溃大概就是十多年前在EU战场他被几个团围在东欧酷寒的森林一隅，兰斯洛特能源箱见底而又空域封锁没人能给他补给。正是命悬一线之时突然我军增援出现，用电磁干扰废了全场的KMF反倒是兰斯洛特因为没能源关机而毫发无伤。他刚拿到补给重启兰斯洛特就听到那个难伺候的军师嚷嚷着让他趁现在赶紧撕了战力损失惨重的敌军防线，他这才明白自己被当了活饵的那个时候的崩溃程度乘以五倍。

已经清醒过来的枢木朱雀对于自己跪机场这个事儿已经过于震惊到完全无暇顾及羞耻而是单纯的觉得匪夷所思的地步。毕竟是第一次失心疯，他也不是很有经验……

看着鲁鲁修走在前面的背影，那招展的黑色披风与金色的皇族纹章。是他的失误，让鲁鲁修又不得不穿上这样的装扮，背负皇族的纹章。鲁鲁修现在的心情是怎样？他不敢揣测。这样的重量会伤到他吗？他不敢想象。

看着雄伟宫宇外的一根根罗马柱，他恨不得又一根根撞过去。是他又不得不让鲁鲁修面对他过去的身份……不论鲁鲁修怎么想…

“我都做了什……”

“跟我来！”

突然凑到眼前的鲁鲁修打断了朱雀无限循环的自怨自艾。

瞅准了杰雷米亚走太快消失在转角的时机，回身切到朱雀面前，拉住他的手就跑。那一瞬间他的眼睛在闪闪发光。

稀里糊涂跟着鲁鲁修的脚步，这个在这儿长大的皇子还记得这里的一砖一瓦一草一木。即使跑不了几步，鲁鲁修就喘着从跑变走速度骤降，但是这毫不影响朱雀惊讶的发现他们已经到了另一片他往来于宫廷十几年都没发现其实居然离得这么近的花园。

鲁鲁修依然没有放开他的手。跑动中掉落了兜帽，露出的脸红扑扑的像一只熟透的苹果圆润诱人。被蛊惑似的朝鲁鲁修凑过去，却又被他扭头躲过。但他仍然没松开拉着朱雀的手，带着朱雀往绿墙迷宫深处走去。

丝毫没有犹豫的路线选择，让这个复杂的圆形迷宫从朱雀眼前掠过的速度仿佛一幅幅翻页的幻灯片。随着不同段绿墙点缀盛放不同花朵的美景变幻，鲁鲁修一直没有停下脚步，直到抵达这个梦幻终点。

那是一座小小的凉亭，用白色大理石砌成再用铁花点缀，仿佛真正从亭子的石头里长出来一般的一丛丛铁花绕住这个没有生命的亭子，在一片郁郁葱葱里也显得生机勃勃。

鲁鲁修笑着把朱雀拉到亭子的中央，在尚未平复的气息中响亮的亲了他的嘴唇一口。

“啊哈哈，你真的想的太多了。我都快能听见你脑子里齿轮卡住过热的警报声了。”

不等朱雀理解什么是“想太多”，鲁鲁修便一把把他推到凉亭的长椅上，美梦还没有结束。

“不许动！”他详装威胁的瞪了朱雀一眼，便走过来把朱雀的双膝分开，大咧咧的坐在了其间的地板上，手开始去解朱雀的裤子

“鲁鲁……”察觉到鲁鲁修要干什么的朱雀赶忙慌张按住鲁鲁修的手。

反手抓起朱雀按住自己的手，鲁鲁修把它举到自己嘴边狠狠咬了一口。满意的留下一圈鲜红的牙印后，他冲朱雀眨眨眼：“我说了，不准动~”

身体是诚实的，禁欲了一个多月的身体更是诚实到朱雀又又又一次想找柱子撞死。即使是现在这个又惭愧又内疚的自己在被鲁鲁修含入口中的一瞬间，立刻就没出息的硬了。

被突然增大的阴茎给顶的一呕的鲁鲁修立刻抬头嗔怪的白了他一眼，但接下来便没再有什么配合不流畅的事故发生了。熟悉的粗长与熟悉的滚烫，在朱雀开始渐渐不稳的喘息和鲁鲁修渐渐开始发热身体里回到了最完全的模样。

开始只是含住而并没有前后动作的口腔里，舌头正在慢慢描摹被含住的粗物的每一个敏感的部位，冠状沟，包皮系带。前列腺液腥甜的味道在鲁鲁修的口腔中扩散开来，激得他轻轻的哼了一声，再用鼻子大大的出了一口气。但紧接着越发涨大的直径却让舌头的爱抚变得艰难起来，终于他不得不不满的咬了咬嘴里这个不让人省心的大东西，在朱雀的吃痛的痛呼里开始把阴茎往喉咙的最深处送。

深喉这般紧致的刺激让朱雀狂乱的到处抓着攀附物，最终揪住鲁鲁修的披风。他已经舒服的快看不清东西的视野里隐约可见鲁鲁修因为前后摆动头而晃动的发丝，因为吸吮而深深凹陷通红的脸颊。再往下他的身体也在颤抖，紧身裤下也支起了帐篷，隐约鼓起的形状下面与地面轻轻挤压而上面却在微微发抖，这些都是因为自己的阴茎与味道。

想到此朱雀只觉得至上而下如雷击般的快感与自下而上涌起的如热水般的暖流一起汇集到心中，让那里满涨的无法自己。

他慌乱中摸索着鲁鲁修，从他扶着自己大腿的手一路向下，肩膀，脖颈，最后是鲁鲁修的脸颊。他轻轻用拇指的摩挲着那块滚烫的皮肤，抵抗着鲁鲁修口中热情包裹的诱惑。最后终于鼓足勇气深吸一口气，抽离出自己的阴茎并顺势抬起鲁鲁修的脸。

正沉迷中的鲁鲁修开始抗议的哼哼。但还不等他的不满彻底爆发出来，朱雀便俯身搂住鲁鲁修把他从地上抱起来放在自己的腿上。他痴痴地看着现在微微高于自己的鲁鲁修的脸上那动情的表情，照着还泛着水光嫣红的唇深深吻了下去。吞下因为解开了鲁鲁修的裤子而让他发出的第一声呻吟，按住鲁鲁修因为肌肤相亲的爱抚而开始磨蹭扭动的腰肢。朱雀保持着仍然唇舌交缠的状态，颤抖着把两人昂扬的性器握在了手中。

滚烫与滚烫相贴之时，两个人都长长的叹了一口气。

发誓要把鲁鲁修的每一丝气息都吞入口中的朱雀，吃掉了他的所有呻吟。随着手上的速度越来越快，在先难耐挺动后颤抖绷直的两具被欲望掀的失去控制的身体间，高潮的来临之时朱雀却猛的用另一只手堵住两人的泫莹欲滴的小孔。已经箭在弦上的鲁鲁修被挤得痛苦的叫了一声，掐住朱雀后背的手用上了所有的力气。但朱雀丝毫不为所动，又一番流连于鲁鲁修长脖颈的肌肤后便一头埋进了鲁鲁修的怀里。

“啊……啊！不要蹭！”鲁鲁修在朱雀几次拱来拱去顶过衣服下的乳钉之后流下了被刺激到忍受不住的眼泪。

然而朱雀并没有就此停手，他仿佛在专注于寻找什么而不是为刺激的鲁鲁修被阻止射精的身体。最后如同乐章最后的狂欢来的那么翘首以盼又出乎意料，他用嘴叼出了鲁鲁修内兜里被放好的白色丝帕。松开自己的手，用丝帕包住两人湿漉漉依偎在一起的男根，鲁鲁修因为丝帕的触感全身一个剧烈的痉挛。朱雀又重新开始了凶狠的撸动，从狠狠掐住朱雀后背转为抱住浮木般抱住朱雀的头的鲁鲁修，在低吼中与他一起射了出来。

之后鲁鲁修失神瘫软在朱雀怀中，任朱雀继续抓着手帕握住两根已经软下来的阴茎继续挤压出最后一滴。他的身体便随着那节奏一抽一颤。

“你真的想得太多了。我哪有那么脆弱，体力笨蛋……”

一个熟悉的昵称，一句温柔的爱语。鲁鲁修把剩下的力气全部用在手臂上攀到朱雀耳边，猝不及防的将这句话送进了这个一直不安的男人心里。

“所以……进了第二道宫墙。你一转头哥哥就不见了？！”娜娜莉回头看看舟车劳顿吃饱喝足已经在豪华客房睡着的天子还有守在旁边死鱼眼的黎星刻，冲咲世子打了个手势便带着前来汇报一脸要哭的杰雷米亚到了走廊上，“什么叫不见了？！朱雀呢？！”

“也一起不见了！”杰雷米亚噗通跪下，他现在真是恨不得捶死自己。

也不见了？

沉吟片刻，娜娜莉突然冷笑了一声：“杰蕾米亚卿，放心吧这不是你的错。哥哥以前可是常常被我一起拉着在宫里探险，论地形他比你们任何人都熟悉的多。既然枢木卿也不见了……”

“那属下立刻派人去找！”杰雷米亚似乎是因为打击过重没有听懂娜娜莉话里的意思。

挥手让杰雷米亚闭嘴再平身，娜娜莉挑着眉看着窗外一望无际的皇家庭院里一片宁谧：“不必了，把茶具摆到白羊宫二楼露台。我们边喝下午茶边等吧，毕竟这可是得等好久了。”

**Verse** **one.** **Be loved**

**—END —**


	11. Chapter 11

**Verse Tow**

**—— Who built Rome?**

闹钟在响起第一声之后被精准按掉。

如同编好的程序，起床，叠被子，淋浴，喝掉一杯牛奶。当第一骑士啃完三片面包加半盘炒蛋之后，他半步不犹豫的走向被挂在衣橱里的圆桌制服。

朱雀扣上制服扣子准备拿过披风的时候，智能的管家AI自动打开。第一骑士的徽章在空中旋转三周，预设好的每日信息打开漂浮于碧湖殿起居室的中间

“早上好，枢木大人。现在时间公立2034年10月20日早上6点28分。今日气温：最高气温18℃，最低气温10℃。今日天气：晴，西北风。臭氧层质量，中。1100—1300时飞行器KMF探测器可能受光污染干扰。午后有强太阳风，20000米以上空域可能受到通信……”

“哦……艹……”朱雀本来有点不清醒的脑子在听见日期的突然反应过来，讪讪的松开已经准备披上身的披风，烦躁的扯开本来已经封好的领口。

都过了三天了，他怎么今天还在休病假啊，这个御准的病假是要过上一辈子吗。

三天前，那个疯狂的午后，腿还发软的鲁鲁修拽着他也靠着他，两个人像翘了课的孩子一路雀跃着往回白羊宫的路上走。像被鲁鲁修预见未来一般，他们选择经白羊宫宫门而不入，直接走了离楼梯最近的偏门上了露台。果不其然在那里有立在后面面如菜色的杰雷米亚，一旁站着端着茶壶的咲世子，还有一边小口咬着饼干一边聚精会神看文件的娜娜莉。她也仿佛有感应一般第一时间抬起头来，在看见鲁鲁修的瞬间，女王的面孔下露出了小女孩般的笑容。她放下手中的东西，咲世子赶紧上前把轮椅推过来。然后这个很久没见到哥哥的小女孩，不再有任何矜持与伪装，她朝哥哥张开了双手，撒娇的拼命晃着。鲁鲁修赶紧走上前顺势低下头，她居然便有些粗鲁的一把拽着鲁鲁修的衣领把哥哥的脸颊拉到自己身边，狠狠亲了一口，之后便一个猛子扎进了鲁鲁修的怀里。

亲兄妹的拥抱暖烘烘香喷喷美滋滋的，恨不得用上世界上最美的词汇去形容。但几分钟过去，鲁鲁修脸上的表情却从幸福的甜笑变成了辛苦的苦笑。虽然被妹妹抱着脖子扑个满怀大概对他来说是世界上最幸福的事儿。但是冷汗直冒的他……现在这半弓着腰的姿势实在是不能撑的更久了。小心翼翼的用手搂上娜娜莉的身体，轻轻拍拍她的后背，哄着她想让他放开自己却不料娜娜莉格外任性的使劲摇了摇头。透过娜娜莉瀑布般头发的缝隙，鲁鲁修四下张望，仍然扶着轮椅笑的眼睛都看不见的咲世子是指望不上了，而更远的杰雷米亚已经哭成了泪人还是不打扰为妙。最后……

朱雀其实也有点想哭，不光是意外的直到见到娜娜莉鲁鲁修仍然没有放开的在披风里与他相牵的手。更多的是这样一个身着粉红色裙子长发不再一丝不苟盘起的如同无忧公主的女王和他身着华服虽然风尘仆仆却全身散发着漂泊的游子终是回家的安然的王子哥哥。他们是否少年时也这样在这里相拥嬉戏，度过他们本该阳光明媚的短暂童年……

“嘶……”

手心一阵刺痛，打断了朱雀有点太文艺到恶心的思维发散，是鲁鲁修在掐他。从哀伤春秋中清醒过来的朱雀立刻收到了弓腰抱妹的鲁鲁修的求救信号。赶紧往他身后站了一步，随即鲁鲁修的体重就靠了上来，朱雀能感觉到已经有点开始打抖的鲁鲁修的身体里轻轻发出一声舒缓的叹息。这让他对这迟来的团圆骤然生出了爆棚的参与感，一下被暖意填满的心让脸上生出了傻气的微笑。

但显然并不是所有人都觉得这个姿势诡异的组合很和谐。第一骑士因为位置的改变进入了女王的视野，让她顺势……就看到了他和自己的哥哥仍然勾在一起的手。

马上就放开鲁鲁修的娜娜莉立刻牵住哥哥的另一只手，招过杰雷米亚把刚才的文件一股脑的指给他，用突然温度骤降的微笑的对朱雀表达了对下属的体贴。

“枢木卿辛苦啦，你的病情罗伊德先生已经告诉我了。你可是帝国栋梁要是真病到倒下可就麻烦了。从现在开始你就可以开始修病假，公务都交给杰雷米亚尼放心，就在家好好休息五天，不必进宫议政了。”

但是可没人告诉我，鲁鲁修的住处是白羊宫不是碧湖殿啊。

颓废的把自己摔进沙发，朱雀以拳捣脸。这一天还没开始，他就已经没有过下去的勇气了。但显然他的AI并没有进化到可以体会主人的心情，在报完一连串今日无日程，因为没有接下来的设置而自动转到了新闻台。

晨间新闻……

“女王陛下，好事成双？”

这个主持人的声音仿佛像被卡住脖子的布谷鸟，难怪杰雷米亚一直想整顿媒体新闻业。因为他觉得人们对皇室的爱与兴趣高涨是好的，但是被这些毫无荣誉感的媒体带跑了方向。他们不应该关心修奈泽尔殿下和马尔蒂尼的关系超过他对教育改革投的反对票，他们更不应该关心娜娜莉陛下的衣食住行超过娜娜莉陛下每一个利国利民的国策！说这话的杰雷米亚的脸气的都皱起来的……真好笑啊……朱雀看着天花板有一搭没一搭的想着。

“虽然现在我们只能看到这张模糊不清的照片。但据不愿意透露姓名的内廷官员透露，女王陛下与该神秘男子同进同出，亲密无间。甚至有不可靠的消息指出该男子甚至夜夜宿在白羊宫……这是不是说明不光是三十岁的诞辰，女王陛下会有更大一份礼物送给自己与全国子民，帝国的继承人将指日可待……”

什么？！本来是白噪音一般的新闻背景音却突然给朱雀一道晴天霹雳。他一个鲤鱼打挺从沙发里蹦起来，赶紧把屏幕扩大。白羊宫交错围墙的一丝角度里，拍到了一点点影像，娜娜莉的发色非常好辨认，而牵着他的手引导轮椅先进宫门才后被拍到腿的人一定就是他三天没见到的鲁鲁修了。

这哪里是女王陛下好事成双，这分明就是第一骑士祸不单行啊。

朱雀满心荒谬的抄起通信终端一个电话打给杰雷米亚:“内宫的安全是怎么在执行？怎么会让狗仔有机……”

“陛下说，枢木卿辛苦，不用操心这些事。好好休息，今天也不必进宫。滴————”

目瞪口呆的盯着被挂断一片忙音的听筒。朱雀觉得自己简直像是被敲了一阵闷棍。他今天无论如何也要回去看看。焦躁的心情无法平息以至于他接起下一个撞上枪口的电话时语气非常不好。哭笑不得的跟无辜的对方好好道歉之后，第一骑士气势汹汹的决定了今日的行程。抓起自己的披风，今天的他绝不能再被隔绝在世界之外了。

而今天一大早就被搅得不可安宁的可怜人在潘多拉贡绝不止枢木朱雀一个。

放在床头的通信终端震起来的时候，卡诺恩.马尔蒂尼拒绝睁开眼睛面对现实的叹了一口气。从修奈泽尔的身下抽出自己的手，别扭的勾过那只终端在吵醒修奈泽尔之前按掉了震动。看着号码来源他认命的半坐起来，却介于自己不那么自由的右手而最终先暂时按掉了这通通信。在两个人紧贴的黏腻皮肤和一塌糊涂的床单皱褶里来回摸索，终于找到了那把已经被捂的发烫的钥匙。解开铐在床头的粉红毛绒手套，把自己的右手从禁锢中解放出来。他一边下意识的搓着最终还是留下的红痕，一边拿着终端下床想走到一个不会影响到修奈泽尔的地方。却又被解开垂下的胸罩吊带给拉住，这个该死的东西勾住被单。

看来电话那头是很紧急的事情，不等卡诺恩解开缠的死紧的吊带办公室那边便又打了过来。这次甚至使用了加密通道。不得已之下，卡诺恩抱起那被子的一角站在床边压低声音接起了电话。

“……所以，你就是这样跟我解释你们工作失误的理由的吗？行了，别说了。我对你们无能的理由不感兴趣。”听完来龙去脉，卡诺恩叹了口气。也许是因为已经无奈到了甚至不想爆发的地步，他只是在感觉到最终还是被吵醒的修奈泽尔摸上他的腰帮他拆带子的时候对对方抱歉的笑了笑，“为今之计，赶紧联系上在白羊宫里的我们的人，确定这个人身份。我不管什么白羊宫越来越难插眼线，还是上次借着削减开支的由头把所有我们的人都转岗。哪怕去问白羊宫窗台上的草也给我搞清楚这个人姓甚名谁家里的宠物是猫是狗还是蜥蜴！这次我可不会接受什么阿什福德旧友啊，私人关系的答案。给我查个底朝天!其他的等我过来。”

挂了电话，卡诺恩最终还是泄愤把终端狠狠的丢了出去，只是选择的坠落地点是屋子另一头的沙发。

“是因为这个家伙?”与卡诺恩怒气冲天不同，刚睡醒的修奈泽尔还一脸惬意。给卡诺恩松完带子他重新摔回床铺里，随手招出了全息屏。女王双喜临门的消息正在热播，即使故事的主角只露出了一只脚，“如果娜娜莉真要结婚，嗯……我们可真是措手不及。”

“是属下失职，这么大事我们居然事先没有得到一丝风声。”卡诺恩难以置信的摇摇头，扯下自己的假睫毛随手扔进垃圾桶，又急躁的抽出是好几张卸妆湿巾在手里揉成一团，“这人是谁？是富可敌国还是手握重权？是能帮她收复保守派还是能帮她扩大革新派？甚至这家伙是男是女，我们什么都不知到。娜娜莉陛下和枢木朱雀这么多年越来越聪明，但至少我们也不应该这样失态。”

“别急。”修奈泽尔伸手刨了刨自己睡的不成样子金发，处变不惊的表情，“也许真的不是这些愚蠢的媒体猜测的那样……”

“总之，属下先去处理这件事了，出了这样的事是我的情报管理失职，殿下。”卡诺恩把艳丽的妆容从脸上擦掉，露出了一张素净的属于宰相大人秘书马尔蒂尼伯爵的脸。

“诶……不是说好了今天我们都休假吗？”修奈泽尔假惺惺的撒娇，也知道卡诺恩的心境已经从公转到私，让对方忍不住白了他一眼。但修奈泽尔却因此更加变本加厉，笑眯眯的看着卡诺恩不开心的踢开摊在地上他昨晚穿着的包裙套装和蕾丝内衣，捡起自己穿的的白色四角裤套在身上，闲以整睱的开了口：“卡诺恩，你穿我的不会觉得大吗？”

“如果我真的觉得大了，只能说明殿下您不够努力而已。”

“啊哈哈哈哈……”被卡诺恩反将一军，修奈泽尔看着他匆匆离去的背影大笑起来。却又在下一条新闻开始之前，笑声戛然而止，仿佛刚才大笑的表情从不属于他一样的冰冷。

娜娜莉会结婚吗？是什么人能够突破枢木朱雀的保护接近这位无邪的女王，又是什么人能击败一个无论真实如何哥哥永远是白月光的妹妹心中的“哥哥大人”？

白月光…哥哥…恶德皇帝……死刑……第一骑士，日本自治区…嗯…………？


	12. Chapter 12

兴许是白羊宫熟悉的熏香，又或许是斜射进来的暖洋洋的清晨阳光。送走去议政的娜娜，窝在躺椅上看资讯却不多会儿就眼皮打架又睡着的鲁鲁修做了一个梦。

那个梦里有被打坏的盘子，涂在白睡衣上的颜料，怎么都赢不了的棋局，还有苦苦哀求娜娜莉别再爬树抓虫子跟他回母妃那里吃下午茶的自己……法式煎蛋被妈妈不满意的堆在马芬上，撒上罗勒和培根碎递给自己……然后被一只脏乎乎的小手劈手夺走，一股脑塞进自己的嘴里。他追着那个小霸王跑出去，追着那只从窝里掉下来的小鸟飞出去……怎么都飞不起来的自己在有鸟窝的那颗大树前摔了一跤，委屈的看着血肉模糊的膝盖，却一点都不疼。他抬起头，被阳光刺得眼睛有点睁不开。隐隐约约的，在小鸟已经归巢的鸟窝边有两个少年坐在树杈上，天不怕地不怕的说着……

我们俩在一起，没有什么办不到的事

“……啊！”

被浅寐中的鲁鲁修下意识一把抓住手，想去偷偷掀开他额发看他面容的女仆吓得尖叫一声，全身发抖着一下跌坐在地板上。转醒的鲁鲁修，那双不带任何感情的紫眸不收敛气魄的直直的看着她，让这个女孩当即被威严压得的哭了出来。

脑子迟一步清醒的鲁鲁修看看自己被自己抓包的手，又看看这个女仆身边的水桶和她初级仆人的装扮，最后确认了一下这间卧室的房门。略微思考了一下，在心中明白了七八分。一边拉铃叫过咲世子，一边他反而放开了这个女仆，给了她一个温柔安抚的笑容。

“什么吩咐，伊拉斯谟大人。”咲世子来的迅速准确。

“没什么，只是这个女孩好像还不知道自己的工作范围。”他冲这着咲世子招手示意，又转回看着这个女孩，示意她别慌，语气中满满的循循善诱:“才进白羊宫不久吧，看你的衣服就知道了。没关系，有什么都可以慢慢学。但是这间寝室属于女王殿下，除了咲世子以及几个专职的仆人，无诏命谁都不可以擅自入内，甚至第一骑士也不可以哦。”

那女孩子似乎还没有从惊吓中清醒过来，只是呆滞的点点头，水桶里的水浸透地毯开始侵蚀她的衣裙她都没察觉。

“你是初犯，没什么。就当没发生过，以后小心就是了。”说完这话鲁鲁修冲咲世子示意让她把人带出去。却在这个冒失女仆看不见的地方，这对久违的主仆在分开前，交换了默契的眼神。

看来自己即使不出宫墙一步，也阻止不了有些人的好奇心。已经睡意全无的鲁鲁修若有所思的望着刚才人离去的门，从躺椅上站了起来。不过……这也是预料之中的事儿，没什么好惊慌的。虽然他之前十多年都不踏进帝都一步包括结婚之后，有一部分就是因为会出现这种情况。不过现在他既然回来了，不论是谁他都早在来潘多拉贡之前就做好了准备

有些东西一味躲下去也于事无补，不如……

鲁鲁修看着新闻上报道的克罗维斯商业区为迎接女王生日庆典而装饰一新的消息，露出了一丝危险的笑容。

说老实话，今天早上走进军营的气氛让朱雀很挫败。

作为布里塔尼亚建国以来第一个，甚至在军事史上也是极其罕见的只有32岁的三军元帅，他自诩自己一向是很平易近人的。他和很多士兵同辈，也从来对自己的所谓地位没有什么意识，更不太容易对下属发脾气，睡通铺兵营吃大锅伙食，他一直以为他是一个非常融入群体的好将领。

但今天早上与平时他正常上班时完全不同的气氛狠狠的打了他的耳光。不再是威严的军歌，早上的军营广播放着轻快的乡村民谣。谁选的歌，符合我的喜好，朱雀不禁默默的想。抬头看看大钟楼，现在应该是出早操的时间。朱雀看着远远的出操部队，那一片虽然乍一看没什么变化，但总感觉晨练的气氛比他在的时候轻松了不止一点点。我还跟他们一起跑操呢，这群人真是……

虽然不知道具体是因为什么，但内心感觉到有点小小受伤的朱雀下意识的脱下了走路带风无比显眼的白色披风拿在手上，默默的转身向KMF格纳库走去。

“我向咲世子女士打听过，那个人不是陛下的夫婿！”

还没有走进机库的门，朱雀就听到里面飘出来的聊天声，听声音是第十一骑士，阿尔帕德.米罗耶维奇。而其谈话内容显然不合时宜的足够让朱雀的眉毛抽到发际线后面去。这让他不得不退后几步看了看电子屏上的库内指示。第十一骑士，第九骑士和第七骑士的绿灯都亮起，基诺那个灯自从上次坏了他不许修之后，是不是亮着的朱雀就说不准了。

“对，然后同时她还暗示过那个人是陛下旁支的亲族，也就说再怎么算也是皇族。你的眼睛瞎了吗？你没看到那个人的眼睛是紫色的！”阻止阿尔帕德的咋呼，第九骑士蒂塔.冯.斯坦因一把抽走被阿尔帕得咬的面目全非恶心巴拉的吸管厌恶的丢到垃圾桶，顺便还踢了他小腿一下，“下次见到可不能再失礼。”

“当然不能失礼了!那么美丽的独身皇族，以前他都把自己给藏在哪里了啊，可真是暴殄天物。”阿尔帕德舔舔被吸管剌过的嘴唇，“你知道吉尔伯特·G·P·吉尔福德侯爵吧？作为柯内莉亚殿下的丈夫，他以前和我们一样我是骑士，他甚至都不是圆桌！你说我……”

“我也想追那个人，别忘了我和你是同时在觐见的时候遇到他的。”蒂塔抢走阿尔帕德絮絮叨叨的话头，白了阿尔帕德一眼，“而且碰巧我是个女孩子。”

“你们在说什么奇怪话题……”第七骑士秋木千草抱着腰粗的模块环接楔一脸看傻瓜的表情从莫尔雷德的膝盖上跳下，走过来之后狐疑的在俩人两米开外停住脚步，“蒂塔居然主动说‘我是女孩子~’，太可怕了。”

“啊哈哈！千草！这你就不知道了！”一步冲过去，殷勤想的抢过千草仍然抱着的环接楔放在地上，不料千草拒绝放下，阿尔帕德无奈放弃后转而勾着千草的脖子掏出了终端，“你那天没和我们一起去觐见陛下真是亏了！真不知道是不是血统天赋，布里塔尼亚皇族的人都长的这么……”

然而在看到手机屏幕的一瞬间，千草再也听不见阿尔帕德絮絮叨叨的声音。阿尔帕德给他看的照片，那个站在娜娜莉女王陛下后面的人。仿佛冲破他二十四年以来只有KMF的黑白为他的世界带来了颜色，这个美丽纤细乌黑头发紫色眼眸的人……他……

“他是谁？！”千草只听见自己的嗓子因为暗自激动而破音的奇怪声音。他赶紧咳嗽了两声好掩盖自己的失态。好在蒂塔因为阿尔帕德的偷拍和他撕起了御前失仪的条条款款暂时没发现。

“他是谁……”在俩人咋呼的争吵中，千草又颤颤巍巍的问了一句。可还没等那两个人百忙之中抽空回答他，却听见格纳库广播里一声刺耳的啸鸣。啸鸣过后的安静里，一个充满戾气的低沉声音从广播传出来，是本该休息的第一骑士枢木朱雀。

“第九骑士阿尔帕德.米罗耶维奇，第十一骑士蒂塔.冯.施坦因。A级武装，巷战地形，第二训练场等我，立刻！”

“轰！”

一声震暴天地的轰鸣，在被追逐将近半个小时之后，加雷斯的一只探测器连同半边手甲被兰斯洛特一剑削下。小小的球状探测器在半空爆炸荡开了周围的空气，冲击波让在地下围观的将士们发出惊呼。

在这种冲击下，一直在苦苦躲避兰斯洛特攻击的加雷斯终于失速开始下坠。蒂塔在加雷斯的驾驶舱里看着从上空追下来直扑他门面的兰斯洛特，懊恼的一拳砸在已经报警的控制面板上。

又输了！即使她可以跟枢木朱雀谈笑风生，即使这个白色死神平时从不高他们一等，即使这个第一骑士无数次赞美过他们的技术。但一旦真正与这个怪物对阵，那种打心底里恐惧与绝望仍如影随行的将他们没顶。第三骑士曾说过，除了技术上的差异，更多的是经历过战火的洗礼被执念所绑架的枢木朱雀的精神力是他们无法理解的世界，难道他们真的终此一生都无法战胜枢木朱雀与兰斯洛特。

想到此这个在西伯利亚冰原中长大把力量当作毕生唯一追求的大贵族家的骄傲小女儿突然失去了反抗的力量，看着马上就要直直砸上去的地面竟然没有反推推进器的念头……

“蒂塔！”

“蒂塔！”

两声嘶吼从通信器里传来，惊醒了陷入深渊的蒂塔的神智。她条件反射下狠狠的推开推进器，在与地面直接碰撞前，勉强启动的推进器给她带来了一瞬的停滞。从天空俯冲从地面飞跑的兰斯洛特与杰兰特同时抓住了加雷斯。

“战斗中你走什么神！！”把蒂塔托在里地面几米的距离，是阿尔帕德和他的杰兰特。他的声音没了往日的冷静，在已经被兰斯洛特打坏飞行单元的杰兰特里气急败坏的吼着。

“……对，对不起……”蒂塔难以置信刚才自己一瞬间做了什么，后知后觉的觉得手有些发抖，似乎很难从操纵杆上拿开。而这种情况自从她军校二年级之后再也没发生过。她难道变软弱了？

“从数值看你们又进步了。”第一骑士的声音适时插进了两个人的谈话中间，“兰斯洛特今天已经使出了全力，才不至于被你们从天上打下来。”

不知道朱雀的鼓励起到了什么样的作用，阿尔帕德和蒂塔沉默了。

“啊哈哈……”几分钟之后是蒂塔先出声，听声音似乎已经正常了，“数值倒真是新高。但是后面半句是骗人的吧，枢木大人。”

听到蒂塔恢复如常，阿尔帕德偷偷的出了一口，回到了平日那种有些无力又油滑的调调：“使出全力什么的，我为杰兰特还四肢健全深表感谢。如果断手断脚，我整备班的姐姐们会杀了我的。”

“啊哈哈哈，非要说的话，后半句的后半句是骗人的。打下来还不至于，如果我使出全力的话。你们还有的是时间，别着急……”朱雀笑了，兰斯洛特放开拽住加雷斯的手轻轻的飞回地面，“……现在阿尔帕德陪蒂塔去医疗单位检查加速病的指标，旋转核心技术进入第十二代之后所有KMF驾驶员的加速病发病率都升高了。蒂塔是不是因为这段时间我休假所有工作都分到你们头上，累着了。”

“Yes，my lord。”

兰斯洛特，加雷斯与杰兰特离开训练场时所有人都爆发出雷动的掌声。听到这个掌声人却还在格纳库摆弄莫尔雷德模块环接楔的秋木千草抬起头，莫名的看着训练场方向，无奈的笑着摇摇头。

这里大概真的聚集了全天下最傻的一群KMF傻瓜。


	13. Chapter 13

那个年轻的犯错女仆被放了一天假，离开皇宫后她惊魂未定的直接去了位于王宫所在地两条街区之外的高级办公区，进入一栋崭新的投资服务公司大楼。跟在后面扮作路人的咲世子看到她消失在指纹锁门背后的身影，微微点点头，她已经得到鲁鲁修少爷想要的东西了。

这家公司最大的股东是马尔蒂尼家族，虽然表面是他们其他的家族成员在参与经营，但……谁都明白是怎么回事。既然这个女孩会换装来到这里，那么白羊宫寝殿的一切都有了最合理的解释。

果然已经被发现了吗？不过就如同鲁鲁修少爷所说，这才是对方的正常水平……

“哈！果然是你，咲世子小姐，奇遇啊。”

就在这时突然有人从背后惊醒了看的专心的咲世子。条件反射的在手中扣紧暗器，咲世子的每一根汗毛都树了起来，会是谁在这种地方看穿虽然只是稍微但仍然是变装过后的自己。她有点僵硬的转过头。，到来人带着让人禁不住感到信任与愉快的练习好的笑容用扇子冲她轻轻挥手。

“怎么会在这儿……”

捏皱手里最后一个纸杯，卡诺恩深深吸了一口气，平缓自己的情绪。看看旁边已经吓的噤若寒蝉的下属，又看看这第一次汇报工作就已经快哭的女孩子，最终的最终只能无奈的对其他人做了一个带她出去的手势。

事到如今再发火有什么用，自从上次娜娜莉陛下要求缩减内廷事物开支因此对所有宫廷雇员进行了裁员和换岗之后，白羊宫的内应就一个都没留下的全军覆没。现在这个女孩还还是好不容易才塞进去的新人，底板清白就意味着没有训练，是他自己不该对这个根本是外行的女孩抱有太大希望。

她提供的信息……

卡诺恩用笔在刚才的记录上默默的点着，一条条的重新核对。黑发，紫色眼睛，一米八左右的身高，身材纤细，说话的口音与遣词的方式和娜娜莉陛下很像，住在白羊宫与娜娜莉陛下同房，咲世子听其差遣……这些特征描述都指向了一个最不可能的答案，但往往如果一切的可能都被排除了，剩下的那个最不可能就是真相。

伊拉斯谟……吗？还是……

“立刻！”整理好思绪有了下一步计划的卡诺恩突然出声，这让面色苍白汗珠斗大的下属吓的一抖。他们没出息的表现再一次激怒了卡诺恩，他不耐烦的把笔摔在桌上，“去给我重新调查十四年前第99代皇帝鲁鲁修.Vi.布里塔尼亚的处刑记录。至于剩下的人，严密监视皇宫所有人的出入。”

“遵命，马尔蒂尼大人！”领头的赶紧站了起来，腰杆挺的笔直，“属下马上就去查！皇宫方面早已就布控，据传来最新消息，女王陛下的专车之一已经离宫，确认车内不是女王陛下。”

“你们……”卡诺恩深深的叹了一口气，不知道是该表扬下属没有自己吩咐就已经行动做得好，还是该骂他们对于情报的轻重缓急分不清，“……算了，给我加派人手盯紧那辆车和车里的人。”

换了便装朱雀走在商业街上稍微有点内疚。刚才送了蒂塔和阿尔帕德去医院，他的事物提醒就提示他今早接到电话定下的预约到了时间，他没能陪着蒂塔做完检查。不过这边也不能耽误，今天早上他心情不好接电话的时候还对老板态度不佳，正想着要去道歉。

“啊……刚才脑子一热下手是重了点啊。”他半真半假反省，“不过都是圆桌骑士，也已经到了不打起十二万分精神便不能应付的境地。”

一边念叨着，他一边推推鼻梁上的墨镜。默默扎进了潘多拉贡最繁华商业区的人流中。

目的地是一个闹中取静的天地，设在曾经最高的地标建筑帝国大厦的楼顶上。现在却被周围更高大的摩天大楼团团围住，只一面向着潘多拉贡市内面积最大的公园，每天能享受三小时的阳光。是一栋精巧的三层小楼，有着大理石的柱子和石雕的围栏，被好几种藤曼爬满了向阳的半边白墙，盛放着五颜六色的小花。门口有个小小的带喷水池的花园，小天使的雕像在池中欢快的戏水。若不是周围这高楼林立，玻璃幕墙耀眼的景色，会让人误以为这里是恬静的郊外。唯一能让人意识到这里还是市中闹市区半空中就是这间小楼门外是一个透明电梯间而不是乡村小路。

看了看设在这间大厦下六层已经在潘多拉贡有百年历史老铺百货人流如织的盛况，朱雀选择绕过巨大的女王生日庆典活动看板，爬了两层消防梯才走进大厦侧面隐藏的电梯。他从牛仔裤裤兜里摸出枚小巧的珠宝袖扣在电梯感应区扫过，电梯便动起来直行顶楼。

这便是一直为帝都贵族阶级服务的顶级珠宝供应商的气派。

电梯抵达顶楼的时候，已经有人在门口等他:“欢迎光临，枢木大人。您的东西已经准备好了，以及老板有一些需要跟你商谈的事物。”

摸摸自己的鼻尖，不管几次来这种纯粹贵族的做派朱雀都不太习惯，不过他确实又是这里最重要又忠实的顾客。轻轻的清了清嗓子，他点点头便跟着出来迎接的人走了进去。

像回家一般的氛围，客厅已经摆好茶点。在帮他挂好外套告知朱雀老板正在为预定的商品做最后的准备，服务人员便得体的退了出去，给客人完全放松的私人空间。不过刚刚在训练场上爽快的打了一场的朱雀可没有心思坐着吃东西，坐不住便在屋子里转了起来。果然这里仍然是一间商店，桌上盘子里摆着的，装饰在靠垫上，挂在盆栽下的全都是货真价实高级珠宝。在让人眼花缭乱的闪耀中一个展翼状的胸针陈列吸引了他的注意。这个胸针他已经在很多社交场合见过不同的人戴过好几次了，这在撞个颜色都大惊小怪的社交圈是很不常见的。

单片的羽翼展开，又在下端像要保护什么似的缱绻而回。看材质倒是并不特别名贵，但珍珠贝母那天然的虹光十分美丽又温暖。与其他看到成品胸针不同，这枚胸针本该被翅膀保护起来的核心宝石却空缺……这是？

“这是本季的新设计。”店主的声音适时响起答疑解惑，“如果有客人中意的话，可以把代表自己或者自己喜欢的宝石镶嵌进去。”

“代表自己？”朱雀本能的觉得有点奇怪，说话的时候挑起半边眉毛。

年过半百的店主见被问到这里终于是觉得逃不过去，放下手中一大一小两个盒子。朝朱雀郑重的鞠了一躬：“非常抱歉，枢木大人。这款本来是客人单独定制的，但是因为那位小姐的很多朋友都想要，最后变成了可以更换核心宝石的底座设计。这款胸针被命名为‘兰斯洛特之翼’。”

“兰斯洛特？”朱雀狐疑的指指自己，见店主局促的点点头，心中明白了几分。难怪自己最近老能见到带这款胸针的人凑到自己面前。

也不是什么大不了的事儿。决定不再为难店主，朱雀放过那块胸针，重新回到沙发边坐下：“今天早上因为别的事情情绪没控制好，对您失礼了。”

“没有的事儿，小店一直承蒙您的照顾。”店主见朱雀放过那块胸针，长出一口气，随即跟过来单膝跪在地上。优雅的把两个盒子摆在了朱雀的面前。先把较小的那个乳白天鹅绒的盒子推到过来：“您定做的东西已经好了。这块宝石质地比较特殊，雕刻的时间比较久，望您见谅。”

看看那个盒子再看看店主，朱雀在拿与不拿之间陷入了两难。虽然这个是他定制的，他也不是第一次在这个店铺购买特殊商品，但是老板这殷切希望的眼神……是非要自己当面验货吗？硬着头皮把盒子打开一条缝，又快速伸手进去感受了一下。朱雀登时有些脸红的赶紧关上盒子，慌慌张张的冲着店主点点头以示满意：“这个很好，那么刚才说有什么事情要跟我商量。”

“感谢您的惠顾。”老板先微微欠身，然后才将另一个大盒子推到朱雀面前打开：“是您上次委托我们清洗保养的那套服装。织物部分已经委托有关系的服饰品店完成作业，金饰品和其他宝石也已经由本店全部清洗完毕。有些松脱或者变形的部件也已经更换。”

边说着老板边从这个装原石的专用盒子里用镊子夹出了几枚新的紫水晶原石:“之前也和您讨论过，衣服上的紫水晶扣色相并不完全一致，水晶的等级也有些参差不齐。这次我们得到了一些好的水晶原石，请问您是否需要更换原来的扣子？”

看着那些紫的炫目的宝石在桌子上闪光，想起了这套衣服穿在那人身上梦幻又绝望的美丽。朱雀觉得自己没有不换的理由，当即就决定了。但紧接着他的目光就被原石盒里的另一块巨大的宝石吸引。被打磨成了尖锐又冷酷的菱形水滴，但是这块晶莹剔透的水滴却有着与紫水晶紫的透亮浅显不同的魅惑人心的深紫色。

“那是什么？”他指着那块宝石难以控制的问出了口。

“哦！”见大主顾有兴趣，店主赶紧殷勤的把整个盒子拿了过来，“这是上周才过来的一块有色钻石。刚刚根据原石形状做完切割打磨，足有172.58克拉，还没有决定下一步。”

上周？朱雀的心里闪过了一个奇怪的念头：“从哪里来的？”

店主了然的点点头：“是第1区的珠宝商带来的，您的直觉真是精准。正是今年初发现时登上新闻的那块原石。但是因为原石并不是完全的粉色钻石，所以最后处理的时候做了切割，紫色的部分被分离，就是现在这块了。”

“所以这就是……人民之冠上的人民之心的……？”朱雀难以置信的瞪大了眼睛。

“没错这就是人民之心的‘兄弟’。”店主似乎也为自己能持有有如此罕见宝石感到自满，一边说一边有点摇头晃脑。

“我要了！”听到此，电光火石间朱雀就下了决定。他的急躁与果决连店主吓了一跳，但他却自顾自看着这块宝石魔怔起来，“我要了，谁都不能给。您的报价全部接受，不管有人任何人出什么价你只管找我拿更高，这块我要定了。”

“谢……谢您的惠顾。”这块宝石并不便宜，甚至用昂贵来形容都是无力的。店主被第一骑士的魄力吓得不轻，但却也为这么快就把这块价值连城的宝石出手没有压货而感到开心，“那您有什么特别的要求吗？”

这倒是难住一下热血上头的朱雀……什么要求？又不能真的做成另一顶皇冠。他环顾四周瞥见了桌上的那只兰斯洛特之翼，眼睛一亮。

“要求我倒是想到了，但是我要独一无二的。”


	14. Chapter 14

莫尔雷德。

继承前代第六圆桌骑士机体代号的异端机体。纤细的骨架，瘦长的形态让它看起来与主流如兰斯洛特之类的KMF相去甚远。而这正是布里塔尼亚历史上第二位日本地区出身的圆桌骑士秋木千草的专属座驾。

这台来源于罗伊德伯爵个人爱好的机体可以说从源头上进化的形式就与其他KMF有着天壤之别。独特的骨架与模块系统让人很难界定这架机体的主体部分到底是哪一边，但同时模块化让莫尔雷德拥有所有十二代机体中最快的整备速度和最广域的作战适应度。与此相对的代价则是莫尔雷德的动力核心空间受到了削弱，成为了火力值上限最低以及机体稳定性较差的圆桌骑士级机体。

没有人比她的主人秋木千草更了解她的好与坏，利与弊。作为阿什福德工业日本集团的工程师，他的父亲在参与这台机体开发的同时让这台机体占据了他整个青少年时期。他看着这台机体变成设想，变成图纸，变成实验，变成零件，变成雏形……觉得她是那么美丽。作为罗伊德伯爵的小爱好，整个开发团队没有申请任何的军方支持，甚至说是把这台异端想方设法藏起来也不为过。自然而然当第一次实机上线测试的时候，一直作为操作系统测试员的正在上工业高中的他成为了驾驶员的最好选择。

用罗伊德伯爵的话说他已经好久没有再遇到这么好的零件。

第一次推起莫尔雷德操纵杆时的心情与触感他现在都还记得，那是一生一次与命运相遇般的体验。几年后，在AI对战中已经是工科大学学生的他将模拟兰斯洛特拦腰斩断，这样的战绩让第一骑士和真正的兰斯洛特出现在他眼前，再往后……横竖也不能继续藏私的罗伊德伯爵与莫尔雷德就这样带着他迷迷糊糊走到了现在。

“当了圆桌骑士，我给你特权。所有骑士的机体随便你看，只要征得本人同意还可以试驾。”当时那个比自己大不了多少的英武骑士这样信誓旦旦的保证。

现在他过着每天与他最爱的KMF相伴的日子，对人生没有追求也没有怨言。若非要说他还有什么坚持，不过只是不喜欢不熟悉的整备班来碰他的挚爱。第七圆桌骑士的直属部队人数是出了名的少的可怜。他不光只是莫尔雷德的驾驶员，他更是照顾莫尔雷德的工程师。如果有空他更愿意这样亲自坐在格纳库里把莫尔雷德的模块环接楔一个个的擦干净。

“一，二，三……”

千草清点着擦过的楔子，确保没有遗漏。现在的格纳库跟刚才那个吵吵闹闹的仿佛不是一个地方。大部分人去午休了，而阿尔帕德和蒂塔去了医院还没回来，本该休假的枢木大人似乎也继续去休他的假了。只剩他与莫尔雷德，最享受的时光。

“请问？”

这片宁静被打破，却是有声音在格纳库的门口响起。那个声音有些低沉却又带着春风一般的柔和，让听的人舒心。当那个“请问”的声音再次响起，千草才意识到这个格纳库除了自己没有别人，像往常那样把对人接物全部推给阿尔帕德是不可能的。

“在这里。”靠在莫尔雷德的阴影里，被零件几乎埋住千草没法立刻站起来。他只能先出声示意，再一点点拿走身上的东西。

果然那个人循着声音走了过来，脚步声绕过被加雷斯巨大的弹夹垒起的墙。一个穿着灰色风衣带着墨镜的人闯进了千草的视线。高挑的身材，被风衣带子勒的几乎快折断的腰身，在斜射进的阳光下黑色的头发泛着深紫色的点点光泽。还没看到千草，那人先看到了半跪待机的莫尔雷德。他猛的摘下墨镜，上下打量着这架异端，紫色的瞳孔因为激动而扩张。

“伽尼梅德……月亮…怎么会…”他叹息着，仿佛穿过这架机体看到了遥远的过去又通过这架机体看到了更遥远的未来。

啊……

千草亦在心中叹息着，他能听到了自己已经提到嗓子眼的心跳。是阿尔帕德照片上的那个人，是他！褪去了华服，此刻他淡妆素裹却更加灵秀动人，盯着莫尔雷德的眼神跳跃着闪光。

“你！……咳！”千草听到自己发出的声音再次可笑的走调了，赶紧又咳嗽一声，“我是说，你知道伽尼梅德？现在知道的人可不多了。第三世代KMF，闪光的玛丽安奴殿下的机体。”

听到“闪光的玛丽安奴”，那个人身形不易察觉的绷了一下，随后才注意到与其说话的活人原来就在莫尔雷德脚下。没有回答问题，他只是看着千草从莫尔雷德的阴影里走出来，这个大男孩大大咧咧的拿着镜纸擦手，还有到处蹭的油污斑驳的白色圆桌骑士制服，他扑哧的笑了。

被他这么一笑，千草才意识到自己身上确实有点狼狈，立刻窘迫的脸上发烫。手忙脚乱的从放了一堆东西的箱子上扯出自己的圆桌披风披上，一桌的东西却又翻倒的一阵鸡飞狗跳。最后好不容易把披风披好，还刻意拢了拢好遮住腿上放部件蹭的油污，千草才不好意思的继续说：“我……我，只是好久没有遇到知道伽尼梅德的人了，有点激动。我还以为这世界上知道伽尼梅德的人除去我和和开发相关者，就只剩下枢木卿，瓦茵拜鲁古卿和罗伊德伯爵三人。没错，这台莫尔雷德就是第三世代KMF伽尼梅德的完成体，或者说又更加进化到奇怪的地方去了也不一定。”

那人看见千草如此自满的介绍着自己的机体——完成的伽尼梅德，目光里开始有了些藏不住暖意。他欣赏完伽尼梅德又上下打量了一下千草，最终目光停留在了千草的蓝色披风上：“你是圆桌骑士？我是说第七圆桌骑士。”

“是……啊……”千草回答的有些迟疑，他不知道为什么这个人会这样问。更无法读懂自己确认之后，他眼中一闪而过的的情绪代表了多少过往与情感。

这也许真的是命运开的玩笑。鲁鲁修看着伽尼梅德的进化版还有爱着这台机体的这个穿着第七圆桌骑士制服的日本男孩，竟然也一时词穷找不到话语。他只能诚恳的伸出自己的手:“果然是罗伊德弄出的东西。伽尼梅德，我是说莫尔雷德的原型对我来说有着很特殊的意义。我看到你如此爱惜这台新生的莫尔雷德，感到了幸福。请你在未来的时间里也与她好好相处。”

“我当然会，莫尔雷德对我来说是全部。” 新第七圆桌骑士的手握了回来，他没有戴手套，年轻的热度从相握的地方自然而然的传进了鲁鲁修的心里。他回答的那么郑重，让他身后的莫尔雷德仿佛也随之闪耀起来，“我叫秋木千草，第七圆桌骑士，认识你是我的荣幸”

“也是我的荣幸，第七骑士秋木千草大人。我叫伊拉斯谟。”说自己名字的时候，千草发现这个美丽的男人不知为什么稍微顿了顿，又轻轻叹了一口气才继续，“伊拉斯谟.枢木。”

“枢木？！”意识到自己是怪叫出来的，千草赶紧用手捂住自己的嘴。留下的眼珠骨碌碌转了一圈不敢直视伊拉斯谟的眼睛，尽是尴尬。

不过这倒是又一次逗笑了伊拉斯谟：“就是那个枢木，哈哈。我能问一下那个枢木在这里吗？”

那个……枢木？千草觉得自己脑子有点当机，有什么呼之欲出的答案，但心里又觉得那个答案让人很不能接受。枢木，他问那个枢木？第一骑士吗？

他为了和自己握手而取下手套的右手上，有枚戒指在刺眼的反光。

“枢木大人的话，刚才离开了。据说有个什么私人约会。”把手从脸上拿开机械回答的千草觉得自己的声音在梦游，“应该是往克洛维则商业区去了。他说明天过来的时候给我们带蛋白酥，蒂塔喜欢的蛋白酥只有克洛维则商业区的老店有卖……”

“谢谢！我就是要问这个。”伊拉斯谟拉着他的手又摇了摇，“帮了我大忙。”

“那个！枢……伊拉斯谟先生。”看着最后又看了一眼莫尔雷德的人已经转身走远，声音越过脑子，千草急急的叫住他，“我还会再见到你吗？”

“你是第七圆桌骑士吧？好好效忠娜娜莉陛下，总会有机会。”

直到格纳库的门合上，自己也没放下自己冲着空气摇着再见的手。很久以后，秋木千草发现自己对那时的情景依然历历在目，这让他轻轻的靠在窗边叹息着呢喃。

“如果那天陪蒂塔去医院而不是留在格纳库……”

今天是第壹百零壹代布里塔尼亚皇帝登基日子。撇下外面朝贺的群臣，狂欢的民众，那个在外能叱咤风云的年轻公主。不，已经是女王了。她流下的眼泪滴在已经迈入老年的秋木千草的手上，滚烫的温度挥之不去。即使他已经用这双手收拾完所有行礼，最后一次在窗边眺望潘多拉贡夜幕下的灯火。

“……人生也不会有任何不同吧。”


	15. Chapter 15

把自己的帆布水桶背包口子再次收收好，朱雀觉得现在装在里面的那个乳白色天鹅绒盒子简直是个定时炸弹。他得赶紧回家把这玩意锁在保险柜最深处才安心。然而世上的很多事就是这么事与愿违。如同现在这通正在响铃的通信，再晚一秒钟，朱雀就会登上去皇宫方向的地铁。但现在他已经管不了包里的烫手山芋和从他面前呼啸而过的列车，因为那个铃声是属于鲁鲁修的。

“喂！”朱雀觉得自己接起来声音都在发抖。

而那边三天未听到的鲁鲁修的声音亦是温柔细腻：“亲爱的，我现在一个人帝国大厦的下面，娜娜莉的看板前。五分钟立刻过来。”

鲁鲁修居然一个人？他离开皇宫了！能见到鲁鲁修了！这些念头让朱雀忘我地在地铁站里疯跑起来。直奔上地面被扑面而来的阳光刺得眼前一白，他才突然意识到……刚才鲁鲁修居然叫他亲爱的？！看来是有什么麻烦事儿要临头了。

午时的商业区，晴空万里。人海搅起燥热，让初秋的天气愣愣的有了些夏天的错觉。脱掉开始发热的灰色风衣架在手上，鲁鲁修看着对面大楼大荧幕上娜娜莉的宣传片陷入了没有头绪的思维发散。

这大概是他可能会记住一辈子的一个意外的时刻。一对相爱的人，像约会般在哪里约好相见，带着急切又期待的心情等待。本来挺普通的，却又因为彼此的生活太不普通而显得不寻常起来。

先是在幕墙一般的人流里看见了那撮棕色的卷毛。朱雀的身高在日本人里相当出众，但在布里塔尼亚却只能属于偏上，这让他不像在日本那样能一眼在人群中被找到。鲁鲁修看到那撮棕色的卷毛忽高忽低的在人群里穿来穿去，以惊人的速度与灵活度朝这边移动。然后是一点点蓝色外套的颜色，忽隐忽现。最后那个人从人群里冲出来，一个踉跄却凭借身体的天赋在踉跄中找到平衡直接拔开步子就跑了起来。他那么着急，甚至在还没确认自己的位置之前就朝着之前自己描述中的看板方向全力奔跑，这样的朱雀让三日又加上之前一个多月没能见到他的鲁鲁修心中亦充盈起一股甜蜜的躁动。

在找到鲁鲁修靠在百货门口巨大罗马柱的身影的那一瞬间，朱雀的眼睛骤然明亮起来，翠绿的眸子在正午的阳光下淬出了淡淡的不真实的蜜色。他跑过来，无法抑制脸上的笑容和脚步的急切。他远远的就张开双臂，再猛冲过来一把将回以同样微笑的鲁鲁修拥进怀里，甚至情绪高涨的顺势抱着他转了一圈。在半悬在空中的鲁鲁修用手轻轻擦去他鼻尖的细碎的汗珠时，他深深的吻住了鲁鲁修的嘴唇。

地点，时间都已经不再重要了。轻轻放下他，朱雀紧紧拥着自己朝思暮想的人，鲁鲁修没有推开他，反而轻轻收紧了抓着他后背的手。是否他也如自己思念他一样思念着自己，是吗？想到此，朱雀急不可耐的伸出舌头撬开鲁鲁修的嘴唇。在唇尖划过贝齿的时候，对方为他打开了紧锁的口腔，用同样湿热的舌把他的全部裹挟而入。变成暴风骤雨的吻，粘膜的相贴，感受过敏的舌面互相舔舐，当朱雀几乎又快把怀里的人抱离地面的时候，鲁鲁修的双手深深陷进了他的后背。

连心跳也融合成熟悉频率，这一秒的他们终于完全停泊在了对方的港湾。

是人群里诧异的惊呼让俩人从沉溺中放开对方，朱雀却仍然没放开撑住鲁鲁修发软身体的手。在微微的喘息里，鲁鲁修看了朱雀一眼，朝他的脸上比了一下，便被逗笑了。正纳闷自己如何被认出的朱雀，借着鲁鲁修脸上墨镜的反光和鲁鲁修的手势才反应过来，是自己刚才跑急了，没戴墨镜。如果说自己便服单独走在街上可能也许还不会被认出来，俩人站在满是皇家徽章的生日庆典看板前热吻了十多分钟，不被发现才怪。

有些尴尬，有些脸红，朱雀挠着头冲鲁鲁修露出了知道自己犯错的傻笑。从朱雀的领口拿出墨镜架在他脸上，再宠溺的拉下他在挠头的手把它捏在手心里，鲁鲁修全力绷住自己的表情牵着朱雀快速的闪进离他们最近的看起来不容易被大批人马跟进的高级奢侈品店。

果然不到一会儿，外面就因为第一骑士出现的传言而聚集起越来越多的人潮。但值得庆幸的是还没有人敢直接越过门口高大的黑衣保安冲进这间感觉连壁纸都是金子贴的有御用标识的店里。虽然躲过了外面大批的围观人群，让俩人长出一口气，摘下墨镜的他们却又对上了店内面面相觑不知所措的店员，鲁鲁修歪着头扫视一圈。

“要不……就先买块表吧？第一骑士大人。 ”

在这个整个潘多拉贡最大的商场里感受购物的乐趣，这绝不是鲁鲁修的最终目的，这只是他计划的一部分。但之后有计划也不代表他不能享受这难得的“约会”。在童年的暑假，他和朱雀被关在神社里不得外出。在阿什福德上学时期，他们……总之竟然也没有一起外出过，唯一一次在街上见面还让夏莉……之后的这十多年……想到这里鲁鲁修轻轻的下意识的摇了摇头。

靠在商场巨大天井旁往下漫无目地张望等待，去厕所的朱雀还没回来。“沙沙”伴随着植物枝叶脆爽的抖动声，在狂欢躁动的空气中散出一股清新的水汽。正是等的有点无聊出神的鲁鲁修开始察觉到内心涌出的不耐，却被耳边骤然出现的声音与气息给惊住。

红色紧跟着就夺取了他的全部视野，一束玫瑰带着最新鲜的模样被伸到他面前，近到花瓣上的剔透水滴都要飞溅到他脸上，瞬时被激发玫瑰香直冲鼻腔。

“送……送你的。”举着花的人，罕见的不好意思了起来，竟然有点微微脸红。他的绿眼睛甚至顶不住鲁鲁修审视的目光而心虚的看向自己的脚尖，但手中的花仍然执拗的举着。

伸头看看位于天井最下方地下一层一角的花店，被摆在橱窗里的花架上红玫瑰的一排桶之中有一只空空如也，又看看朱雀身后十米“F5”指示牌旁据雀说内急的不得了非要去不可的洗手间。他突然明白了这个男人是怎么从另一边飞跑出去跑下六楼又跑上六楼只为送一束玫瑰花的直白。

这让即使目看千帆侧过，尝尽物是人非的鲁鲁修也没法不感觉到心中最纯粹的动容冲破层层阴霾的回忆长处小小的嫩芽。小心的把花从朱雀手里接过来，抱在怀里，深深感受了一下鲜花的芬芳，他冲他的伴侣露出了甜蜜的微笑。这让等待宣判般紧张的朱雀也一下被救赎，紧张褪去明明白白的爱恋便出现在脸上。他急切勾住鲁鲁修的手，往他的下一个梦想进发。

在电扶梯上主动站在鲁鲁修下面一格，把桶包打开让他把花塞进去，免得占着手拿着麻烦。虽然鲁鲁修在小心翼翼的把花放进去的过程中随口问的一句“这白盒子拿来干什么的？”差点让朱雀下电梯时可疑的一个踉跄，但不妨碍他远远退后在朱雀身后欣赏那束花盛开在背包口，让朱雀像背了一个花瓶一般的滑稽可爱。

分开十米，远离数步，便敏感察觉到鲁鲁修没在自己身边。朱雀立刻停下来紧张的到处张望，在找见鲁鲁时又舒展开眉眼站在原地等着他过来。他好像每次都能最先发现“你不在”，又每次都会在找到他之后“安定”……这句话闪过自己心间的时候，鲁鲁修觉得这句话的意思太多了，多到他都害怕思考。但至少此时此刻的“我不在”，“你找我”，“你等我”是让他感觉到幸福的。三步并做两步走回朱雀的身边，对方赶忙重新抓住他的手十指相扣，却没再继续走。带着一点点希冀一点点不好意思又一点点坚持，朱雀轻轻靠在他的耳边试探：“我想给你买点衣服。”

衣服？鲁鲁修疑惑的看着朱雀和他们停留在门口的这家虽然高级但终归只是买成衣的铺子。朱雀从以前就一直喜欢给他置办各种衣物，枢木本宅有整整一整间屋的姹紫嫣红。所有事到而如今……朱雀是想？

“我上次路过就觉得这件衣服非常非常适合你了，但是一想到没有征得你的同意……我就没敢买……”朱雀拉着他直冲到店铺的一个货架前，取出一件衣服，献宝似的给他看。

鲁鲁修狐疑的看着献宝的朱雀和他手上相对于“宝”的定义来说非常朴素的衣服。朱雀对于“给他买衣服”这件事的小心翼翼程度超出了害羞的范畴，他把买衣服这个行为看的似乎非常敏感？！生怕自己不接受似的。而这种态度则确确实实的超过了鲁鲁修的理解能力。那只是一件状似朴素的休闲西装，是大街上稍微有些气质的男人最普遍的选择。若非要说有什么特别，在拿出来放在比较强的灯光下看看，看似黑色的朴素布料里掺杂着一丝丝金属质感的深紫色丝线，不仔细看是察觉不出来的，但却让整件衣服在简洁中多了几分不同。

是很不错的一件衣服，鲁鲁修也觉得朱雀和他水火不容的审美这次超水平发挥。但……这不足以解释当他点头接受时，朱雀雀跃过度的情绪。他几乎是连蹦带跳的去付了款，甚至激动的第一次输错了密码。

为什么？！被提好衣服的朱雀拉走的鲁鲁修在心里最后一次问。然而或许他又会马上抹掉心中的问号。他并不在乎那答案，知道朱雀会因此有点异常就行了，如果他有缘分知道答案的话，终是会知道的。毕竟在这十几年中他早已养成了不求甚解的习惯，来让自己不要疯狂。

“鲁鲁修，我给你买个杯子吧。”站在家饰点的门口朱雀指着一个猫咪造型的杯子如是说。

“鲁鲁修，我给你买双凉拖吧，万一要去海边呢？”站在品牌鞋垫门口朱雀提着纸袋子说。

“鲁鲁修，我给你买个新手机吧！”站在电子用品店门口，朱雀提着一堆纸袋子说。

“鲁鲁修，这个节能的太阳能车不错，自动驾驶系统评分非常高。罗伊德先生都说过民用技术做到这份上很良心，据说明年也会在日本同步上市呢！”站在品牌车的宣传摊位前，朱雀抓着一份资料认真的避开花塞进背包里。

“鲁鲁修，这个牌子的沐浴皂据说特别好，买点带回去吧？”站在一个标榜天然的小众皂品店门口，朱雀提着一大堆带子照着手机上的网评说。

“鲁鲁修，我给你买糖吧。”站在糖果店门口，朱雀提着一堆一堆的带子和店招牌上的小熊大眼瞪小眼。

“鲁鲁修，我……”

看着那家二星的传统西餐厅招牌下排队的长龙，朱雀开始默默考虑是不是需要刷脸，然而还没等他的把话说完。鲁鲁修走到他面前，用手指按住了他的嘴唇，自己却无法绷住表情，嘴角带着无可奈何勾起了幸福的弧度。

“朱雀，我请你吃饭吧。”

一家受日本自治区饮食文化影响的日式西餐屋，出名的是用炖牛肉的手法炖汉堡肉。人气比刚才朱雀为鲁鲁修选的那家还有过之而无不及。看着朱雀看到排队长度的哀嚎，鲁鲁修偷笑这却没告诉朱雀，早知道会这样咲世子在推荐这家店的时候就已经帮他定了位置。

然而再一次，世上的很多事就是这么事与愿违。

“哇!”不远处的玩具城里好巧不巧传出了孩子的尖利的哭声。

看着近在眼前的餐厅和马上就要到的预定时间，又看看马上戒备起来的朱雀，鲁鲁修佯装委屈的深深叹了一口气，便拉着已经满脸担忧迅速进入“保卫人民”状态的第一骑士大人往与餐厅相反方向的事发地点走去。

“那可是一家号称女王陛下来都得守规矩不例外的死心眼店主开的店啊。搅了我的午餐，你只能自掏腰包用冰淇淋赔罪了，第一骑士大人。”这么说着的鲁鲁修指指管闲事途中路过的这间小小手工冰淇淋店，坏心眼挠了挠朱雀的手心。


	16. Chapter 16

“啊哈哈哈哈……”

朱雀牵着鲁鲁修的手，大笑着拐进这个巨大的商场位于四层的空中广场，除了零星的咖啡厅户外座和喷泉造景，这里没有知明品牌的商户入口，也不是活动场地显得有点冷清。即使这样他们默契的拉着彼此仍然七拐八绕进用竹林、金雀花与鸢尾编织的最不为人知的角落。

“你看见刚才那个孩子的表情了吗？”介于朱雀自己手里还拿着一个纸杯抹茶冰淇淋，他用脸给鲁鲁修做示范，那个大大的破涕为笑的脸。

“自掏腰包给人家买加雷斯的模型，还非要再塞一个兰斯洛特。非常成熟，枢木大人。”鲁鲁修靠在他的身边把脑袋枕在朱雀的肩膀上微微喘气，“你知道你签名的时候，那孩子的家长都快要和店员一起跪下了吗？！”

“可是那孩子真的非常想要啊……女孩子不该玩这种东西这个论调在我这儿可行不通。”朱雀咬了一口在跑动中已经坍塌下来的冰淇淋尖，至于荡出来满手融化的冰淇淋水，让他之后再考虑。

“辛苦你了啊，为二十年后的皇家军校费心费力的招揽生源。”

能感觉说这话的鲁鲁修靠在他肩膀上轻轻的笑着，微微的颤动透过相亲的肌肤传过来，让朱雀也跟着咧开嘴。偏头看看鲁鲁修稍微跑到有点红晕的脸，朱雀觉得此刻幸福的有点不真实。

鲁鲁修像是感知到了这股悸动，即使并不能真的看到，但朱雀仍然“看到”鲁鲁修从墨镜背后满含暖意的瞥了自己一眼。然后他抓过朱雀流满冰淇淋水的手，拉到到自己眼前。

要干什么？

这个问题还没来得及问出口。舌尖的触感贴上来的一瞬间，朱雀觉得自己脑子嗡的一下就白了。鲁鲁修伸出舌头从手腕舔了上来，最后用舌尖在他的手心打转。而他唯一能做的就是在脑中默背兰斯洛特零件编号好让自己的下面不至于立刻就弹起来。但鲁鲁修显然没有为他着想，转着圈用舌尖把流的一道一道的绿色甜水全收入口中，还发出滋滋的水声。仿佛这些还不够似的，他腻着朱雀的身体顺着他起伏的衣服皱褶用手指如弹钢琴般跳过，最后在金属的皮带扣上轻轻一挑。

随着这一条挑，朱雀的理智像是被尖刀划过，脑中弦裂四溅，铮铮作响。

冲破理智的欲望烧了起来，肩头的重量却突然在这个时候一轻。鲁鲁修风过无痕的转身离开了？！那个罪魁祸首嘴里嘟囔着要去给朱雀的后辈买蛋白酥，却在朱雀看不到的角度，嘴边挑起了胸有成竹的微笑。

下一秒，鲁鲁修感觉自己的身体被一股巨大的力量勾住，被生生拽了回去。摔在墙上的时候，他的后脑和腰撞击在敦实的两片缓冲上，是朱雀伸手用拥抱的方式护住了他。但随即这个让人安心的拥抱变成充满吞噬与压迫力量的大网把他全然包裹住。朱雀的重量，朱雀的体温，朱雀的味道让他完全与世界隔绝，他被朱雀从这个世界吃掉藏了起来。

“鲁鲁修，鲁鲁修，鲁鲁修……”朱雀魔怔一般呢喃着，仿佛这是一句让他存活的咒语。他拱着贴上来，用自己的额头蹭鲁鲁修的额头滚烫的气息喷在鲁鲁修的脸上、颈窝，甚至顺着衬衫敞开的领口的淌进他的胸膛。

好烫，鲁鲁难耐的扭动了一下。

朱雀的开关已经完全被打开，他因为我……鲁鲁修在睫毛都能相互碰触的极近距离望进朱雀灼灼紧盯自己的眸子里，灵魂因为那双翠绿眼睛里燃烧的火焰而叹息而赞美而颤抖。

搂在背后的手深深的嵌进了鲁鲁修的身体，甚至抓得他发疼。那股仿佛要让他们燃烧殆尽的狂爱火焰已经冲破平时冷静自持的皮囊完全的熊熊燃烧。最轻微的碰触，最细小的吐吸，甚至是彼此身边看不见摸不着的玄妙磁场，只要有对方的东西靠过来身体就仿佛电流流过般的酥麻，让快感窜到下腹。

朱雀已经硬了，他们甚至还没有接吻。

在毫无缝隙的拥抱里，朱雀挺着下身被困在牛仔裤里的坚硬毫无章法的在鲁鲁修的大腿上蹭着，在每一下摩擦中发出近乎痛苦的“嘶嘶”声。鲁鲁修下意识的紧紧抓住朱雀的后背，想要安抚他所受的煎熬，挺起自己也已经微鼓的胯部迎上去和他的挤压在一起……这让两个人的身体都狠狠的紧锁了一下。

这还不够！

朱雀沸腾的脑子里只有这一个念头。他扯出鲁鲁修衬衫的下摆，手凶狠的伸进去握住鲁鲁修细腰上不多的皮肉搓揉，这让鲁鲁修因稍微吃痛而敞开了口腔。这正是他等待的时机，他吻上去，嘴唇、贝齿和舌头一样没有放过。他使劲吸吮着鲁鲁修口中的液体，舔过每一寸粘膜，仿佛那是沙漠中甘露的源泉。在鲁鲁修被吻的晕头转向身体渐渐软下来时，他掐着鲁鲁修腰的手往后探去，沿着裤腰和臀瓣间的缝隙偷偷潜入。轻轻摩挲那块细嫩的皮肤，久违的触感让朱雀的身心得到了极大的满足。就在鲁鲁修被他的抚摸带进节奏开随着喘息的时候，他手一扭用中指勾进了他朝思暮想的甜美后穴。

好紧！哪怕只是一个指尖的进度，在肛口的挤压中朱雀仍然感觉到这个一个多月没有被碰触的属于他的地方变的多防备。鲁鲁修在他的碰触下难耐的扭动起来，双腿下意识想要夹紧却又被朱雀的腿撑住无法动弹，这让他发出了哀求的哼哼声。不仅紧，还很涩……不知道是不是一个月的空窗让他的后穴疏于使用，还是这半公开的环境让鲁鲁修的紧张达到了前所未有的程度。朱雀发现罕见的在按摩玩弄了那里将近十分钟之后，那里仍然未为他敞开。

与朱雀的艰难不同，在这久违探索的过程中，鲁鲁修的全部注意力都集中到因为朱雀手的挤入而变得特别紧绷的裤子上，那勒的他的勃起生疼。他在痛苦慌乱中解开自己的腰带又不顾一切的掏出已经开始“哭泣”的阴茎，在下体被解放出禁锢的那一瞬间他长叹一口气，眼神甚至有些失焦。随即有些恢复的神智让他注意到朱雀前面硬的可怕的鼓包。“他也一定很疼吧……”在这单纯逻辑的引导下，他伸手摸上朱雀的命根，撕扯着拉开刚才被自己挑抹玩弄过的那根皮带。在那个大家伙迫不及待的跳出来的时候，鲁鲁修难以控制的把那东西和自己的握在了一起。

“哦……！”这触感让被鲁鲁修紧缩的后穴急出一身汗的朱雀发出野兽一般的咆哮。一下没控制好力道的手指狠狠拉扯了一下鲁鲁修完全不配合的后穴，让鲁鲁修痛呼着流出了眼泪，失力松开握紧的双手。朱雀被这声不寻常的痛呼吓的停下来，鲁鲁修的眼泪让他恢复了理智。比起情欲，心疼与爱恋的心情溢满了他的心，他赶紧把手抽出来……捧着鲁鲁修的脸顺着泪痕一下一下的吻了上去。

“体力笨蛋……在这种地方发情，我是直接从宫里出来的，你觉得我可能带着润滑剂吗？”大大的喘了一口气，鲁鲁修因为消耗太多的体力而不得不软软的靠在朱雀的怀里。

“我也……没带。”朱雀气急败坏，他根本不知道自己今天能见到鲁鲁修，见鬼的。

但他们依偎在一起蓄势待发硬到轻颤的阴茎们可不同意他们临阵逃脱。怎么办？！这是他们要解决的头等大事。朱雀低头看着靠在他身上起伏喘息，已经全身皮肤都泛起粉红，双脚紧紧并拢下意识轻轻摩擦来缓解自己欲望的鲁鲁修，突然灵机一动。

“你干嘛？！”被朱雀翻身压在墙上的鲁鲁修声音都在发抖。

“你别管了，手撑好墙。”

一边回答的朱雀一边手完全没有停下。他拉出鲁鲁修的腰，把鲁鲁修紧身的裤子连同内裤一起一把扯到膝盖处，再轻轻的抬起他的下半身然收拢他露出来的修长白嫩的大腿。在朱雀紧紧的抓住他大腿的两侧往里挤住，滚烫的阴茎沿着臀缝慢慢滑下来时，已经预料到会发生什么事的鲁鲁修不可抑制的绷紧了大腿的肌肉。

“啊哈！”

朱雀像铁棒一样的阴茎从鲁鲁修大腿最细嫩的皮肤间穿过，劲道仿佛利刃入肉。滚烫的性器瞬间挤过他腿间，顶过会阴处薄薄的皮肤，沿着两颗睾丸间的小槽最后至下而上击中敏感的头部。这全然与之前做爱方式不同的快感，让鲁鲁修再也无法在乎周围环境，压抑自己的声音。

“啊！……啊……哈……啊，啊……”他抓狂的叫出来，即使朱雀停止动作开始静静的贴住他，他仍然无法收住自己的声音只能断断续续的叫着。

朱雀不着急，他在等着鲁鲁修慢慢平静，当声音渐小颤抖也渐静的时候，他把自己的阴茎抽回去，用比第一下更凶猛的力度再一次突了过去。

这样的抽插不能坚持更久了

在鲁鲁修已经觉得自己大腿内侧火辣辣到发烫，蛋都要被捅掉的时候，他由衷的在心里发出这样的感叹。太激烈了，快感又那样陌生却没顶。后穴在使劲收缩，身体在不规律的 痉挛，他快到了。

仿佛有感应，就在高潮爆发的一瞬间，朱雀又一下顶了进来。他那根尺寸惊人的阴茎抖动着鲁鲁修并不陌生的频率一起射了出来。两股精液划出高低的弧线，全然被席卷与冲击中鲁鲁修挣扎着用发抖的手抓起被朱雀弃之不顾的吃废的冰淇淋纸杯，勉强接住。滚烫的体液就这样交融在了一起。

高潮过后朱雀没说话，他慢慢抽出自己软掉的东西，随意拢拢了自己的裤子，就赶紧把鲁鲁修深深的抱进怀里。他捧着鲁鲁修，沿着墙滑下去坐在地上，侧着把人圈在怀里，用吻合爱抚安慰高潮后发抖的敏感身体。

感受着余韵中慢慢渗出的安心与幸福感，鲁鲁修安静的靠在朱雀的怀里。几下深喘之后，他竖起食指比在唇边，用已经从情欲中清醒的带着冰冷侵略性的眼睛看向远远跟踪他而来已经尾随了一路的探子的方向，悄悄眨了眨眼睛。

“嘘……”


	17. Chapter 17

拿着部下传回来的报告，疾步走在通往修奈泽尔办公室的路上。即使窗外过分明媚的阳光有些刺眼，即使这传回来的照片与视频像素不太高，即使这个和枢木朱雀亲密无间的男子戴着墨镜，即使……真的是他吗？如果是身为亲哥哥的修奈泽尔会不会比他看得更准确？如果真是他？！从回报里讲的看，他们究竟在干什么啊。

微微皱起眉头，卡诺恩仿佛要把那几张全是噪点的照片盯穿似的埋着头闯进了办公室，忘记敲门。

“修奈泽尔……”，他若有所思的叨念着，却被颇为尖锐的笑声打断，从手头里的事里清醒，不得已在外人面前加上，“……殿下。”

他抬头看见了坐在修奈泽尔对面象皮沙发里的那个女人。阿格尼丝.奥古斯都，有着伊尔门男爵头衔的第一区与本国之间的联络人。

“啊！马尔蒂尼伯爵，您回来啦。我刚才还想托殿下转告您，您期待已久的那批宝石已经到了潘多拉贡啦。”阿格尼丝异常热情熟络的招呼已经在远东贵族集团新核心形成后的这许多年里听到腻耳。这就是这个女人的行事的风格，油滑到直白，势利到单纯，在修奈泽尔眼里属于可使用的那一类人，所以和她打交道成了必然。

但跟着她招呼背后来的东西……顶着阿格尼丝刺探的眼神，卡诺恩默默把手里的东西背在了身后，但还是晚了一步。阿格尼丝瞬间挑高的眉毛和惊奇的眼神把她已经看到十成十写在了脸上。

“奥古斯都夫人不是外人，卡诺恩。”同样发现的修奈泽尔笑着冲卡诺恩招招手，索要他手里的文件。

绕开阿格尼丝一边，卡诺恩把手里的东西交到修奈泽尔手里后便有点警戒的站在了他身边。修奈泽尔也许能解答他的疑问，这么想着卡诺恩细细观察着这个自己为之奉献了将近半生的男人，他的任何一丝表情自己都能解读出答案。

然而，这次用不着卡诺恩费力了。显然被报告的内容惊呆的不止卡诺恩一个人。总是会出现在修奈泽尔脸上那种乍看如和煦春日细看如坠冰窟的笑容消失了。随着报告一页一页翻过，修奈泽尔的嘴唇难得抿成了一条直线，甚至越绷越紧。翻到最后一页，果然连修奈泽尔也怔了一下，卡诺恩暗暗庆幸看来并不是自己大惊小怪。

“他们真的……？”修奈泽尔罕见的朝卡诺恩投去了难以置信的询问目光。

也只是听了报告的马尔蒂尼伯爵只能清了清的嗓子，伏下身子在宰相大人耳边悄悄的说:“两组都如是回报，应该错不了。枢木朱雀是在公开场合，虽然是没有人的公开场合把目标按在墙上，进行了……性交。”

没有管理好的吃惊表情，因为不敢相信而在屋中蔓延的尴尬，修奈泽尔竟然一时之间没了反应。会让他这样，看来真的是鲁鲁修。卡诺恩彻底确定了自己的猜测，却更难猜出修奈泽尔如此震惊是因为他的这个不省油的亲弟弟居然还活着，还是因为……

“咳……”

阿格尼丝的轻咳打碎了一屋卡壳的无声。她站起来打开自己的扇子一边轻摇着一边走进书桌边。卡诺恩刚想阻拦，那女人却带着极大愉悦感仿佛只是下意识，说出了让他们大吃一惊的爆炸性发言。

“我的天啊!”那女人眼睛瞥着修奈泽尔书桌上的照片，用充满浮夸戏剧表演式的的语调表达自己的感情，“枢木卿真是长情，这个宠物还养着呢。”

“你说什么？！”卡诺恩替修奈泽尔问出了心里的震惊。

“宠物，性奴啊。二位可是帝国最核心的贵族，不会连这个不懂吧。”这样说着在的阿格尼丝已现老态的脸上露出了充满暗示的笑容，扭曲的有点可怕。

但这不是重点。

“你说他是枢木的……什么？！性奴？！”修奈泽尔用食指狠狠的戳着桌上的照片，直接询问阿格尼丝，口气非常冲。

修奈泽尔……失态了？！卡诺恩觉得今天哪怕再出现什么怪相他都不会更被惊吓了。赶紧轻轻用手肘碰了碰修奈泽尔的后背，提醒对方冷静:“伊尔门男爵确定吗？这种事……虽说不是犯罪，还是得谨慎。”

“那是多少年前了，你看我人老了就是不容易记住事情。”拿走修奈泽尔指头下的那页纸阿格尼丝故作细细端详，“殿下不是替枢木卿讨过奥涅金公特别晚宴的邀请函吗？就是这个性奴，艳惊全场。被调教的除了主人的阴茎什么都不要的绝品性爱娃娃，弗拉基米尔到现在只要一提起当年的事儿都恨不得拿十架阿瓦隆把这个宠儿换回去。没想到他……枢木卿还养着呢。”

“你是说，奥涅金死的那晚上，他也在场……”修奈泽尔难以控制的又拿起照片盯着。

“砰！”门在这时突然被撞开，是马尔蒂尼的一个部下。即使已经吓的两腿发抖，但他却没有推出去而是搞搞举着一个电话跑进来，噗通就跪下了。

“修……修奈泽尔殿……殿下，马尔蒂尼大人！前线来电话，说监视对象想和‘哥哥’见一面。”

最后又给人狠狠的啃了几口，鲁鲁修才目送着满脸不情不愿的第一骑士大人转身消失在去往皇宫方向的地铁车门后。

“你再不走咲世子就要来了，想让病假变成50天吗？”回想起自己故意板着脸的小小恐吓和之后朱雀脸上出现的无比委屈的表情，转身离开地铁站的鲁鲁修不自觉的低头笑了起来。

出了地铁口，往就在旁边的退伍士兵组织的捐款箱里投了一张钞票，在志愿者甜甜的感谢声中鲁鲁修往前欠了欠身，盯着那个来监理活动的地铁安保，“告诉修奈泽尔，他弟弟要见他，现在。”

不出所料的，那个探子的表情瞬间变的精彩纷呈。拙劣的否认不是鲁鲁修感兴趣的范围，撂下这颗炸弹，始作俑者便干脆离开。在修奈泽尔来见他之前，他还有事情要做。闪进百货公司，穿过刚才他才买了一块表的奢侈品店，在一层储物柜里取出了自己早就放好的包，来到一处偏僻的洗手间。鲁鲁修把包放在洗手台看向镜中的自己，仍戴着淡淡红晕的脸庞和湿漉漉的嘴唇，两腿间被摩擦顶弄的感觉还让他有点腿软。再拎起被弄的黏嗒嗒的衬衣，他有点小无奈的摇了摇头。

是该说朱雀真是太放纵了呢？还是太配合了……

摇了摇头甩开脑中残存的朱雀刚才接吻时灼热的眼神，从包里翻出事先准备好的衣物，接下来的人可不是他三心二意便能应付的角色。

黑色的无袖高领紧身针织衣，紧身到微微有点绷的裤子。“嘶……”鲁鲁修靠在隔间的门板上，因吸气让嘴里叼着的衣服下摆滑下来，蹭过他现在无比敏感的乳头。这个刺激让他不得不把攥着钻石乳丁的右手放下一阵，略略喘息。已经很久没有戴过这么重的东西了。温和轻盈的陶瓷小棒被拔出来，金属钉子带着大颗钻石的重量再刺进去时，他全身都在发着抖的抗议。

抬手看看表，把衣服下摆又送进嘴里咬好。这次他要快刀斩乱麻，眼一闭心一横，猛的一下穿进去，他狠狠的痉挛了一下才颤抖扣上了锁扣。但时间不等人，这玩意儿穿戴好，他赶紧把衣服拉下来再穿上了鼠灰色的风衣。拍了点凉水在自己的脸上，他从镜中审视着最终的效果。

不枉他专门从家里拿了一颗很大的。不同于衬衫，贴身的高领针织衫让乳丁的形状完全被勾勒了出来，非常明显的挺在胸前，幸得风衣遮遮掩掩的又变得不那么醒目但……该看见的人是一定不会错过的。把换下来的衣服重新存好，又一次整理了一下自己的思路，他深吸一口回到了公共区域。

果不其然，不到三分钟，一家咖啡厅发传单的小姑娘笑眯眯的走到他面前，递给他的宣传小册里夹着一张用便签纸写的座位卡。

修奈泽尔坐在咖啡厅靠窗的位置，咖啡一口没动却把伪装用的眼镜又拿下来擦了一遍，目光却一刻也不敢离开门口。他罕见的不知道自己现在是什么心情，一片空白的时间在他的人生中可谓少之又少。鲁鲁修真的还活着吗？他还希望他的这个弟弟活着吗？

他无法回答这两个问题。

他喜欢聪明的人，毋庸质疑的，这并不是说他就讨厌庸碌的，但一片安宁的碌碌无为中的亮色总会让人欣慰。鲁鲁修就是一个聪明的孩子，如果说这个孩子出生之后没有给他带来惊喜和快乐，没有给他的棋盘游戏增添一个好对手，那他就是在欺骗自己。除去“兄弟姐妹”的由头，他们仍然在交流，他记得他，作为一个独立的“人”。

曾经，在鲁鲁修的人生落幕之后，他也想起过他。还不到思念地步，但确确实实的会偶尔出现在他的脑海中。他人生中唯一的也是破坏性最大的一个变数，就是他这个聪明到极端，偏执到癫狂的弟弟。如果不是他，世界当是另一番模样，一个自己规划好的模样。他恨鲁鲁修吗？大概是没有的，修奈泽尔本就少的可怜的感情里，并没有仇恨这般激烈而无用的东西。遗憾？唏嘘？也许吧，更多的却一片模糊。

但现在这个“变数”却突然宣布生还，以不可思议的姿态？！鲁鲁修又为什么这么做？他又该做何反应，是他的谁？敌人？故人？亲人？还是……

正当修奈泽尔试图从脑子的乱麻里挑出线头，始作俑者却已经出现在了咖啡馆的门口。一瞬间修奈泽尔有点恍然，重叠在对侍者微笑的人身上的影子，是达摩克利斯之剑下的皇帝还是白羊宫里不服输的少年，他已无从辨析。只是突然……身为人类的他，心里抽了一下。他朝他款款走来，带着若是演技那便太过精湛的笑容，明媚到晃的人有些眼瞎。一个修奈泽尔从没有见过的鲁鲁修，他无法形容，他甚至无法用他没变或者他变了来评价。这个来的人，真是鲁鲁修吗？是他的小弟弟吗？

与端着茶盘的侍者擦身而过，鲁鲁修微微侧身用右手轻轻挡在了身前。这个下意识的动作却让修奈泽尔陷入茫然的心情突然清醒。

“就是这个性奴，艳惊全场。被调教的除了主人的阴茎什么都不要的绝品性爱娃娃。”阿格尼丝尖利的声音像一片带着毛刺的木片，不适时宜的插进了他的脑中。

越渐走近的人，带着可以被解释的摇曳生姿，他却在敞开的风衣衣襟里面看到本不应该的存在的突起，在最敏感的地方。他当然知道那是什么东西……

鲁鲁修走过来，拉开修奈泽尔侧面的椅子，把风衣脱下来搭在椅背上。坐下后，他伸手拿过桌中央的菜单，就着前倾的姿势两肘撑着桌子。他看的那么专注，仿佛丝毫没有感觉到修耐泽尔似乎能烧穿菜单的审视目光。

“就要一杯黑咖啡吧，哦对了再来一个布丁。”鲁鲁修合上菜单，歪着头轻声细语的点了单，那个侍者的脸腾的就红了。

目送着那个脸红的侍者离开。修奈泽尔发现脱下外衣后，鲁鲁修胸前的模样愈发的显现出来，甚至那个钻石吊坠以何种角度蜷曲在针织衫的后面都看得一清二楚。他，鲁鲁修，我的弟弟真的如阿格尼丝所说？！

鬼使神差的，他想要确认似的，伸出了手……

“修奈泽尔……哥哥，”在距离那地方那东西还有一厘米的时候，鲁鲁修抓住了魔怔的修奈泽尔，把那只手转过来握在自己的手心里。相贴的皮肤链接了彼此的温度，修奈泽尔突然真实的感觉到了他的弟弟还活着这个事实。而他弟弟仍然维持着那个精湛的笑容，依旧轻声细语。

“好久不见，你……会想我吗？”


	18. Chapter 18

与楼顶和煦的微风，灿烂的阳光，五彩的花朵不同，放下收到修奈泽尔已经与目标接触报告的通信终端，看向空空荡荡的原石盒子，卡诺恩带着冷若冬日的脸把盖子“啪”一声扣上了。他面无表情的看着已经开始冒冷汗的老板:“我也算是你们的老主顾了。伊尔门男爵跟我说新的宝石随着这次参与庆典筹备的供应商到了潘多拉贡之后，我一刻也没耽误就过来了。还想看看人民之心双生宝石的真容，然后你给我看了一个空盒子？！”

把手里的茶壶一放，老板鞠躬鞠到快要钻进地面了：“十分抱歉！马尔蒂尼大人。小店对您数十年如一日的支持绝不敢忘！一起来的其他宝石全在这儿，但那颗真的是已经被其他大人预定了！”

“谁？！”卡诺恩有点咬牙切齿。

而老板只是更深的埋下头，全身吓的发抖却不敢吐露半个字。不过他不说，并不代表就能替那个人保密。在整个潘多拉贡敢和出了名喜欢宝石的马尔蒂尼伯爵抢东西的，除了那条女王的忠犬还能有谁。

枢木朱雀。

卡诺恩在心里又一次把这个名字嚼了一遍，这已经不是他第一次买走自己心仪的珠宝了！本来从第十一皇子还活着的消息漏出来到现在他的日子就没安生过，现在这个家伙又来给他找不痛快。若说除了修奈泽尔，他的人生里还有点什么乐趣，不过也就是摆弄摆弄这些漂亮石头，看着它们闪闪发光心里愉快。之前的钻石，水晶，珍珠，蓝宝石……卡诺恩觉得自己不能再继续数下去了，否则他会忍不住想要真心实意的搞死这个第一骑士。虽说每次修奈泽尔都会另外买一套送他，但没得到的才是最好的。夺爱之痛，痛彻心扉。

枢木朱雀买那么多珠宝究竟是为了什么？！他自己又用不着，娜娜莉陛下的首饰多是来自王室宝库，虽然也新品不断但朱雀买走的东西绝少出现在她的身上。以前也曾经想以此拉他下马，巨额财产来源不明。但偏偏根本没能用上那些珠宝被娜娜莉陛下各种包庇，从自己的私库大开绿灯。想到此，卡诺恩禁不住恶狠狠的盯住了店主……

虽说这老板职业操守很高，向来以嘴严著称。但这世界上还没有什么情报是他卡诺恩.马尔蒂尼想要知道却搞不来的，他要是今天不查出枢木朱雀这些大手笔的天价买卖最后都去了什么地方……他就不算是帝国最厉害的情报官！

冒着香气的咖啡还有打颤的软嫩焦糖布丁被放在了鲁鲁修面前。圆头的玫瑰花柄小勺子戳破表面被焦糖染色的布丁，棕色的蜜汁就顺着缝隙流了下去。他挖出一块，用舌尖舔掉聚集在勺底的糖水，再整块含进口中。

在修奈泽尔的捏着喉咙似的咳嗽声中，那个据说已经死了十几年的他弟弟抬起头，嘴里包着银勺子无辜的看着他。是他叫自己出来的，修奈泽尔在心里盘算着，难道这场谈话还要自己起头吗。你居然还活着？这作为开头也未免太蠢了。你怎么还活着？显然是十几年前的死刑被动了手脚，用不着他来回答。你过的怎么样？能怎么样，性奴这玩意儿，看来完全有必要重新考察枢木朱雀这个人，而且娜娜莉居然会默许这样的事发生。你要干什么？要真是鲁鲁修会老老实实告诉自己才怪……把伪装用的眼镜重新戴上，嘬一口已经凉透的咖啡，修奈泽尔实在看不透鲁鲁修的想法。

“……枢木卿，不在啊。”

这句话叹出口，修奈泽尔就觉得今天他失态的次数比他过去人生加起来都快多了。什么不好说，偏偏选了这么一句下下策，干嘛就这么大大咧咧承认自己跟踪他啊。

鲁鲁修看起来倒是似乎没有想那么多，只是在听到枢木朱雀的名字的时候眼中的光芒闪了一下，双腿交叠起来：“主人他有事，先回去了。修奈泽尔哥哥，你找主人有事？”

不得不说，这个称呼从鲁鲁修嘴里说出来，即使事前已经有了预告也太过有冲击力。偷偷用鼻子大大的出了一口气，修奈泽尔又灌了一口咖啡：“倒是…没什么重要的事…”

“不愧是修奈泽尔哥哥，只有你面对死而复生的亡灵才会这么淡定。”放下勺子，鲁鲁用那只手撑住桌子托住脸颊，看着修奈泽尔的眼睛微微的眯了起来

“我并不是不吃惊，只是……你懂的。”修奈泽尔举着咖啡杯挡住半张脸，朝仍然埋伏着探子的方向看了一眼，“都到了这地步，还是强装无知未免太无用。”

听到修奈泽尔爽快的剖白，鲁鲁修笑了。笑得合刚才的明朗不同，带着一点点得意和妩媚。他又将身子往前倾了倾，用沉默的微笑示意修奈泽尔继续引领话题。

尽量迅速重新构建当年死刑的真相，因为回到了熟悉的脑力较量节奏，修奈泽尔的语气恢复了不少往日的胸有成竹:“所以，你没死，被娜娜莉和枢木从死刑中替换出来。我猜猜第11区？你藏身的地方。”

“藏……起来吗？”鲁鲁修听到这个此，禁不住用托腮的手的小指勾住自己的嘴唇轻轻的划着，“囚禁这个词我觉得比较合适。从鲁鲁修.Vi.布里塔尼亚被执行死刑那天起。我被主人一直关到现在。”

“主人……啊……”

在心里琢磨着“藏”与“囚禁”的区别，修奈泽尔嘴里下意识的重复着刚才冲击他非常大的这个称谓。他在脑子里试图还原娜娜莉，枢木朱雀与鲁鲁修之间这十几年间究竟是什么样的关系。虽然真相尚不能知道，但至少可以肯定他们的关系并不和睦而只剩扭曲。

若还是他认知里的那个娜娜莉，怎么会允许他哥哥被……想到此修奈泽尔又打量了一圈重新开始吃布丁的鲁鲁修。他熟悉的从小看着长大的漂亮脸庞和他不熟悉的明显被调教过的身姿。他雌伏于枢木朱雀身下真的已经十几年了吗？枢木朱雀向他索取的真的只有身体而已吗？

脑子一闪而过的是这十几年来他和娜娜莉还有枢木朱雀的明争暗斗，胜利亦或失败，得意亦或吃瘪。如果这些背后还有鲁鲁修……

奥涅金死的那天晚上，他也在？！

“我的主人啊，我是属于枢木朱雀的性奴。难道修奈泽尔哥哥还要装作不知吗？”鲁鲁修的回答倒是打断了修奈泽尔的迷思，他说的毫不避讳似乎已经非常习惯自己的身份，“马尔蒂尼伯爵的手下，总不至于在刚才我被干的那一个多小时里全特定性的失明了？！”

你倒是对自己都不客气，非人的生活挺习惯。当然，这么想的修奈泽尔是不会这么说的：“所以……”

你只是个泄欲工具而已？你的心呢？你的头脑呢？它们在存活吗？枢木朱雀恨你吗？娜娜莉又是怎样对你的？你帮助过他们俩吗？或者你才是幕后出谋划策的那一个吗？你还是这个世界的敌人吗？这些过于直白又残酷的问话，修奈泽尔发现即使是他也有难以启齿。

一时的语塞，堵住了兄弟之间的空气。那句所以没了后文，想知道的不想知道的，该说的不该说的全搅在了一起。即使聪明如他们二人，一时竟也找不到混乱中的道路。沉默中布丁消失了，修奈泽尔的咖啡也没了一半。捧着自己的咖啡又喝了一口，鲁鲁修望着修奈泽尔，深深的叹了一口气。

“哥哥……世界已经不是原来的样子了呢。它……已经不再疯狂了。”

他说的很轻柔，但却如响雷一样咋在了修奈泽尔的心中。因为在这句话里他仿佛终于又见到了当年的那个站在世界巅峰的少年。

“我们不是那种人，尤其是你。我们会制定目标，收集情报，做好计划，最后天衣无缝的完美达成，而不是那种因为周遭的疯狂而自我疯狂的人。我还会，你不会。达摩克里斯要塞，如果不是我先陷入不计一切不顾后果的疯狂，你还会那样做吗？如果再给我一次机会我还会那样做吗？”

我会，鲁鲁修放下咖啡杯，在心中默默回应着自己的灵魂却又假装醒悟似的看着修奈泽尔，想要捕捉他动摇的瞬间。像是想说什么，却又张张嘴没发出声音。修奈泽尔最后只是换了一个姿势窝进椅子里，示意鲁鲁修继续。

“看看窗外，不瞒你说，这是我第一次自由的回到这个世界里。大概作为一个性奴我也终于讨得了主人足够的欢心，才让我能坐在这儿。”鲁鲁修说着望向窗外看着人流露出了一个有些天真的笑容，“这个世界没有那么糟，也没有离你的理想的那么远。你是一个好牧羊人，不会做毁了牧场的蠢事。”

“…………我知道你想说什么，鲁鲁修。”修奈泽尔随着鲁鲁修一起望向窗外，如织的人流，繁华的街道，他推动的监控系统的摄像头与旗杆状的安全监控信息终端柱就矗立在娜娜莉画像的旁边，用另一种天网似的系统以更妥协的姿态勒住了“人民”的缰绳， “但是，为什么是现在？你已经死了十几年了，偏偏在现选择复活。鲁鲁修，告诉我。”

“十四年前……”避开修奈泽尔的眼神，鲁鲁修用手指抚摸着咖啡杯的杯沿娓娓道来，声音有些飘渺，“上死刑台的那个并不是我——鲁鲁修.Vi.布里塔尼亚，烧掉的尸体也不过是假人。我自从公开审判之后一直被关在碧湖殿。这件事是当今的女王陛下，我的妹妹策划的，而她的帮凶就是第一骑士本人。”

意外于鲁鲁修过分的直白，将巨大的秘密就这样拱手让出，对着他这个敌人。修奈泽尔不自然的看看四周甚至产生了阻止鲁鲁修说下去的冲动。但很快他的谨慎被鲁鲁修的执着说服，他弟弟为了自己能继续说下去，轻轻的拉住了他的手，看着他的眼睛摇了摇头。

“因为一次意外和无数次的非意外。我最终成为了属于枢木朱雀的性奴，活到了现在。虽然鲁鲁修.Vi.布里塔尼亚还是不是活着就很难讲了。”看着修奈泽尔仍然一脸凝重，鲁鲁修轻轻拍拍他的手背叫他放松。自己也一时暂停去喝了一口咖啡才继续，“我知道你在想什么，我的哥哥。这么多年你觉得要是有我在背后帮忙，他们俩至于在你手下吃这么多亏吗？！”

这句话算是说到点子上了。修奈泽尔想起娜娜莉刚登基时的笨拙和枢木朱雀至今依然不改的武人脑子。若鲁鲁修真的不是性奴而是站在与他们平等的地位上帮助他们……当不至于如此。

见修奈泽尔脸上的表情有所放松，鲁鲁修继续说了下去：“世界，没能如我所愿，也没能如你所愿。至于能不能如娜娜莉所愿，我也不知道。但这不是乱世的和平年代，你不是一个为了理想就能颠覆一切，为了重新洗牌而让世界堕入混乱的疯子。我是，你不是那种人……”

“不是那种人”鲁鲁修又说了一遍，修奈泽尔皱皱眉。这样蛊惑人心的话术，这个鲁鲁修依然是那个可以搅翻天地的鲁鲁修。

“我没有被操成弱智，很可惜吧。”像是读到了修奈泽尔对自己的发现一般，鲁鲁再次正视修奈泽尔的眼睛，“头脑，还在。但世界……我的世界已经很小了。小到鸟笼中的一方天地便是我的全部。以前我使劲全力可能是为了颠覆世界，而现在我使劲全力……能得到的东西小的你几乎难以想象。但对于一个性奴，这些就够了。”

他并没有回答自己的问题。修奈泽尔在脑中清晰的知道鲁鲁修话中的腾挪躲闪，但与此相对他又给了很多货真价实的信息来作为交换而非单纯的打太极。性奴这件事是真的，假死刑是真的，前皇帝还活着也是真的……若不是这里面还包含着娜娜莉，他甚至都会怀疑鲁鲁修是不是准备借自己的刀向枢木朱雀寻仇。但现在，他弟弟就这样轻描淡写的把这十几年的骇人听闻说给了他，给了他颠覆娜娜莉与枢木朱雀的尖刀。

如此便宜的事儿，他该相信吗？他能相信吗？

“你……真的就这么把所有事告诉我了？就不怕我不信，或者更糟糕信了，再用这个去将娜娜莉拉下王座。”修奈泽尔也懒得去伪装语气里的难以置信。

终于听到了这句符合常理，人之常情的问话。谈话谈到这的鲁鲁反而松了一口气，翘起二郎腿往椅子里靠去：“我从没想过二哥你会全信，但也从没想过你会不信。真相到底有多少不过是在你的一念之间，与我反而没了关系。”

这么说着的鲁鲁修，拿过自己的风衣从衣襟的内兜里掏出了一个东西，扔在桌上。修奈泽尔定睛一看，竟然是一个录音模块。脑子反应速度极快的帝国最聪明的宰相大人立刻意识到了正是因为这东西的存在，鲁鲁修刚才自白的时候才会用那么多全名。

“把柄也好，尖刀也罢……我早就给你准备好了。”鲁鲁修又把录音模块往修奈泽尔的方向推了推，“我活着的证据，娜娜莉渎职的证据，第一骑士帮凶还豢养性奴的证据都在这里。看到我为所求之事表现的诚意了吗？这些都送给你了。但……”

我真的会用吗？

看着这个躺在桌上还闪着灯录音模块。修奈泽尔在心里替鲁鲁修补完了这句话。

开始夕落的太阳穿透咖啡厅的格窗照在鲁鲁修的身上。修奈泽尔忍不住再次细细打量他这个死而复活，活而又死，再从死中归来的弟弟，被金色笼罩，一派祥和。在被栅格影子划成无数块的他的身上，有在闪闪发光，也有没入黑暗。斜斜靠在扶手椅上的身姿，哪怕只是下意识却仍然当的起妖娆的形容，还有凸起的乳钉因为角度太低的阳光而投下了深深的阴影。在那张习惯与人亲吻的嘴唇上，两颗亮晶晶的眸子却又让他想起那个在白羊宫，在达摩克利斯之剑下，在皇座的巅峰放肆的少年。

鲁鲁修，你的世界……究竟在什么地方呢？

伸出手越过桌子轻轻揉了揉他的头发，修奈泽尔发现自己居然能从鲁鲁修惊讶的神情中体会到愉悦了。至于那个录音模块？

修奈泽尔把它拾起来，干脆的丢进了剩下的咖啡中。

这样大概就足够了。


	19. Chapter 19

此刻的餐厅有点冷。

即使刚出锅的牛排还发出微微的滋油声，旁边的甜菜汤也冒着热腾腾的蒸汽，桌上盛放着天堂鸟，太阳还没完全落山，夕阳照进来让一切都变成暖色调。但餐厅的气氛仍然冷的可以。

宽敞豪华雕梁画栋的餐厅是布里塔尼亚皇族的气派，长长的大餐桌被搬走了，照着它主人的意思换成了距离亲近的多的小圆桌。在那里靠着窗的那边面对面坐着两个进餐的人。随在娜娜莉身后伺候的咲世子端着茶壶状似目不斜视，却用余光看着她的两个已经早就不能用“小”来形容的小主人。

娜娜莉认真的切着刚端上来的牛排，一刀一刀劲道十足，汁水四溢。自从哥哥回家之后就再也没盘起来的瀑布般的头发都会因为这力道频频滑落身前碍事。但这不妨碍娜娜莉把这盘牛排切成碎肉的决心，切一刀，伸手把头发拨一拨、自成了一股节奏。在娜娜莉那边刀叉叮当之中，鲁鲁修举着餐具却没法对面前的食物的下手。低下头，往上看，小心翼翼的观察着自己妹妹的表情，心里发虚。

直到最后一块肉被切成了小丁，娜娜莉才停下来，把刀放在一边。

抓住这个机会，鲁鲁修赶紧起了话头：“今天的议政怎么样，顺利吗？”

却不料娜娜莉听见后，直接抬起头面无表情的看着他，那双大大的紫罗兰眼睛突然没了情绪，冷不丁一盯，鲁鲁修觉得自己后背有点发凉。

沉默了半天，娜娜莉连叉也放下了才说话：“庆典还有两天，议政都是做做样子而已，哥哥不知道吗？”

“我……”鲁鲁修被问住了。你说他知道吧，他早就言明不涉政局更是凡事都会主动避嫌，朱雀带回家的半张纸他都不会看。但你说他不知道吧，他自己就当过皇帝，议政什么样他那个脑子说猜不出来谁信啊。

鲁鲁修的沉默中娜娜莉咬下一口肉，吃相很文雅，直到吞下去才继续说话:“说起来，今天哥哥出门了呢。我都不知道。”

“是……啊，出去看了看。”有些事是躲不掉啊，鲁鲁修把视线移回自己的盘子里。

“你明明就是去见……我……”娜娜莉把修奈泽尔的名字吞了回去，伤心的又吃了一口，“我也想陪哥哥出去看看，虽然这不现实。但是！哥哥应该跟我提前说一声啊！至少应该让杰雷米亚卿跟去保护哥哥的安全。”

从谁哪保护我的安全？！当然这句话鲁鲁修是不能说。自己的宝贝妹妹已经明显因为自己擅自离宫生气了，还去招惹她，他可没那么蠢:“杰雷米亚也很忙啊。朱雀不是休假嘛，去看看他撵他回来上班，免得他玩忽职守。下次，下次！哥哥陪你出去，一定。”

听到“朱雀”这个名字从鲁鲁修的嘴里吐出来。这无心一说不打紧，娜娜莉却被触了逆鳞，眼睛瞪的圆圆的看着她哥哥好像鲁鲁修犯了什么大错一样。立刻意识到自己踩了什么雷的鲁鲁修，心里很是无奈，但看见娜娜莉气鼓鼓的脸却不知道为什么又觉得很温暖。她把手边茶杯里的半杯茶一口气喝干净，那放茶杯的气势换做朝堂之上估计所有臣子都已经跪了。接着又盯着鲁鲁修看了半天，从似乎更生气了到似乎很是委屈……最后才幽幽的吐出一句话。

“居然还去见了他，他究竟有什么好啊……”

他究竟有什么好啊……我也挺想知道的，可他就是不坏啊。鲁鲁修在心里自问自答。

娜娜莉刚才一激动把褪到袖筒里的那条樱石手链给抖了出来。若说回来第一天她穿着一身粉色，和这个廉价的手链还算勉强合适，今天她穿了一身绿意，粉红粉红的石头就有点刺眼了。

娜娜莉还戴着，执意不肯取下来。让那条链子眷恋的圈住她的手腕。她应该得到更好的，她应该得到最好的！看着闪着点点碎光的手链，鲁鲁修出神的想。但这是他当年唯一能买的起的东西，只有十四岁的自己用了现在自己看来都匪夷所思的赚钱方式。他写了好几十张杂志抽奖的征集表，最后中了一箱方便面和十小袋米。用饭团和方便面卖了钱，买了他当时能买到的最贵的手链，送给自己妹妹。

那是她十二岁生日礼物。

后来随着年龄的增长，他再也没用过那么滑稽的方式赚钱，他之后还送过娜娜莉什么吗？他竟然想不起来了。但大概那是他作为人质被丢到日本后第一次发自内心的笑，因为娜娜莉雀跃的笑容和软软的感谢。一直微笑的那个总是娜娜莉，那个微笑支持他救赎他……而那天他自己也终于笑了。

娜娜莉把这条手链一直小心翼翼的保存着，一直一直……也许对她来说，即使那天看不到自己的哥哥的笑颜，但这条手链里却有着小小的名为幸福的味道。

鲁鲁修亲不自禁的把手伸出来，越过桌子，把娜娜莉的手连同那条链子一起捏在手里:“你过的好，安全，自由，幸福。这世界上就没有什么不好的。”

没料到鲁鲁修会突然这么说，娜娜莉一愣，却再也生不起气来。她把哥哥的手拉起来，展开，贴在自己的脸上。在感受到那股真实的温暖后，安心的闭上眼睛蹭蹭：“哥哥，你这么说是犯规啊……”

娜娜莉知道他最亲爱的哥哥离开她的身边去干了什么，她生气于他依然不肯依靠自己却又卑鄙的感觉到安心。她的哥哥只是又一次用自己的血肉之躯保护了她，他送给了她全世界，即使他已经一无所有。

偌大的皇宫，灯火已灭，夜深人静，就靠他们几十个人来保卫。皇宫守卫，是个看着轻松实则不轻松，看着无聊实际非常无聊的苦差事。经历了几天前的集体跪机场，这队今夜值守白羊宫的皇家侍卫觉得他们对皇家的理解已经和别人不一样了。

据说那天从机场接回来的特使和娜娜莉陛下一起住在宫里诶？

可是那天我们不是看见第一骑士和他接吻吗？

闭嘴！想死吗？

看，果然是个十分无聊的苦差事。娜娜莉陛下英明果决，宰相大人睿智无双，第一骑士勇武无敌。这布里塔尼亚盛世下，皇宫安全的……让他们像是一群废物。不过就是废物才好呢，若是娜娜莉陛下有什么危险……

正这么想着，守宫的卫兵在深夜已经灯光稀薄的皇宫庭院里听到了脚步声。

巡守的队长率先抽出佩刀，跟着队员们也拔出了电棍，光速闪开摆开了阵势。却不料对面没有停下的意思。直到他一步步逼近，副队长的手电光晕里扫到了一袭白色的披风。

“反应速度不错，处置也得当。该跟娜娜莉陛下进言嘉奖你们。”被抓包的第一骑士，笑了。

“枢？！枢木大人？！！”放下手中的武器，这队队员也很吃惊会在这儿遇到帝国的利剑。

不过今天的利剑先生显然不在状态，笑的有点勉强，肢体语言也挺尴尬，除了眼睛老是往白羊宫还亮着灯的女王卧室飘，似乎其他地方也算正常。队员们面面相觑，最后不得已队长弱弱的问了一句：“枢木大人深夜入宫是有什么重要的公务？”

“啊！……没有”枢木大人摸着自己腰间的骑士剑，重心从左脚换到右脚，“今晚白羊宫的安全我负责，你们去巡逻其他地方就行。不必再来巡视这边了。”

“是！”虽然对这命令有些摸不着头脑，但服从命令是军人的天职。在队长的率领下，皇家侍卫队转身离开了。而之后他们关于是不是第一骑士觉得他们守卫不够力度，不够专业所以用这种形式敲打他们，进而开展了魔鬼专项训练一二三四期，以求能更优异的保家卫国，就是后话了。

布置好一会儿要做的事情，趁着娜娜莉去洗澡，鲁鲁修赶紧换好了睡衣。

今天白天吃完晚饭，娜娜莉蹭着自己的手心表示今晚还要一起睡。即使兄妹俩加起来已经六十岁了！但是身为一个哥哥！谁能拒绝妹妹这样的请求！对吧！整整自己真丝睡衣的衣角，鲁鲁修为自己鼓掌。

不过可能的话，他还是不想在娜娜莉面前换衣服，哪怕只是上衣。有些改变的模样与烙下的痕迹，即使一切都已经说开的现在，他也并不想要她的妹妹直面。她只要知道她的哥哥回来了这就够了。这么想着的鲁鲁修看看镜子里的自己，最终还是脱下了这套和娜娜莉的兄妹装很舒服却太过贴身一览无遗的真丝睡衣，选择了那套比起真丝挺阔的棉睡衣。

正扣着最后一颗扣子。他耳朵捕捉到了窗边由小渐大有节奏的敲击声。

“朱雀？！”推开窗户，鲁鲁修便看见这个一脸幼稚表情的第一骑士大人用一个有点费劲且非常滑稽的姿势挂在窗边，“你怎么……”

然而朱雀却没给鲁鲁修继续喋喋不休的机会。，他看见鲁鲁修的一瞬间，眼睛就被点燃了星光。利落翻身跳上来，双脚踩住窄窄的窗框，他双手钩住窗框蹲下倾身吻上了鲁鲁修刚洗过澡软软的香香的热热的嘴唇。

“唔……”

吃惊的声音也被朱雀卷着吃进了肚子。从一开始的惊吓到唇齿交缠的沉溺只用了短短几秒钟。而鲁鲁修情不自禁的伸出手捧住朱雀的脸又是十几秒之后的事儿。两颗头换了个方向，却亲吻的更深入，发出啧啧的水声。一分钟时候，捧着朱雀脸的手变成了挠，缺氧的鲁鲁修不得不用这种方式叫朱雀让他呼吸。这不痛反痒的小小抓挠让朱雀轻轻的笑了起来，最后又用舌头扫过鲁鲁修口腔内的敏感点，感受到他轻微的颤抖，才心满意足的放开了他已经被蹂躏红了的嘴唇。

但退开更远鲁鲁修却不允许。他仍旧没有放开朱雀的脸，维持着两个人额头相贴的距离，轻轻的出了一口气：“皇宫守卫不是你的职责吧，第一骑士大人。别老是欺负下面的人啊。”

虽然是质问的话语，但鲁鲁修的语气软软的懒懒的，在耳边挠的朱雀心里发痒：“我给他们放假不好吗？我真的好想你啊，我的鲁鲁修……”

听着朱雀发自肺腑的思念，鲁鲁修不自觉蹭了蹭他：“不是下午才见了吗？”

“就是因为见了，才会更想啊！”

朱雀理直气壮，让这歪理邪说一时间竟显得挺有道理。见鲁鲁修没有再跟他抬杠，而是微微垂下了眼睑，轻轻抖动的睫毛下脸色有些红晕。朱雀觉得这世界上怎么会有这么可爱的人啊，便控制不住又开始啄他的脸庞。

一下一下的浅吻让鲁鲁修一边往朱雀怀里钻一边笑。谁叫朱雀蹲在窗框上，这个高度刚好可以钻进去。虽然作茧自缚失去了亲吻目标的方位，却给了朱雀放下一只手揽住细腰的福利。

不过，事上哪有那么多事都能如意呢？

朱雀刚想把人更深的带进自己的怀里，鲁鲁修却突然慌张抬头推开他。在朱雀还没反应过来之前“咣”的关上了窗户。下一秒卧室的门被打开了，咲世子推着洗的全身冒热气的娜娜莉走了进来。

“咦，哥哥怎么站在窗边。夜里那边很冷，小心感冒呀。”他的妹妹满眼担心的看着他，咲世子则已经把披肩递到了鲁鲁修手边。

“没什么，想看看白羊宫的夜色而已。”披披肩的动作有点僵硬，他听见有重物砸进楼下茂密灌木丛的声音，听起来好惨，“我不冷，别担心。”

“那就好……”正放心下来，娜娜莉却也听到了那个扎实的声音，疑惑的眨了眨眼睛。

“大概是什么动物吧，野狗之类的。”

谁管这宫禁森严的皇宫里是不是真会有野狗啊！觉得自己说了蠢话的鲁鲁修一不做二不休的走过去拉上了窗帘，却在拉完窗帘回头之时发现娜娜莉已经自己操纵着轮椅到了他的面前。咲世子不知道什么时候已经出去了。她的妹妹看着他，眼睛里仿佛有千言万语。夜深人静时，他们独处时，都卸下面具时，她就会这样。今天发生的她也许已经知道了，娜娜莉.Vi.布里塔尼亚毕竟是鲁鲁修.Vi.布里塔尼亚的妹妹啊。可她却什么都没说……最后也只是扑进了他的怀里。

也许什么都不用说了吧，鲁鲁修更紧的回抱住娜娜莉，轻轻的摩挲着她尚未吹干的头发。他们都知道聪慧的彼此有多少是了然于心却又有多少是说不出口。不过，他可以的，他还活着，他还可以为娜娜莉做很多很多……

抓住娜娜莉的手，让它们环住自己的脖子。鲁鲁修使出吃奶的力气把娜娜莉从轮椅里抱起来，一步一步有些蹒跚却又无比坚持的走到已经铺好单子的床边，再把妹妹放好。一边喘气一边打开床头柜拿出一个旧旧的小布包。

在娜娜莉瞪大眼睛，甚至滚下泪水的沉默里温柔的给她围好围布，抽出依然银亮的剪刀。

“娜娜莉，让哥哥给你剪剪头发吧。”

**_V_ ** **_erse two._ ** **_Who built Rome?_ **

**—END —**


	20. Chapter 20

**Verse** **T** **hree**

**_——_** **_Love and Peace_**

2032年10月25号。

这注定是一个会被历史铭记的日子，而且不仅仅是因为这是布里塔尼亚第100代皇帝娜娜莉.Vi.布里塔尼亚的诞生日这么简单。

清晨。

咲世子率领一众女仆捧着绶带礼服，金冠锦鞋敲门步入女王的寝殿。以前总是不得不躺在床上等着她们来服侍的娜娜莉陛下，已经乖乖的被抱到床边坐好。手里拿着丝带和梳子，鲁鲁修殿下正在为今天格外精美的盘发上点缀上最后一点闪耀的宝石发卡。

他太过专注了，以至他根本没发现有人进来。从以前开始就没变过的完美主义，她的鲁鲁修少爷还是……在一众看到鲁鲁修仍然会脸红害羞的年轻女仆中，咲世子没绷住表情轻轻的笑了一下。

“娜娜莉陛下。”收住自己的表情，咲世子迅速恢复工作的神情，“预定时间到了。”

“早啊，咲世子。”其实早就看到咲世子却不忍心打断哥哥用心的娜娜莉这才出声跟这个忠心耿耿照顾她保护她数十年如一日的女仆打招呼。

“你！”鲁鲁修却略过寒暄的程序，凌厉的抬眼扫了一圈，指着捧着个简洁王冠的女仆，“手上的东西拿过来。”

赶紧疾步上前，这个当差多年的女仆竟然有点踉跄。还好她的同僚都是善人，默默撇过头当作没看见这一糗。不过鲁鲁修显然关心的只是她手里的王冠，一顶铂金王冠，发带样的设计用钻石和水滴形的珍珠构成了一片浪漫的蕾丝。

虽说因为庆典流程，娜娜莉今天一开始戴的王冠必须比较朴素。但这顶收纳于宝库里的曾属于前前代皇帝第二王妃的王冠也未免太……他把王冠放在娜娜莉头上比划了一下，不满意的皱着眉头。娜娜莉倒是不在乎这些，她盯着哥哥为了自己担忧不满的脸，觉得很幸福。

“不要这顶！”最后鲁鲁修下了决断，“巴力·冯·布里塔尼亚一世的皇妃曾在世纪大婚之后的庆祝宴会上戴过一顶皇冠，那顶应该还在宝库里，给我把它找来。”

那是一顶用剑一样的单片并列穿起来的皇冠，每片剑叶上从大到小的钻石排列起来，像头顶盛放着光芒。但同时那顶也是皇室宝库里近代最少使用的皇冠之一……因为那是玛丽安奴成为皇妃将军第一次公开亮相时佩戴的皇冠，与飒爽的军装搭配闪耀着不同寻常的光芒。

英气，庄重，气势逼人……这才配得上娜娜莉的王冠……

“那就先更衣吧。”娜娜莉笑着冲有些不知所措的女仆们招手。谁叫她哥哥还死死的盯着刚才女仆消失的方向，恨不得让她立刻就把他要的那顶王冠给变出来。

咲世子也点点头：“这样对陛下您的时间计划也更有效率。”

今天一整天娜娜莉都有繁重而严密的日程，这句话提醒了鲁鲁修这个现实。他看看那些里三层外三层的礼服，托盘里闪闪发光的珠宝，又看看娜娜莉，尤其是那条破手链还被娜娜莉戴在手上。感觉到鲁鲁修大概真的是想对这条樱石手链除之后快，娜娜莉难得拿出倔强的态度迅速把手链护起来，不甘示弱的朝着哥哥瞪了回去。僵持着又浪费了宝贵的几十秒秒，面对娜娜莉败下阵的永远是鲁鲁修。他叹了口气，靠过去轻轻亲了亲娜娜莉的额头，便摆摆手把这些活儿交给等候多时的女仆们，自己走出了房间。

半个小时后，咲世子终于为娜娜莉理好了裙摆上的最后一条皱褶。生怕在门外的哥哥久等，娜娜莉赶紧叫人打开房门，却是鲁鲁修自己拎着刚才要找的那顶王冠急匆匆的走了进来。瞄了一眼座钟上的时间，所剩的准备时间已经只能以分钟而计。甚至不用打开电视看直播，海浪一般的喧嚣欢呼已经浸漫过高高的宫墙，从外面淹没了整个皇宫。现在王宫的外面，行进路线两边一定已经挤满了想要为女王献上祝福的国民。等待着那辆由骑着白马的红衣皇家侍卫护送的金顶马车缓缓驶出白羊宫走上鲜花铺地的圣道，等待着他们最爱的女王在他们高呼祝福的海洋里冲他们招手并笑的甜蜜。

鲁鲁修一句话也没多说而是直接走到娜娜莉面前，半跪下与坐在轮椅上的娜娜莉平视，再轻轻的把那顶王冠戴到她的头上。

他没能见到妹妹的登基典礼……所以，今天……

“好了，去吧……”最后整了整娜娜莉的发丝，鲁鲁修一时间眼睛里涌出太多的情绪，让被他看进心里的娜娜莉眼眶有点发红。他阻止娜娜莉想要脱口而出的话，只是自己轻轻的叹息着，“我的女王陛下。”

看见难得千草抹了发胶穿着一身干净的圆桌骑士服帅气的出现在格纳库，站在他自己那个倒亮不亮的在库指示灯下面，正在最后检查飞行单元的基诺吹了个响彻房间的口哨。

“天要塌了!”阿尔帕德目光追随着被基诺弄的有点局促的千草，看他埋着头往莫尔魔德那边逃跑，干脆的掏出手机给他咔嚓了一张，抹掉周围环境立刻传到了自己的社交账号。立马被阿尔帕德圈上的千草自己兜里的手机就震起来，打开看了一眼短短时间已经过百的点赞，他气急败坏的指着笑得前仰后合阿尔帕德，却又因为离得很远而拿他没办法。最后蒂塔替他踹了一脚，千草才满意放下手，忿忿的爬进莫尔雷德的驾驶舱。

女王游行的护航任务，同时他们也是被展示的一部分。机体早早就打磨的崭新倍儿亮，还挂上了华丽的礼宾配件。

这是他们一开始就接到的任务。

打开机体的开关，和莫尔魔德打完招呼。千草开始检查起游行路线做最后确认，却不想突然专用频道的提示闪烁起来。他有点莫名但是还是立刻按下了通讯键:“长官。”

“你什么时候肯叫我基诺啊……”一点点无奈一点点耍赖皮的声音传过来。

是第三骑士基诺.瓦因拜鲁谷，和第一骑士一起从战争年代中存活的货真价实的怪物。裂在他们与他们之间的那条鸿沟，千草从来没法装作视而不见：“瓦因拜鲁谷大人。有什么吩咐。”

那边好像是小小的叹了口气：“我们俩都是圆桌骑士好像是同级吧，小千草。好了好了，不说这些了。新命令，游行我们不参加了。”

看着新传过来的任务指令，千草不甚理解但还是点开，却在读完之后眼睛瞪的老大：“长官，这是……”

“基诺!”小屏幕里的基诺不满意的摇摇头，“我也搞不懂啊，一般秘密任务都不是我的风格。朱雀那家伙又加速病脑子糊了吗？你就更厉害了，据朱雀说，你是被上面指名的呢。所以，就老实干活吧，啊哈哈。”

在基诺爽朗笑声中，又看了一遍任务指令，千草有某种莫名的直觉让他的心因为那平淡的任务公文颤抖了起来。

送走娜娜莉，在瞬间冷清的房间中间，鲁鲁修轻轻的出了口气。

看着脚下地毯的花纹看了将近一分钟，他才不情不愿的重新动起来。打开电视，热闹的画面和嘈杂的声音，欢腾的庆典直播却引不起他的兴趣。娜娜莉到了下面还要先跟进内宫迎接的贵族臣子至意，在检阅完皇宫卫队才能离宫游行去教堂。而这段电视台拍不到……

把那白噪音一样的欢呼声当作背景音，鲁鲁修在屋子中间转了一圈，借势把自己摔进大床里。羽毛被和枕头弹起来又飘下来，毫无意义的看着熟悉却即使回来快两周仍感陌生的天花板，开始数起自己的呼吸。

今天的他，必须在这里待着，藏好。在世界上最不为人知的角落，这样才能自由的看到娜娜莉站在顶点美丽的模样，这对他来说已经够奢侈了。这么想着，却不料本不该有的疲惫突然侵袭了他的心。身体上不累但他却觉得世界好沉重，闭上眼睛，他侧过身……意识不受控制的想逃离这一切。

也不知道过了多久，本就睡得及其不安稳的他突然感觉到了他人的气息。猛的睁开眼，却对上一双绿色的眼睛。赶紧瞥了一眼时钟，朱雀还没收回的想亲吻他的表情。鲁鲁修一时有点不知道是什么情况：“你不是该去参加庆典吗？在娜娜莉身边？！你怎么在这儿？”

面对鲁鲁修一连串迫击炮式的问题，本就半爬在床上的朱雀探头舔了舔鲁鲁修的嘴巴，立刻就让他噤了声。但显然对朱雀这么套路式的封口索吻，鲁鲁修不买账。没让他得寸进尺而是推开这个山一样压过来的身躯，鲁鲁修翻身从床上坐了起来。

不料在坐起来的瞬间，他头顶有个重物滚了下来。那个闪闪发光的东西，在地上滚了一圈，停在了鲁鲁修脚边。

钻石铂金骨，最顶巨型尺寸的棱形紫钻被白玉双翼包裹缱绻。温润的白玉与凌厉的铂金遥相辉映，紫色钻石的剔透与寒冷又与白色小钻相互衬托，透过它们的光芒散被折射出绝然不同的冷冽与温和。

是一顶王冠，不属于皇室宝库，是一顶他从没见过的王冠。

先捡起被鲁鲁修一起打落的刚才放在床上的手机揣好，再端正好自己的站姿。站得笔直穿着骑士服腰佩骑士剑的朱雀，神色也少见的庄重。他甩开披风，单膝跪下，捡起地上的王冠，毕恭毕敬的递到鲁鲁修眼前。

王冠……鲁鲁修坐在那，沉默的望着那顶璀璨的王冠。

朱雀的意思，他已经明白。从机场搞的那场闹剧开始，娜娜莉和朱雀的心思他就完全明白。皇族旁支的身份，居住在白羊宫的荣誉，陪同娜娜莉一同接受觐见的意义，他们为他所想的所做的……他们想还他的，他们想给他的，真的值得吗？他真的应得吗？

鲁鲁修心里打着鼓，看着仍然跪的笔直的朱雀。

僵持……

时间一分一秒过去，朱雀的执拗让他纹丝不动。鲁鲁修觉得自己被他这股强硬的坚持，热烈的期望逼的喘不过气来。终于无法忍受的站起来，绕过仍然跪在原地捧着王冠的朱雀，不耐烦的走进了衣帽间。娜娜莉和他是一伙的！鲁鲁修焦躁的想。那里也有一个带着坚持与期望的东西，是娜娜莉为他准备的新礼服。白色的礼服，拖地的披肩，嵌着金边闪闪发光。娜娜莉笑着说生日当天不管鲁鲁修能不能愿不愿意离开这间卧室，他都希望哥哥穿着这身华服为她庆生。

王冠，不行。如果说自己退而求次穿上这套衣服，能让朱雀和娜娜莉满足的话……这么想着鲁鲁修解开了自己的睡衣。

鲁鲁修换了多久衣服，朱雀就跪了多久。当鲁鲁修再出现的时候，被华服衬托之下已经是另一个人。他走到朱雀面前摊开自己的手，看吧，照你们的希望穿上了，他的眼神这么说着。朱雀看到他的时候轻轻咬了一下下唇，却并没有很吃惊的表情。果然这件衣服他也知道……鲁鲁修心里暗暗的磨牙。

“这……”朱雀又把王冠往前送了送。

“这顶王冠，我不会戴。”在朱雀继续说出什么之前，鲁鲁修语速非常快的打断了他，“我已经不再是配拥有王冠的人了。我以为你应该比任何人都清楚。”

“……你仍然是皇帝，鲁鲁修！”朱雀终于抬起头来。他绿色的眼睛里闪烁着火焰，“第99代皇帝从来没有被废黜！”

“但！”鲁鲁修烦躁的走向远离朱雀的地方，“第99代皇帝已经死了！”

“你还活着！鲁鲁修！”朱雀说到此，嘶哑破音全是哀求，“你所做的一切都留下了痕迹！米蕾都告诉我了……你最后的真正的计划。”

“告诉你什么？！她又是怎么知道的！”听到朱雀突然吐露出已经入土的过去。鲁鲁修猛地转身像见到鬼一样盯着朱雀，声音害怕的发抖。

“世界和平！因为集所有邪恶与仇恨于一身的魔王已经被打败了！”朱雀喊出这句话，鲁鲁修眼神飘了一下，身体往后缩。他想逃，这不是鲁鲁修想听的，但朱雀知道这次绝不能让鲁鲁修再缩回去。他要让鲁鲁修知道曾经的自己理解不了鲁鲁修.Vi.布里塔尼亚，但现在……他看得到！那些被鲁鲁修自己埋葬的真实。

那枚一面刻着欲孽深重罪人的牺牲，另一面刻着悲天悯人圣人的救赎的硬币，它至今仍然在鲁鲁修灵魂的基点，在这世间的轮回中旋转着，不曾倒下。

“中华联邦不再与布里塔尼亚为敌，一切的契机皆开始于他们的天子被zero救下！世界上的问题可以谈判了，因为超合众国组织和皇神乐耶议长成为了牵制调停各方步向战争的最后防线！布里塔尼亚老化的贵族制度被摧毁了了，但最初改革的号角却鸣响于第99代皇帝肃清腐朽贵族的那一瞬间！布里塔尼亚几近停滞的国力又发展了，因为恶德皇帝的杀戮镇压命令里参杂着他呕心沥血的改革发展计划，一年，三年，五年，十年！鲁鲁修，你知道吗？现在日本的小孩子们都已经不知道‘Numbers’是什么意思了……”

房间里的空气，在朱雀的声音消失之后静止。

鲁鲁修被朱雀怒涛般剖白淹没。他不必要的却缺氧般的喘着粗气，全身颤抖，踉跄朱雀身前。他不知道这种情况他能说什么，做什么。失力滑下来跌坐在朱雀身前，在又一次平等的视线里，他拼命的想看进朱雀的眼睛看进他的灵魂。

在他使劲解读朱雀的时候，反望着鲁鲁修的朱雀却心疼的发现这大概是这辈子鲁鲁修最好懂的瞬间。他的眼神有拒绝，有害怕，有愤怒，有痛苦，却又在最后闪出一丝渴求……

“真的吗？我可以相信你吗？我还活在这个世界上吗？”

他这么问着，用眼睛，用身体，用心……却唯独问不出口。他害怕着这个答案，却又希冀这个答案。

“All hail Lelouch Vi Britannia!”

这句冲破朱雀胸膛和咽喉的热烈呼号，给了鲁鲁修最坚实的答案。

朱雀把那顶王冠郑重的重新戴回了鲁鲁修的头顶。这次鲁鲁修，没有拒绝。他只是任由朱雀把王冠固定牢，自己却拉过朱雀把头埋进他的颈窝……

这房间里，突然下雨了。


	21. Chapter 21

推着两个大冰袋摁在自己哭的有点肿的眼睛上，感觉朱雀拉着自己的手，用他的手指和自己的手指玩游戏，仰躺在沙发上的鲁鲁修轻轻的笑了起来。

也许是感觉到他笑了。朱雀的手轻轻停了一下，然后用比刚才缠绵的多的方式重新搅上来。失去视觉了，那双有点粗糙的战士的手让轻微碰触变成了瘙痒。而当瘙痒变成了煽情的热流，鲁鲁修反手握住那双不安分的爪子。时间地点无一合适，他用禁锢的力量告诉对方，别再继续了。

这下换成朱雀笑了，他可没忍着，甚至说是大笑起来也不为过。他站起来拿走鲁鲁修脸上的冰袋，端详了一下似乎除了稍微有点红已经没什么大碍的眼睛，满意的点点头。伸出手把鲁鲁修拉起来，又在半路情不自禁的亲了一口这位头戴王冠脸上却有点恼羞成怒的前皇帝陛下。趁着鲁鲁修小小赌气，朱雀偷偷瞄了一眼时钟，把人拉入怀里，相拥而立。朱雀一只手固定住鲁鲁修的腰让他不能逃离，一只手绕到后面摸上了那顶皇冠。

打开发卡锁扣，鲁鲁修感觉到头上一轻。本以为朱雀会今天一天都逼他带着这个王冠的鲁鲁修有点疑惑的看向朱雀。他又搞什么？却无奈被抱在怀中，不知道朱雀取下皇冠的一双手在自己背后搞什么鬼。刚想转身，朱雀却突然收紧手臂：“鲁鲁修，我领带歪了，有损，那个什么，仪容仪表。帮我理理……”

面对这无赖至极的撒娇，鲁鲁修真是不想给出任何反应，只想麻木的指出：“你没领带。”

“那就领口，衣领，装饰绶带，披风……”朱雀仍在收紧手臂，在鲁鲁修背后的手也没停下，他甚至一边说一边靠过来蹭鲁鲁修的脸，让鲁鲁修动弹不得，“随便什么都好，帮我整理一下……一下就好。”

被朱雀的气息包围，被蹭的脸颊发热，鲁鲁修被朱雀的声音蛊惑伸出手勾上朱雀腰腹上缀着的装饰金链。当他顺着金属丝编织的方向毫无意义的整理过第三次。朱雀终于如释重负的在他的耳边喘了口气：“好了。”

什么好了？没给鲁鲁修把所想问出口。朱雀松开鲁鲁修，左手举着一个空王冠，右手托着那枚巨大的紫色钻石朝他献宝。

这枚宝石可以取下来？离开铂金钻石骨，只剩下一对缱绻的白玉飞翼保护包裹着这枚紫的神秘莫测的宝石。少了几分王者的霸气，却意外的有些缠绵的暖意。放下空皇冠，朱雀从那颗宝石背面翻出衣针，就此让它变身成了一枚精美绝伦的胸针。朱雀拿着这枚胸针在鲁鲁修白色金边的礼服胸口比划的半天终是找到合适的位置。小心翼翼的别上，最终扣死。看着紫色钻石在鲁鲁修的胸口反射出晶亮华美的光晕，朱雀长出了一口气……

可不同于朱雀的大功告成，鲁鲁修是被彻底搞的摸不着头脑。却偏偏在此刻电视里突然爆发出的一阵狂热的欢呼，像炸弹一样的音量打断了两人之间黏糊的空气。接见完重臣贵族，又检阅完皇家卫队。娜娜莉的金顶马车在刚才从徐徐打开的宫门后露出了真容。被摄像机捕捉到的女王队列让整个布里塔尼亚瞬间沸腾，紧接着从后面飞来的六架圆桌骑士机在天空中急停，后又华丽散开，五颜六色的涂装让四处都散射着彩虹。

他们盘旋在马车队伍上空，尖刀阵型，中位大剌剌的空缺。再回头看看这个抱着自己得寸进尺的据说是第一骑士的家伙，鲁鲁修翻了翻白眼。狠狠的一个拐子怼了过去，朱雀倒是躲得很快，这次他干脆放开鲁鲁修之后，几步就闪到了窗边。

“那有个文件……”朱雀掏出兰斯洛特的钥匙指了指娜娜莉的梳妆台，紧接着按下开关，“我走之后，记得看一眼。”

“你……”鲁鲁修的声音被兰斯洛特由远而近的飞行轰鸣吞噬。

带着莹蓝光翼的白色机体俯冲而下，而在白羊宫的窗边，同样穿着白色骑士服的骑士推开窗飞身而出，轻盈的跃入半空。在兰斯洛特降至最低点时，朱雀分毫不差的跳进了只打开一瞬间的驾驶舱。

眨眼之间，仿佛根本没来过，兰斯洛特已经直冲云霄，只留下一道美丽的白色烟云。

十几秒之后，电视里又爆发出一阵欢呼的热浪。鲁鲁修有点无奈的转身看去屏幕，果然一个华丽的空中急转仿佛从天而降的神使，兰斯洛特精准的插进尖刀阵型的中位。随即所有机体急速拉升，在空中放出彩烟，用360度回环在天空中画出一连串彩色的结环。

“炫耀。”鲁鲁修本想假装嫌弃，食指却不受控制的轻抚上了自己嘴角藏不住的弧度。

那张所谓的文件，只是一个信封。

鲁鲁修拿起抽出来，是娜娜莉的笔记。简简单单几句话，拜托自己的哥哥今天去替自己完成一个秘密的工作，因为自己庆典走不开。

工作时间，几分钟后，工作地点，鲁鲁修看看确实是在远离城市的地方。至少哄骗他出现在公共场合的可能性被排除了。想来即使是这次回国朱雀和娜娜莉都很乱来，但让他公开露面这么愚蠢的事儿，他们最后的一丝理智还是有很好的在运作。

扎上起自己的头发，戴上眼镜，又理理自己的礼服。娜娜莉陛下亲自任命的特使大人把任务信封拿在手中，下到了一楼宫门口。既然是娜娜莉的请求，自己岂有不满足的道理，鲁鲁修知道面对妹妹败下阵来的总是自己。算来，信中所说专门调配来陪同他执行任务的人，也应该快到了吧。

果然按时按点，宫门打开，防弹又低调的女王专车之一开了进来。这次不是那辆黑车，而是白色的轿车。

那辆车穿过花园，缓缓驶来。刚一停稳，一袭蓝色的披风就从驾驶位窜了出来。之前见过的那个年轻的第七骑士急匆匆的跑上台阶，在鲁鲁修面前单膝跪下。满脸是收不住的惊喜:“伊拉斯谟先生，没想到您就是特使！”

“你叫他什么？！”却是另一个人怪叫着吼了出来。鲁鲁修顺着声音来的方向，看到台阶下靠着车子，第三骑士基诺.瓦因拜鲁谷一脸表情精彩至极，震惊不足以形容。他站在下面，拒绝上来，全身上下都发出世界观崩碎的声音。

故人的脸，仿佛一切都没变过。

把千草从地上拽起来，鲁鲁修觉得自己的心莫名的很轻盈，仿佛要飞起来。即使面对着要怎么跟基诺说明他还活着的棘手场面，但他仍然觉得自己能见到故人真是太好了。愉快伴随着一点点坏心，他拉着千草三步并做两步下楼梯走到基诺身前。他的表情从见到自己的那一刻起就僵在那没变过，真是太有趣了。

“伊拉斯谟.枢木大人……呃，瓦因拜鲁谷大人不认识？”千草奇怪的看着笑的一脸坏的鲁鲁修和活见鬼的基诺，插话插的有点尴尬。

“基诺！”百忙之中基诺仍然不忘纠正千草，“你怎么……你怎么？啊？枢木？！”

“对啊。”鲁鲁修咧开嘴，推推自己的眼镜，结婚戒指闪过一道亮光。他满意的看着基诺的五官皱成一团，继续往前凑“我还想着我老公会派谁来保护我，果然他最信得过的还是你啊，后辈君。”

“………………………啊啊啊啊啊啊！………你们俩这么玩我有什么好处？！”

看着任何困境中都能谈笑风生的基诺原地爆炸，不顾形象的把自己的脑袋搓了鸟窝。千草默默的退开了一步，以远离自己发疯的前辈和比之前看起来危险了无数倍的伊拉斯谟。果然那个时代过来的人都是怪物呢……

“我一定要跟你绝交，我这辈子没有更想跟你绝交的时候了！枢木朱雀你这个混蛋！”

看着基诺把耳机狂暴的摔回前排置屋箱，开车的千草觉得今天自己是开了眼界。

然而坐在后面的伊拉斯谟显然没打算放过这个传说中的骑士：“你知道朱雀现在在当女王吉祥物接不到你电话吧。冲着语音留言喊有意思吗？！”

“…………你暂时不要说话，鲁……伊……哦！鬼知道你叫什么！”基诺又开始搓头发了。强行看窗外，基诺气鼓鼓的拒绝沟通！

忍住笑，鲁鲁修看到千草被基诺吓傻了赶紧拍拍千草的肩：“没关系，别紧张，他就是这样的性格。你就遂他的愿叫他基诺多好。”

“可是……我……基，基……”这一说不打紧，千草被这叫不出口的名字和鲁鲁修的突然靠近憋的结巴了起来。

“基诺！哎……你别逗他了，前辈。”看见千草憋的开始脸红，基诺脱力的叹了口气把脸转回来，“小千草脸皮可薄了……”

“可是，你看你说完话他的脸更红了。”鲁鲁修把身材探过来，伸手戳戳千草通红的小脸，对着基诺一脸责怪，“究竟是我们谁的错。”

车身晃了一下。基诺赶紧按住千草手下的方向盘。盯着表情挺得意的鲁鲁修看了好久。先嗔怪，后又出神，最后垮下了皱成一团的五官，仿佛穿越时空回到了过去……他不得不晃了晃脑袋，甩掉那些幻像，又重重的叹了口气。

“前辈你……真的还是别说话了。我脑子乱的很……让我理一理。”

最后一架圆桌骑士机兰斯洛特，在所有机体都降落分列两排于主舞台之后仍然盘旋在和平广场的上空。

这片在战后填埋弹坑形成的空地在娜娜莉登基后的第二年被规划成了纪念和平的广场。用弹片与废墟瓦砾填埋的地表形成了独体的花纹，美丽却又让人哀伤。但让人感到欣慰的是到今天在这片焦土上新的花朵已经绽放了好几春秋。

主舞台在广场的东方，除了在离舞台最近的地方花瓣状的划出了几个贵宾立席区，周围自由自发的聚集了密密麻麻一望无际的人潮。兰斯洛特低空飞行带起的旋转气流拂过每个人的发梢脸颊，让人们兴奋的通红的脸颊上露出了绚烂的笑容。

远远的大钟楼发出报时的鸣响，因为今天的庆典，格外敲响了十二下。在最后一声钟声里，娜娜莉陛下的安全专员杰雷米亚.哥特巴尔德将军率先站上了舞台。高大的蓝发贵族威严无比。在他的环视下，人群肉耳可闻的嘈杂分贝瞬间趋近于零，但空气里溶解的兴奋却陡然的愈发浓郁起来。随后红衣皇家侍卫整齐列队，踏着劈波斩浪的正步走上台来。最后在第九骑士和第十二骑士的护卫下，娜娜莉陛下被她的贴身女仆推了上来。

她面带着这世界上能想象到的最美好的微笑，眨了眨紫罗兰色的眼睛，冲国民们亲切的招了招手，粉色手链上的宝石反射出耀眼的光芒。

在现场骤然嗡鸣的兴奋里，在疯狂拉进的摄像机镜头里，整个布里塔尼亚沸腾了。

同时，兰斯洛特从天空垂直降下，在众人包括女王陛下本人的注视下抽出腰间的骑士剑。已经换成冷光的蓝光刃像光环一样在剑身周围燃起。它飞到原本空无一物的广场中心，现在那里有一尊两层楼高的巨像矗立。兰斯洛特在空中摆出最谦卑的姿势，用骑士剑挑开裹在雕像上的白布。

在正午阳光里，手持真理与自由头，戴金雀花环，娜娜莉.Vi.布里塔尼亚的雕像立于天地之间，以女神之姿守护爱怜着这片土地。在人群疯狂的欢呼中，和平鸽从广场的四周飞出，瞬间天空一片欢腾。也是在人群的疯狂欢呼中，娜娜莉有些不好意思的脸红着低下了头，双手轻轻的捂住了脸。

“亲族们，上议院和下议院的议员们，人民们，我非常感谢你们忠诚的宣誓与溢美的赞词。你们是这个国的心脏，你们是这个家的主人，你们是这个国家历史中不可或缺的角色。作为公民，你们继承了前人智慧与赤诚，使人民成为了这个国家真正不可动摇的基石，不仅在于宪法中也在于生活与发展中。历史连接了君主和子民，连接着一个世代与下一个世代……”

娜娜莉温柔的嗓音如春雨一般滴入了在场每一个人的心，也通过摄像机和话筒浸润了整个布里塔尼亚。

在女王陛下的生日演讲开场白过后，已经把兰斯洛特停好的朱雀，匆匆闪进了贵宾立席区。正当他准备全身心的见证娜娜莉在万人中央的荣光时刻，却突然被人从后面凑了上来。

“是我，别动。”黎星刻从后面靠近朱雀，按住他因为有人靠近条件反射要拔剑的手。

“干嘛？”朱雀稍微松了一口气。微微侧了侧头却看见黎星刻一张不合时宜苦大仇深的脸，“你怎么了？”

又深深的看了一眼坐在台上嘉宾位置的天子陛下，黎星刻用挫后槽牙的声音在朱雀耳边叨叨：“今天的安保没问题吧，我从来没有离天子陛下这么远过，如果有什么情况后果不堪设想！你们布里塔利亚的安保可是连皇宫里都能进野狗的松懈，难以信任你们的能力。”

野狗……朱雀面部肌肉一抽：“咳，放心一定没问题，别说台上有杰雷米亚和两个圆桌骑士，二十八人编队皇家侍卫。就这方圆500米内除了你我还有4名圆桌骑士，将校级军官近百人……”

“我不想听这些数字，枢木朱雀。”黎星刻继续挫牙，“总之皇宫里有野狗的安保级别我很不放……”

“对不起，能稍微占用枢木卿一会儿吗？”

却没想到黎星刻的抱怨还没有说完，聊天权就又被人截和。我今天人气真高啊，朱雀正这么想着一回头，却意外的看到修奈泽尔一个人站在他俩身后。黎星刻看见这个差点让自己的天子陛下政治联姻布里塔尼亚的始作俑者，瞬间脸黑如锅底，丢下一句“我要去舞台后面。”便匆匆离开。

这下，留下一个不知道又要被耍什么花枪的朱雀和修奈泽尔大眼瞪小眼。

“……自从我登基以来，我用一种比我兄长缓慢的多的姿态慢慢进入了这个国家的生命。在位十四年，在修奈泽尔兄长的帮助下与上下议院都有着良好的合作。在这样一个时代，人们可以看到，一个年轻的小女孩可以踩在前99代的肩膀上成长与进步，也因此我常常自醒，前代君主们留下的宝贵智慧中我是否还有没物尽其用的地方。作为你们的女王，我从家人那里得到的支持是难以估量的，虽然他们中有人拒绝接受任何应得的赞誉，但他仍然是我永远的领路人与力量……”

娜娜莉温柔却坚定的声音仍然直击人的心灵。但新鲜感褪之后，这个国家的王者之声正变成一股巨大的力量在听众心里生根，发芽……茁壮成长。

朱雀和修奈泽尔两人一起在娜娜莉说到家人的时候脱离对峙的状态看了一眼舞台。随即他们俩都笑了，一个笑的欣慰一个却笑得有点复杂。

“家人的……支持吗？”修奈泽尔又往朱雀身边凑了凑，拿出了一张小小的软屏幕，“我有一种微妙的感觉，娜娜莉不是在说我呢。”

朱雀低头一看，瞬间感觉因为欢庆而沸腾的血液冻结在血管里。那是一张户籍表，伊拉斯谟.枢木。冷静，他告诫自己，当年如此坚持这般登基便是已经料到今天。鲁鲁修去见修奈泽尔，为娜娜莉和自己周旋事情娜娜莉也已经告诉过他了。他能应对，不如说他必须应对！

“……殿下想说什么。”朱雀看着这张软屏，打起精神拿出了营业用的微笑。

“难道不该是朱雀你有什么话跟我说吗？”收起那张屏幕，修奈泽尔假装困扰的叹了一口气。

转回自己的视线看向舞台，朱雀想要让自己说的话底气十足：“这世界上还有什么是殿下想知道而不能知道的呢？更何况我以为他本人已经跟您把一切都说开了。”

“还记得很多年前，我说你应该叫我哥哥吗？朱雀……”修奈泽尔突然又换了一种刻意平和温柔的语气，“……做出这样的事，你不觉得应该有所表现才对吗？”

“我以为销毁TROMO机关的卷宗就是诚意。”朱雀却不想和他虚与委蛇。声音冷冷的。

“哦？！”修奈泽尔故作惊喜，“卡诺恩竟然没有告诉我。这是他的失职了，不过作为哥哥我原没想过用这个来做交换。”

哥哥？朱雀在心里轻轻的打了个不耐烦的舌响。如果修奈泽尔真的肯做个好哥哥，娜娜莉从登基到现在根本不用那么辛苦。现在突然摆出家长的面孔，还叫人如何相信。

“所以，等庆典结束。为了方便监管，鲁鲁修就搬回潘多拉贡吧，毕竟他是那样的一个皇帝一个罪犯，而这里恰好又是他的家。他乐意住哪都可以，白羊宫或者我已经准备了好几处房子让他挑……”声音突然变的严肃而干脆，修奈泽尔的话透着满满不能忤逆的气息。

而这拨动了朱雀最大的逆鳞，一想到回到宅里却再也见不到鲁鲁修的身影。什么冷静应对，什么心术周旋，都滚蛋!

“不行！我是他的丈夫！”

“可你别忘了，我才是他哥哥。”

“……这是每个君主都梦寐以求的来自人民的加冕。我在此回顾国家的历史，赞美国民的坚韧，创造与宽容心。十四年前我在家人的支持下登上了皇位，我愿在今后的日子里为我们伟大的国家和人民继续服务，奉献自己。””

娜娜莉最后的话音落下。一车三人的特使组一时竟都被震撼的说不出话来。不同于千草单纯的被感动，听的出内里含义的鲁鲁修和基诺竟一时整理不出自己的语言。

她不该这么说的，她会因为这次演讲而遭受非议，在她统治生涯中留下污点。但怎么办，自己觉得好幸福。这么想着的鲁鲁修狠狠的揪住了自己的胸口，闭上了眼睛。他睫毛颤抖着，用深呼吸平复自己海啸一般的感情。

而基诺却看着这样的鲁鲁修，因为娜娜莉陛下的发言而陷入了更深的沉思。想起多年来每次说起鲁鲁修便表情越发难以解读的卡莲，他们因为立场和这段失去而渐行渐远。想起他事后才知道因为研究鲁鲁修而陷入杀身之祸差点丧命的米蕾，可关键的发现她却转身就闭口不谈……

鲁鲁修……朱雀和娜娜莉背叛全世界让他活下来。这么多年被基诺自己忽略的蛛丝马迹，究竟还有什么是他尚不知道的。也许那些他不知道的真相，能让他不为现在心中的摇摆不定的奇怪感情感到罪孽深重。鲁鲁修学长还活着，他真的很开心。即使恶德皇帝的所作所为，让他的理智警告他不应该有除了仇恨之外的感情。

“到了。”

打断基诺纠结的，是千草清脆的汇报声。在基诺和千草同时出示证件验证虹膜纹的时候，鲁鲁修从为娜娜莉揪心的酸楚的幸福中醒过来，被自己的到达的地方惊的目瞪口呆。

掩藏在森林里的巨大基地，在他们的面前缓缓的打开了大门。仿佛巨龙栖息的洞窟，又仿佛是通往往生彼岸的入口。

这里，就是女神栖息之地。

_附：神圣布里塔尼亚帝国第100代皇帝——娜娜莉.Vi.布里塔尼亚陛下30岁诞辰演讲。_

_“亲族们，上议院和下议院的议员们，人民们，我非常感谢你们忠诚的宣誓与溢美的赞词。你们是这个国的心脏，你们是这个家的主人，你们是这个国家历史中不可或缺的角色。作为公民，你们继承了前人智慧与赤诚，使人民成为了这个国家真正不可动摇的基石，不仅在于宪法中也在于生活与发展中。历史连接了君主和子民，连接着一个世代与下一个世代。在这个常规性的价值已经远不及特立独行抢眼的时代，我很庆幸我作为第100代君主，能在此与民同庆我的诞辰。_ _时至_ _今日，此时此刻，我仍然为自己能在此向你们发表演说而感到荣幸。你们中的大多数人都经历过我的登基典礼，甚至其中一些人还见证过第99代皇帝战败。自从我登基以来，我用一种比我兄长缓慢的多的姿态慢慢进入了这个国家的生命。在位十四年，在修奈泽尔兄长的帮助下与上下议院都有着良好的合作。在这样一个时代，人们可以看到，一个年轻的小女孩可以踩在前99代的肩膀上成长与进步，也因此我常常自醒，前代君主们留下的宝贵智慧中我是否还有没物尽其用的地方。作为你们的女王，我从家人那里得到的支持是难以估量的，虽然他们中有人拒绝接受任何应得的赞誉，但他仍然是我永远的领路人与力量。令我感到自豪与感激的是，奥德修斯亲王，科内莉娅亲王与修奈泽尔亲王以及我们家族的中的其他成员将代表我巡视所有的殖民地区并出访友邻邦国。这些交流将进一步拉进本土与其他地区的关系，而这一良好的关系将恩惠全球将近三分之一的人口。在我自己的经验中，地区与地区的关系最终重要的是人与人之间的关系。这次交流将着力于消除歧视，让神圣布里塔尼亚帝国更加繁荣昌盛。在国内，我也衷心希望这次庆典能成为传递亲善邻里关系与社区价值的契机。我同时也希望大家把注意力更多的转移到以英勇牺牲为准则的武装部队，不论是在战时还是在战后，他们冒着生命危险保卫国家与自由的勇气丝毫未变，在全球范围内为我们的安全与和平做出了突出的贡献，他们是国家存续的支柱却往往被惧怕忽略。我登基时间尚短，即使经过了十四年我签署的政令仍不及前代皇帝的五分之一。我被称颂的丰功伟绩当归功于前人们的不懈努力，我为我所收到的赞誉与华美的礼物感到惭愧。为了这件礼物，人民的慷慨捐赠让我十分感动。‘人民之冠’的意义远大于它本身的价值，这是每个君主都梦寐以求的来自人民的加冕。我在此回顾国家的历史，赞美国民的坚韧，创造与宽容心。十四年前我在家人的支持下登上了皇位，我愿在今后的日子里为我们伟大的国家和人民继续服务，奉献自己。”_

_——_ _娜娜莉.Vi.布里塔尼亚_


	22. Chapter 22

“这里是哪？”

在引导光束的指引下，车子绕过平凡的仓库与厂房驶入隐蔽的升降梯。在轨道运行的轻微但有节奏的颠簸中，鲁鲁修禁不住好奇的问。随着平台降下而从他眼前掠过的岩壁断层，豁然开阔的视野里，地底洞窟发射井被上面漏进来的阳光照的半明半暗。钢筋与岩石的交错创造了一副原始与现代交织的奇特景象。巨大的弹头三枚一组排列在井中几乎填满全部空间，在狭窄的空间里给人一种透不过气的压抑感。

芙蕾雅……弹头……

看清真实的鲁鲁修跌坐回后排座的椅子里，感觉心脏狂跳起来。在被人扼住咽喉的窒息里，他脑子里不受控制的闪过太多画面。

达摩克里斯之战，在黎星刻，卡莲，基诺与朱雀的四重包围圈下，节节败退的他使出底牌。在轰天炸裂的富士山下，无数生命化作冤魂。却又在下一秒，他们四人突然退避的瞬间，这个顶着女神恩惠之名的东西炸裂在空中战场中央，随着刹那的灰飞烟灭，将刚刚取得优势的他再一次推入了绝望的深渊。

手中把玩的王棋颓然落地，被兰斯洛特掀起的旗舰剑桥，被朱雀与娜娜莉捏碎的未来，鲁鲁修记得最后一次名为“自由”的风是那么冰凉……

现在…它与他离得如此近，与它的制作者一起。安静，木然，忘记那全世界都为之恐惧的力量，装作无害，假装自己是一枚毫无意义的金属块。岩壁掏空的实验室里灯火通明，在忙碌穿梭的人里，鲁鲁修意外的捕捉到了故人。

和尤菲一样蓄起了长发，还换了隐形眼镜。妮娜在指着数据和别人说话，看起来她过的不错。不同颜色的制服凸显了她在团队里的领导地位，现在她已经能笑着跟下属沟通了。不再畏畏缩缩却也不再偏执疯狂，那笑容里透着一种平和。

“要见见她吗？”也许是不想打扰现在的鲁鲁修，基诺在前排问的很轻。

又看了妮娜几眼，在升降平台重新钻入岩层里时，鲁鲁修才收回目光。他只是轻轻的摇了摇头，没有说话。

有些事，就这样顺其自然会更好。

而鲁鲁修看不见的是基诺也跟着摇了摇头，然后轻轻的叹了口气。好在升降平台也已经到了底，在警铃中闸门打开，千草踩下油门，车的马达轰鸣咆哮，沿着铺就的道路飞驰而出。已经隔离好的通道空无一人，已经准备好的房间就在尽头。下车步入，一间类似控制室一样的房间。里面有三个监视器，一个画面映出方才看到的发射井，一个映着这个房间，鲁鲁修也正是通过这个画面找到了摄像机。他移动了一下，这个摄像机永远只是远远的照着他们的中段，画面停留在操作台上下，而照不到他们的脸。在那个操作台上，放着给他的第二封信，而写信的人正好好和她的万民一起被映在第三个监视器上。

“庆典随着小艾莎的出现再次进入了高潮！！”

直播主播的声音因为激动而破音，而“艾莎”这个名字显然也激起了基诺和千草的兴趣，他们聚集在显示器前聚精会神的开始看直播。

这个被称为女王陛下头号粉丝的天使般的小女孩的出现，确实让整个布里塔尼亚再次沸腾。是她在母亲的帮助下，半年前在网络上发起了“想要送女王陛下一顶王冠”的小小愿望。一开始，她不过是想要募集一些贴纸贴在自己用纸做的金灿灿的小王冠上。但随着越来越多的人参与，雪球越滚越大。今年初，克拉数创造世界纪录的粉钻原石在第一区被发现，已经陷入狂热的活动参与者们疯狂的决定集资买下那块瑰宝献给自己深爱女王。在第一区珠宝商郑重承诺只收本金的情势下，冠顶镶嵌巨大粉钻的皇冠的制作如火如荼的展开，之后又锦上添花的被无数个人或团体捐赠的白钻众星拱月。“人民之冠”历时半年多，终于诞生于人民的爱中，闪耀着骄傲着，静静等待人民为女王加冕的那个时刻。

在和平广场现场。

人群自发让出的通道，连通新立塑像与娜娜莉女王所在舞台之间的空间。被彩纸铺就彩虹之路尽头，那个穿着粉色公主裙的五岁女孩，顶着一头火红的头发，眨着蜜糖一般的眼睛。她脸颊因为兴奋而发红，星星点点的雀斑呼之欲出。她胖胖的小手紧紧的攥着那顶无价之宝，有点局促却更多是兴奋的等在那里。

娜娜莉在另一头的高台上，在咲世子的协助下，低头取下来属于她母亲的皇冠。等待着，希冀着，冲艾莎露出了鼓励的微笑。同时从人群中步出的第一骑士，甩开披风跪在通路的中间，他先深深的低头表示对国民敬意然后抬起头同样露出了鼓励的微笑。

在全世界的屏息中，那个孩子拿着人民之冠开始蹒跚的前行。她每走一步，全世界的心跳就跟着跳一拍。被彩纸铺满的路，并不好走，那个孩子全心想要保护手里的王冠，走的很慢，好几次被纸屑绊住，让人群发出惊呼。

但她执着的往前走着，丝毫不退缩，也不软弱……

在人们的鼓励下，她终于一步一步的走到了第一骑士枢木朱雀的面前。所有人，包括第一骑士与娜娜莉女王都为她鼓掌。艾莎仰起头举起王冠，像献宝一样给朱雀看。他喜欢这个善良美丽的皇冠，所以她灿烂的笑了。

然而这个坚强的孩子却在朱雀试图抱起她替她走完后半程的时候，坚定的推开了他。她仍然小心翼翼的捧着那个皇冠，咬着自己的嘴唇执拗的往前走。望了望那对于一个五岁孩子来说太过漫长的去路，朱雀赶紧站起来追了过去。他沉吟片刻，摘掉了对孩子来说太过冰冷的手套，用自己温暖的大手牵起了艾莎那只为了保持平衡无处安放的小手。

“那是不是……”

基诺指着屏幕怪叫起来，显然摄像师和所有看到这个画面的观众都陷入了和他一样令人惊讶的新发现里。长镜头聚焦在了大手牵小手的画面，无限放大的第一骑士的无名指上意外的闪烁着一枚戒指。

基诺目瞪口呆的看了看画面，又看向鲁鲁修因为举着信也珠光闪闪的手。被看的人感受到来自第三骑士与第七骑士两人的灼热视线，不得不从信中抬起头来，待他看清电视机上的画面，不禁哑然失笑。

“这个体力笨蛋……”鲁鲁修轻轻的呢喃了一声，却不是说给基诺与千草听的。只是自语的他在轻轻摇头之后又一次埋头进了手里的信中。

_“致我最亲爱的哥哥:_

_提笔之后我有太多的话，不知道从何说起。从什么时候开始我已经没法好好表达自己对你的爱，但我对你的爱从没变过。我唯有去祈祷去相信，你会理解会读懂，及时我自己却表现很差，从没有真正的看着你理解你。我就是这么一个自私的人啊……我亏欠你的，大概再花上几辈子也还不清。而更过分的是，如果这些亏欠能让你一直留在我身边，我宁可永远都不还。_

_当你读到这封信的时候，大概正在责怪我把你送到了一个会让你想起过去的地方。就让我再任性一次，请你帮我销毁这三枚芙蕾雅弹头。当你按下那个按钮，全世界都会为和平而欢呼，我就又会多一重虚名。_

_很抱歉，让你为难了。_

_我爱你。_

_永远不想给你省心的娜娜莉。”_

“我爱你”，“从没变过……”，“永远留在身边。”

这些只言片语仿佛一颗一颗闪光的宝石，落进鲁鲁修的心理依旧是黑白的那部分空间。他用他的眼泪，他的悸动，他的重新苏醒的灵魂把这些再宝石一颗颗穿起来，绕在手上，戴在心上，藏在最深处。

抽抽鼻子，鲁鲁修用手揉揉眼睛。躲开基诺和千草仍然因为朱雀的出格行为而刺探他的视线。他走到房间的角落，又把信拿出来看了一遍，才颤抖着把信小心小心翼翼叠的四四方方揣进贴身的口袋。

就在那枚兰斯洛特之翼后面和他的心脏紧紧的挨在一起。

使劲拍拍自己的脸，鲁鲁修深吸一口气收拾好自己的情绪。再转身已经是个带着异样的热情准备执行妹妹请求的哥哥。他投入到了销毁芙蕾雅弹头的准备工作中，积极的读着指示书的程序，做着每一个环节的检查。这个销毁程序会作为庆典的一部分插进直播里，他只需要按下按钮而妮娜带领的团队会负责所有技术动作。芙蕾雅弹头会被分解，落入缓冲池。待剩余反应静息之后，转化做能源用途。

这是世界上仅存的最后三枚芙蕾雅弹头。她们的消失，鲁鲁修，娜娜莉，朱雀，基诺……全世界都在屏息等待。

这就是女王陛下送给全世界的礼物。

也是娜娜莉试图还给他的，重新打开他与世界之间那扇门的钥匙。

艾莎在朱雀的带领下终于慢慢的一步一步爬上台阶，来到娜娜莉的面前。娜娜莉微笑着低下头，朱雀跪着把艾莎抱起来好与娜娜莉平视。那孩子用充满希冀的眼神，伸出肉肉的小手，颤颤巍巍的把闪耀的人民之冠送到了娜娜莉的头上。

此时此刻，礼炮齐鸣，白鸽飞翔，万民沸腾。

在“娜娜莉陛下万岁！”的欢呼声中，调整戴稳人民之冠的娜娜莉从朱雀的手中接过艾莎放在自己的膝上，亲了亲她粉嫩的兴奋的发红的小脸蛋。

在娜娜莉握住艾莎的手一起冲所有人招手致意的时候，艾莎“咯咯咯咯……”欢快的笑了。

“下面，将是我送给世界的礼物!”娜娜莉头戴人民之冠昂首挺胸，“我，娜娜莉.Vi.布里塔尼亚宣布。神圣布里塔尼亚帝国将全面放弃芙蕾雅系统，我们将销毁最后存放的三枚芙蕾雅弹头!愿世界充满爱与和平！”

随着娜娜莉的宣告，背后的大屏幕切换到了军事基地。发射井与控制室的实景出现在了荧幕上。随着“爱与和平”的呼唤，一双纤细修长的手按下了改编世界的那个按钮。发射井内的弹头分崩离析，次第落进莹兰色的缓冲液中，激烈的反应堆红被平和的停止液蓝色吞没，包围……

在又向和平的终点迈进一步的世界里，时间在这个新纪元里才跳过第一秒。

和平广场上，奇迹的一幕正在上演。娜娜莉女王陛下头顶人民之冠上的粉红钻石与按下销毁键开启新纪元的那个人胸口被兰斯洛特之翼包裹的紫色钻石仿佛有了感应

在这一秒里同时绽放出耀眼而又坚定的光芒。

**Verse** **three. Love and Peace**

**—END —**


	23. Chapter 23

**Verse** **Four**

**—— We are family**

放下手里大篇幅报道“第一骑士枢木朱雀手戴结婚戒指而女王陛下却双手空空”的八卦报纸。把它们滑走去和销毁芙蕾雅的政治讯号之类的大道理政坛分析作伴。

卡诺恩闲以整睱，饶有兴致的看着坐在书桌背后正在打电话打得颇为狼狈的修奈泽尔。电话那头是修奈泽尔这辈子为数不多几个硬气不起来的人物。被他亲手下令击成重伤却又从鬼门关回来的铁血公主，柯内莉娅.Li.布里塔尼亚。那次重手，让他从此对这个妹妹有所亏欠。在没有利益冲突也没有可利用的好处的日子里，修奈泽尔是乐于做一个“哥哥”的。

“你说什么？！”科内莉娅的声音穿过话筒，高声利言。

“所以我说鲁鲁修他……”修奈泽尔无奈的低下头，颇有点求助的看向看戏的卡诺恩。

在享受够了修奈泽尔少见的求助之后。卡诺恩终于是拿出了自己的电话，把名簿翻到了吉尔福德的页面。用救世主的神情比了一个“妥当”的手势笑着打通了电话。

10月27日，10：00 AM

女王陛下生日庆典之后的第一次常规集合。

除了远远靠在一边用翘上天的鼻子表示自己仍然在和枢木朱雀绝交中的第三骑士基诺.瓦因拜古鲁。其他人都围着天上天下的第一骑士大人，准确说是他的手，在围观那枚让整个帝国掀起巨浪的结婚戒指。

“不是今年啦，我早就结婚……”朱雀现在没了往日的威严，红着脸笨拙的摆着手想要解释，“之前一直是串了个链挂脖子上的，你们跟我用一个更衣室没看到过吗？”

咽下“我们对看一个男的换衣服没兴趣，哪怕这男的是第一骑士”的吐槽，阿尔帕德夸张的把傻立在自己前面的千草抱住压低半个头，继续大喊大叫：“枢木大人你什么结婚的！什么时候办的婚礼……我们都不知道！难道又只有塞西尔姐姐一个人知道！”

“我可不知道。”远远的坐在控制台的塞西尔适时补刀，“罗伊德先生也不知道。”

“我~~~~~~不知道~~~~哟！”罗伊德在台上举起双手舞动起来，“不过我已经猜到朱雀的‘夫人’是谁了！”

“欸？！是谁是谁！”放开千草，阿尔帕德有些狗腿的朝控制台跑去，“告诉我嘛~~~罗伊德先生，我除了女王陛下实在是……嗷！”

却不想被蒂塔一个弹壳正中后脑勺：“不许对女王陛下不敬！”

谁……来救救我……

在一片七嘴八舌八卦之魂熊熊燃烧的人群中，枢木朱雀盯着脚下的水泥地产生了如果现在自己开始挖坑，会花多久才能逃离的幻觉。

“咳！！咳！！！咳！！！！”

终于第三声重重的咳嗽唤回了整个机库的注意力。带着浅色墨镜穿着披风军装的高大男人站在门口，带着对他们纪律涣散难以接受的表情。

在千草和整备班的面面相觑下，阿尔帕德和蒂塔率先认出了来人：“吉尔福德老师！”

“在这里要叫上校！斯坦因卿，米洛耶维奇卿。”吉尔福德不自在的推推眼镜。

“老师就是老师嘛！”然而布里塔尼亚帝国军校出身的蒂塔和阿尔帕德并不会被吉尔福德的虚张声势吓到，在那里度过的五六年时光足以让他们肆无忌惮的享受这个好老师的温柔。只见他们一左一右的拉住吉尔福德往里引，“老师是来找我们的吗？你得先看看我们现在用的超级厉害的圆桌机体才能说有什么事。”

“我不是……来找你们的。”眼见着被学生拉的越来越远，吉尔福德虽然很不想扫他们的兴却也不得不阻止他们，停下脚步。

“那是来找我的？”罗伊德放下手里的资料，带着难以捉摸的微笑，“柯内莉娅殿下的命令？新的模拟训练系统？还是针对加速病的解决方案？”

听到他最珍爱的公主殿下的名字，无论何时吉尔福德总是不忘初心的微微挺胸抬头，庄严以待，即使他们已经以伴侣的身份在一起生活了十四年:“是殿下的命令，但是不是找你的，罗伊德卿。”

“哦~~~”像是确认了自己的猜测，罗伊德脸上突然出现了兴奋的神情，“那么是殿下终究发现了……”

“我找的是你。”

把朱雀从打地洞的妄想中拉出来。吉尔福德劈开人群已经站在了他的面前。

“枢木朱雀卿。”

有点不知道该怎么反应，鲁鲁修被咲世子从床上叫起来之后却被告知柯内莉娅在会客厅等他的时候。

迷迷糊糊的看了看表……已经快中午十二点了。这个时候娜娜莉应该是去议政了，也不知道柯内莉娅在外面等了多久。揉着自己睡乱的头发，没想过自己还活着的消息从那天之后还有什么秘密可言。鲁鲁修突然觉得现在心虚的心情就仿佛回到了小时候，带着一点点泄气，又一点点任性和一点点被抓包的慌乱。

重新把自己不负责任的摔回了被窝里，反倒是一时三刻不想起床去面对了。

小时候柯内莉娅和尤菲米娅都很喜欢妈妈。尤其是尤菲米娅，她没有柯内莉娅那么多功课和事物，总是赖在白羊宫不走。她还很喜欢自己……想到此的鲁鲁修，抬起胳膊遮住眼睛长长的吐了一口气。尤菲米娅总是喜欢挤在娜娜莉身边和他们一起睡，若说他和娜娜莉在是十岁之前这么干还算可以接受，和尤菲米娅……难怪每次被发现又偷偷睡在白羊宫还睡过头，柯内莉娅都会杀过来抓人。自己还老是帮尤菲藏在衣柜、床底和被子堆里，现在想想自己小时候怎么这么熊又这么蠢。当然会不出意料的被长他们九岁的姐姐找到，她虽然态度严厉，却忍不住给他们三个一人一个面包，但训斥总是逃不掉的……

“鲁鲁修，你身为男孩子这么懒倦怠惰！”

被从回忆里突然跳到现实的呵斥给从床上惊醒。条件反射般的从床上弹起来，鲁鲁修立刻看见自己许久不见的姐姐就那样全身散发着威严的站在床边，但是和表气势不服的是她手里握着三块会客厅的茶点。

“皇……皇姐。”鲁鲁修讪讪的叫了一声，太久没有使用的词汇让他自己都微微一楞。记忆和情绪翻到了喉头，梗他心口发疼。

十多年前他没机会说出口的道歉和谢罪，十多年过去了他仍然没能赎罪的尤菲米娅的死亡。但对于他们的失去，谢罪和道歉都浅薄到会变成另一种伤害。

他们挚爱的妹妹们，他终究只让一个活了下来。

不知道柯内莉娅站在那，脑中是不是在想着一样的打成死结的过去。没拉窗帘的窗户透进来的逆光让鲁鲁修看不清柯内莉娅的表情。他强迫自己又张了张嘴，喉咙却发不出任何声音。时间也许走的很快也许也走的很慢，鲁鲁修在柯内莉娅的注视下，失去了感知也失去了辨识人心的能力。他只觉得一切都陷入了静止，他只能等待着一切可能到来的审判结果。

“鲁……鲁鲁……鲁修？！”柯内莉娅出声了，她的声音在发抖。

听见柯内莉娅的呼喊，鲁鲁修赶忙从床上翻下来三步并做两步跑到她面前：“是，我在。”

“鲁鲁修……”柯内莉娅再次呼喊，含着难以言述的复杂情绪。

“…是我…姐姐……”鲁鲁修，随着称呼而柔软下来的心，最终让他在自己的姐姐面前像做错事的孩子低下了头。

听着微微吸气的声音，在矮下来的视野里鲁鲁修能看见柯内莉娅剧烈起伏的胸膛和微微发抖的身体。但是他不敢抬头，也不敢看柯内莉娅的表情。面对所剩不多的至亲，他有些越靠近越胆怯的懦弱。

是柯内莉娅，在不知道过了多久之后，拉过弟弟的手。仿佛时间从没有溜走，她把糕点塞在弟弟的手里，只是声音变得有些哽咽而不太好辨认……

“就这样还能做国民的表率吗？你们可是公主和王子！还不快起床！今天有一堆事……等着你去做。”

“……是！听凭皇姐差遣。”接过那三块糕点，鲁鲁修使劲用另一只手揉了揉已经发酸的鼻子。深吸一口气，在柯内莉娅的刻意的“忘却”下让自己露出了那张消失了太多年的弟弟的脸，给出了他认为最不辜负柯内莉娅的回应。

没有邀请函，这不是一次正式的社交晚宴。

回忆着吉尔福德带着挑白菜的表情打量着他，口头跟他传达时间地点。在军营里拖到最后一刻才离开的朱雀站在柯内莉娅亲王府邸的门前，看着厚重的大门，全身的细胞都叫嚣着赶紧跑。

“今晚，5:30，柯内莉娅殿下邀请你去共进晚餐。”

吉尔福德说的时候，语速相当快也没有任何情绪，全然不顾周围的人大吃一惊的表情。仿佛就像是在向他传达作战计划一般的一板一眼，他既没有跟朱雀的寒暄问好再见收尾，也没有说已经离开政坛担任布里塔尼亚皇家军校校长十二年的柯内莉娅殿下找第一骑士能有什么事儿。

但是在这毫无交集的十二年后，突然无事不登三宝殿的请客上门，即使是朱雀也能感觉到这深不可测，来势汹汹。又一次理一理自己的圆桌骑士服，慌慌张张的擦擦已经光华锃亮的骑士剑，深吸三口气又咽了一口口水，朱雀这才以壮士断腕之势按下了门铃。

“就来~~~”一个让朱雀熟悉到一听到就会进入备战状态的声音意外的从对讲器里传来。

压住自己转身想溜的冲动，朱雀随着大门的自动打开慢慢步入。穿过亲王府的深深庭院。朱雀变态的视力让他捕捉到了遥远的内宫的宫门也已经向他打开，里面走出来的正是刚才答门铃的意料之外。卡诺恩.马尔蒂尼伯爵手里捻着一块酥面皮，围着带着可爱绵羊花的围裙从门里转了出来，状似期待的等在门口。

完蛋了……

这是朱雀被拖入今晚灾难深渊前的临终遗言。


	24. Chapter 24

卡诺恩并没有表现出很特殊的态度，反而待他仿佛他俩早就熟捻到不需要招呼寒暄。一边带朱雀穿过豪华的大厅往里进，一边专注于捏着手里的酥皮，一言不发的把一条条的面片编成馅饼皮的工作显然十分合卡诺恩的意。

他们是挺熟的，从某种斗争的意义上来说，但绝不是这种意义。朱雀看着本就长相非常华丽的卡诺恩身上却套着绵羊围裙，还在围裙里塞着真丝蕾丝衬衫。在加上周围完全遵照布里塔尼亚家族审美的古老宫殿，他觉得没有比这个更不搭的场景了。

经过回廊，走入比较生活化的区域。给朱雀下一个迎头痛击的却不是他想象中的铁血公主或者难对付的修奈泽尔殿下。一架遥控KMF模型呼啸撞上他的额角，机体惨烈失速坠下。在他条件反射伸手接住那架快要分崩离析的“兰斯洛特”,地面战专长的“杰兰特”从拐角杀了出来，“啪唧”拍在了他的军靴上。

看看手里不停闪着警告红灯的兰斯洛特和脚下仍然执拗的想往前开而不停撞他小腿的杰兰特。朱雀一瞬间有点发懵，怎么回事？这里为什么会有遥控玩具……他记得柯内莉娅殿下并没有孩子？

紧接着叫着笑着嚷嚷着“我的更厉害!”的两个孩子从里面的房间里冲了出来。相似的衣装，相仿的年龄，却是一个黑人男孩和一个白人女孩。两个不过五六岁的孩子牵着手乱跑，又在卡诺恩半严肃半温柔的“不许在走廊里跑步！”的呵斥中收敛玩性，变得步伐端庄。但紧接着他们看见了朱雀，这个不认识的家伙手里还捏着本该飞高高的属于他们的玩具。兴许是突然见到了不认识的人，两个孩子的表情一滞，变得拘谨起来。小孩子对于朱雀来说完全是无法理解的外星生物，而现在他只知道他似乎把这两个可爱的外星生物给惹的不开心了。不知所措的朱雀想找卡诺恩求助，却又不知在何时，卡诺恩已经带着他的宝贝馅饼皮消失了。

一个大人与两个孩子在走廊上愚蠢的对峙着。哦，老天！他在看他的玩具，我该现在立刻还给他吗？这孩子是不是要哭了！……能徒手抬起真兰斯洛特一只脚的枢木朱雀现在却觉得手里的玩具兰斯洛特沉的砸手，心里全是代表着他不知道该怎么办的狂奔的马群。

却是那个小女孩牵着男孩的手鼓起勇气走到朱雀的身边，她先蹲下抱起自己的杰兰特然后仰起头带着十分认真的表情:“先生你好，我叫卡洛琳娜。可以请您把这个玩具还给我们吗？它是我哥哥的。”

那孩子说话的声音很清脆，还使劲捏住自己哥哥的手。像是收到女孩的鼓励，男孩子也跟着仰起头看向朱雀，一脸的决心：“如……如果您真的很喜欢它，我们可以一起玩！”

这两个孩子真是太可爱了！这么想着朱雀蹲下来与他们平视。把手里的兰斯洛特整理好，放进小男孩的怀里，又摸摸他的头：“一起玩，当然好啊！我叫枢木……”

“卡洛琳娜！西恩！”

“里奥哥哥！”

朱雀刚想自我介绍的话头被从里面找出来的人打断。一个十五六岁的男孩子，软软的浅栗色头发贴着头皮，被该引人注目的蜜色眼睛企业被满脸的雀斑分散了注意力。他和他们穿着和他们同系列的衣服，从里面跑出来，“……妈妈在找你们，她说如果你们再不回去吃饭她就要生……”

本来是满脸都带着宠溺的大哥哥却在看见朱雀的一瞬间，脸色煞白的定在了原地。

“白……白色死神。”

他发抖的嘴唇间不利索的抖出了这个名字，然后就拉着弟弟妹妹飞快的跑了。朱雀没能再有机会说话，但里奥的表情却唤起了朱雀脑中一些被藏起来的记忆，那表情重叠在战火中的人们望向兰斯洛特与朱雀自身的表情上，是望向地狱的眼神。

默默的跟随着孩子们消失的方向，朱雀讪讪的也转过拐角进入这间在城堡角落的房间。这间大房本身是用来干什么的已经说不清了。但现在本重新设计改造过后，把一个家浓缩在了一起。壁炉，电视，儿童角，沙发，客厅连着餐厅，而餐厅里已经摆了一张几乎把空间塞满的的大桌子。

刚才跑掉的里奥带着西恩和卡洛琳娜在房间的一角，那里不光有他们三个，那里总共有七八个孩子，最小的不过四五岁至大的也就是里奥本人。小小的桌子板凳，满地的玩具，与方才警戒完全不同周身充满柔和感的里奥正协助着一个朱雀并不认识的女人在此起彼伏的“里奥哥哥”和“妈妈”的呼唤中一碗，一碗的分着用牛奶煮的炖菜。

朱雀看着这不可思议的情景，愣住了。

“真不好意思，刚才卡洛琳娜和西恩冲撞到你了吧。倒是里奥我们收养他的时候他已经十二岁了，那些关于战争的记忆无法像更小的孩子那样从脑海里淡去，你就原谅他无礼的态度吧。”

冷不丁的解说插进朱雀停滞的思维里。朱雀猛的回头却看见第21区的大公，奥德修斯亲王端着一个餐盘站在他身边，那里面的蔬菜沙拉还青翠欲滴。

“奥……奥德修斯殿下！？”朱雀撩开披风赶紧单膝跪下，“微臣失礼了！”

也许是有点吃惊于自己这个微不足道的亲王能被帝国之剑行此大礼，有点不知道该如何处理的慌乱出现在奥德修斯脸上：“这是做什么，快……”

“快平身，枢木卿。今天就不要拘泥这些虚礼了吧。”却是不知道从什么地方杀出来的修奈泽尔大大方方免了朱雀的礼，“什么殿下不殿下的，就像我以前说过的，你准备什么时候叫哥哥？！”

说到这个，奥德修斯的脸上出现一丝尴尬的笑容。关于他的弟弟们所造成的这复杂的局面，说实话他真的不是很能适应的过来。摸摸自己的鼻尖，他的妻子黛西的呼唤拯救了他。

“亲爱的，里奥需要你手里的沙拉来让这些淘气鬼闭嘴！”黛西在孩子中间冲他招手。借着这个台阶，奥德修斯赶紧冲俩人点头示意，跑了过去加入了给孩子们喂食的行列。

“伟大的奥德修斯一家。很多大孩子已经成长离开家了，大哥就继续收养新的战争孤儿，也许我们明年见到的时候，这群孩子又会增加一倍。”修奈泽尔抄着手，望向那个其乐融融的大家庭，口气颇为感慨，“这世界上只有大嫂才能同时管住那么多外星生物。黛西的领导力连我都甘拜下风。”

不可抑制的盯着虽然抄手的姿势很潇洒，但是却握了一把刀叉在手中所以显得不和谐到有点傻的修奈泽尔，朱雀难以置信的显而易见：“殿下，今天到底……”

“哦，没什么。”修奈泽尔扬扬手里的餐具，“柯内莉娅让所有的仆人都放假回家了，现在这里有点混乱。你就……”

“哦，你来了，枢木卿。”吉尔福德从另一个方向推门出来，正好看见修奈泽尔和朱雀傻傻的杵在门口，“佩剑放在伞架上，披风挂在壁炉转角后面的衣架上。之后请到厨房来。”

仿佛回到新兵时代的朱雀，在吉尔福德的命令下手忙脚乱解下自己的佩剑，让它和吉尔福德与柯内莉娅的佩剑汇合，又三步并做两步的小跑到壁橱背后挂好披风，最后连滚打趴的窜到吉尔福德身后站好。在厨房门关上之前，吉尔福德看着仍然站在门口的修奈泽尔微不可闻的叹了一口气:“修奈泽尔殿下，离开饭的时间恐怕剩的不多了……”

“知道，我会把餐具摆好的。”修奈泽尔用眨眼掩盖了他偷懒被抓包的小小慌乱，“保证耽误不了。”

至于厨房里面飘出的卡诺恩的笑声以及“这下可完蛋了，他连黄油刀和面包刀都分不清，这餐具摆到明年也摆不好了……”的评价，吉尔福德和朱雀决定默契的当作没听见。

一间很大的厨房，还分为里间和外间。朱雀一进去就被坐在桌边认真的用牛肉和蔬菜穿串的娜娜莉给叫住。

“朱雀君，你来啦。”她扬起脸笑盈盈的看着她不知所措的第一骑士，而她的第一骑士正在努力的想要忽略他主君笑容背后的丝丝黑意，“哥哥说，那些洋葱都归你了。”

用握在手里铁签当指针，指了指靠在厨房角落一麻袋的洋葱。朱雀同时听见站在自己背后的吉尔福德似乎是忍不住了，失态的轻轻“噗”了一声。

“我削完土豆皮，如果殿下那边没需要的话，会来帮你。”吉尔福德在朱雀耳边留下一句精神支援，忍着表情勉强保持冰山状回到了水池边，那里确实泡了一小筐土豆。

这袋洋葱能够一个排的人吃了吧。

打开塑料绳封口的麻袋，朱雀摇摇头甩掉自己对于这袋洋葱的量的过于的客观评价。摘掉自己的手套，撸起骑士制服的袖管认命的拿出五个洋葱一字排开。

“要碎丁。”娜娜莉补充到。

“Yes, My Lord！”朱雀回答的气吞山河。

“马尔蒂尼伯爵，你这个饼皮是两人份的饼皮吧？！”

“那……那我再做三个就是了嘛！”

“啊哈哈……”

眼看着旁边一个盆，两个盆，三个盆……朱雀身边的洋葱末堆成了山。已经切的泪眼婆娑的朱雀听着厨房里间里传来的断断续续的对话，却在此时此刻与表情不符的感觉到内心被战战兢兢的甜蜜充盈起来。鲁鲁修就在里面，虽然没说话，但是那么毫无防备的笑声，他很快乐……还有飘散出的烤羊腿和烤牛肉的香味。这么重的迷迭香和甜橙，这也绝对是鲁鲁修的手笔。

娜娜莉还在一根一根的串着肉串。上一批已经串好的被吉尔福德端了进去，估计现在他已经守在了烤炉边，所以才没能实现出来施以援手的诺言。

“哥哥，很开心……”端过第三个装肉的盆子，娜娜莉突然在朱雀单调的剁菜板的声音里开口了，“那顶皇冠，他收下了。放在卧室我们小时候放喜欢玩具的那个小箱子里。”

“那……就好。”朱雀稍稍一顿，又恢复了他切菜的节奏。

“我们担心的负面反应都没发生，我们赌赢了，他现在很快乐。”娜娜莉把穿好的串在桌子上敲了两下，让食材更紧密。

把洋葱末赶进盆子里，朱雀又排开了十个洋葱，“看得出来，或者说听得出来……毕竟我之后就没见过他。”

也许是听出了朱雀微微的怨气，娜娜莉小小的清了清嗓子：“十多年了，那里本来就是他的家，要不你们就留……”

“那也得先问问我的意见！”

突然出现在朱雀身边的杀气，他的身体条件反射般的用手里的菜刀格挡住挥来的利刃。尖刃在距离朱雀脖子5毫米的地方被挡住，朱雀有点惊魂未定的看向突然袭击的来人：“柯……柯内莉娅殿下？！”

柯内莉娅眼睛里的愤怒是如此真实:“如果解释我不能接受，我现在就宰了你。”

“皇姐！”娜娜莉显然也感觉到了柯内莉娅是认真的。

“你别说话！”柯内莉娅抵着手里的放血锥又往朱雀的脖子上又靠了靠，“你，说话。你为什么总是我弟弟妹妹纠缠不清！”

朱雀望着柯内莉娅因为愤怒和情绪激动而微微扩张的瞳孔。她紫红色的头发因为逆光而微微泛出了粉红色。

他该说什么呢……

“对……对不起……”朱雀放下自己的菜刀。不光是刀，他整个身形都肉眼可见的垮了下来，“我，不是的！尤菲米娅殿下她……是，鲁鲁修他就是……”

朱雀的混乱写在脸上。鲁鲁修,尤菲米娅，娜娜莉……他知道柯内莉娅想问什么，而若说这个世界上还有谁值得知道真相，那也一定是这个一直被他和鲁鲁修剥夺着生活中美好的姐姐。

但也许是在高潮迭起的命运中，连他自己都被撵的屁股尿流，一路前行的丢盔弃甲。他没时间也没精力去细细的整理自己经过的一切，而是不停的被下一个目标下一个困难塞满。又也许他想过了，他苦苦思索了太久太久，却始终得不到一个清晰的答案，这世界上没有答案的问题，远远比有答案的问题要多得多。还也许他知道答案，但他却不知到该怎么把那些飘渺的思维薄雾抓住变成语言，他并不怕被误解却担心时至今日他说出的什么再变成刀斧劈的柯内莉娅已经结痂的心再次裂开。 

但失去耐心的柯内莉娅对于朱雀的语塞没有丝毫的耐心与仁慈。她一脚踹上朱雀的肚子，把他踢飞出去老远。没有反抗的朱雀，扎扎实实的接下这一脚，跌在洋葱堆里，被泥和洋葱皮盖了一身。但腹部的疼痛让朱雀的脑子反而清醒了，他打着干呕摇摇晃晃的站起来，冲着担心不已的娜娜莉安抚的点点头。

“尤菲米娅殿下……”朱雀走的有点踉跄，但他仍然坚持走回柯内莉娅身前。

“我不允许你再提起她的名字。”柯内莉娅厉声打断了他，“我以为那时我们已经达成了共识。你的忏悔我不想再听第二次，而能给予你宽恕的人也绝不是我。”

想起十年前的那个午后，铁血的将军，永远不动如山的柯内莉娅痛苦的歇斯底里。他们话语不多却每个字都刻的彼此的心鲜血直流的艰难对话。现在朱雀即使还想说什么，也必须选择住嘴了。他不能为了一吐自己的心声而伤害本该接受道歉的人。

“尤菲米娅殿下会是我永远的灯塔。”朱雀用手按住自己的心脏，慢慢以骑士礼的姿势跪下，“至于娜娜莉，我们的感情从未超过君臣，朋友，兄妹……我爱她，以臣子，朋友和哥哥的身份。我会将我一生的忠诚甚至生命都奉献给她。”

“朱雀君……”一直在旁边提心吊胆看着姐姐与朱雀的娜娜莉感动的轻轻叹息了一声。

听到妹妹动容的声音，柯内莉娅慢慢放下手中的放血三角锥，改成了双手抱胸的姿势靠在了桌边，态度有了些许的软化。

兴许是刚才那一脚踹的实在是太狠了，朱雀咳嗽了一声身形也稍微晃了一下才继续能继续说：“鲁鲁修……鲁鲁修他啊……”

他呢喃着与刚才说话时坚定的与柯内莉娅的对视不同，现在他的眼神慢慢飘远了，仿佛穿过这间房间看到了很遥远的地方。

“他真的很倒霉，从小到大，我所有最坏的部分都给了他。他没有享受过我所谓的被别人夸赞的虚假的‘温柔’，也没有品尝过我被别人赞美的刻意的‘宽厚’。他只得到了我的黑暗，我的怯懦，我的扭曲，我的绝望，甚至我的死亡志愿。我一点都不好，我不是他眼中的那个我。我只是个特别糟糕的人……柯内莉娅殿下，我会给我身边所有的人带来不幸。可只有鲁鲁修……即使看到不幸降临在他身上，我却仍然完全无法放开他，我赖上他了。我知道我是世界上最没有资格说这句话的人，但是……我爱他。”

朱雀说的很轻，甚至说到后面，声音都在颤抖。但他说的那么深情，那么坦然，仿佛参悟了一切，又仿佛死前的自白。在朱雀的声音停止之后，整个空间仿佛连空气分子都停止了一般的寂静下来。不光是柯内莉娅，这也是娜娜莉第一次听到他们中的一人，面对面的如此直白的谈起他们之间的感情。

一直以来，因为过于惨烈的过去与太过弄人的造化，他们的关系就像是一个不可碰触的禁忌秘密，今天却突然被拖出来曝露在光明之下。

“你一直就是那么好的一个人。”

是鲁鲁修的声音打破了这被真相震撼停滞的空间:“你的眼光不准很正常，但你不能质疑我的审美。”

他穿着家居服，围着和卡诺恩同款不同色的绵羊围裙，带着厚厚的烘焙手套捧着一个冒着热气的烤盘，上面盛着烤至金黄的羊肩肉和多到快要溢出来的焦糖色土豆。

他就那么站着，直直的看着朱雀，仿佛自己说的是天下最不容推翻的真理。

“我不是……”朱雀垂下头。

鲁鲁修重重的放下手里的烤盘，走到朱雀面前:“你是。”

“我真的不是，我过去那样……”激烈的自我否定中朱雀再次抬头，却在这时对上了鲁鲁修盯着自己灼灼的紫色眼睛。突然，他什么都说不出来了。他甚至在自己都感觉不到的情况下，就这样翠绿的眸子中流出了泪水。

弯腰捧住朱雀的脸，鲁鲁修用拇指轻轻擦去朱雀滚烫的眼泪。再扶住朱雀的肩，这次鲁鲁修的眼神坚定的仿佛看尽了朱雀的灵魂:“你是！”

不想再听朱雀的反驳，鲁鲁修脱下烘焙手套并排跪在他身边：“皇姐，我知道你已经决定了。我也知道我无论怎么做都无法补偿万一，但是关于尤菲我不能就这样享受你的宽恕……我……”

“别说那三个字。”柯内莉娅看着这一个两个跪在自己面前，痛苦的闭上了眼睛，“你很清楚你做了什么，如果这件事会让你痛苦悔恨一辈子。那就这样吧……”

柯内莉娅竟也慢慢弯下腰来，她就这样看着鲁鲁修和朱雀，看了好久好久。久到一切时空都已经可以远去，柯内莉娅终是深深的吸了一口气，把他们俩一只手一个揽进了自己的怀抱中。

“我已经失去了太多，现在就让我单纯的享受一下弟弟失而复得的幸福吧。”


	25. Chapter 25

娜娜莉有点粗鲁的把土豆和羊肉一起插在一把叉子上送进嘴里，而不是切成适口的小块，闭口咀嚼，慢条斯理。不绝于耳的杯盘碰撞声中，没有人因此觉得她失礼，大家都只顾着填满对方随时减少内容量的盘子。

当这个空间里只剩下几个“布里塔尼亚”的时候，礼仪什么的就开始就显得苍白无力，连马尔蒂尼伯爵都开始伸手直接在桌上拿餐包。由鲁鲁修主厨的羊肩与牛肉成了抢手货。旁边放着卡诺恩做的三个两人份大黄馅饼和无数纸杯蛋糕，他坚称如果不这样他拿不准各种食材的量。蔬菜沙拉和牛奶炖菜跟给奥德修斯的孩子们吃的同款，想来是出自他的黛西王妃黛西之手。烤牛肉串成了大餐间的点缀，吃的人能感受到吉尔福德在熟与糊间寻找平衡的努力。而最重磅的那一大锅茄汁炖豆，则让人不得不感叹柯内莉娅殿下还是在KMF驾驶方面天赋非凡。

“我照着玛莉安奴王妃留下的食谱做的，你们有什么意见吗？！”

想着皇姐强撑着脸红端出这么一锅棕色的东西还嘴硬，鲁鲁修忍不住偷笑。尺有所长寸有缩短，皇姐的爱他光闻味道就已经充分感受，可不能让这一锅心血白费，这么想着，他暂停和邻座卡诺恩的悄悄话，拿了一只大碗又给坐在他对面的朱雀盛了个满。

越过餐桌把那只碗放在朱雀面前，陶瓷与松木桌面发出清脆的碰撞声。本来与其他杯盘碗盏没有二至的声音却吸引了全桌人的注意，都扭头过来看着被鲁鲁修“伺候”的朱雀。本就一直不敢走神甚至不敢放开吃东西的，这个桌上唯一一个不能自在的人被众人一下聚焦的目光刺得浑身一冷。朱雀瞬间挺直脊背往椅子前面窜了一点，膝盖却又因此撞上了桌腿，弄得所有的餐具“哗啦”一声。

在有点尴尬的沉默里，柯内莉娅的目光越过朱雀面前冷掉的羊肉和已经开始出汁的沙拉直接看到了那一大碗炖豆：“怎么，是饭菜不合朱雀你的口味？”

“不是！不是！当然不是……”赶紧抄起手边勺子，朱雀挖了一大口塞进嘴里。嘶!被烫的瞬间没法说话，却又不能吐出来，只能一边勉强嚼着一边挤出艰难的微笑。

其实除了娜娜莉和鲁鲁修，其他人甚少看到朱雀如此笨拙的一面，但该说不愧是一家子的天潢贵胄，全都把表情绷的面不改色。直到修奈泽尔觉得这个局面不应该再继续，才挑挑眉毛深吸一口气，仿佛救世主一样的谈到：“所以……鲁鲁修的那个身份卡是假的？”

这才让众人在鲁鲁修悄悄又递了一杯冰水给朱雀的时候，收回了注目的视线。

“不是，是真的。”也给自己来了一小勺炖豆，娜娜莉用叉子一颗一颗拨着等它凉，“我颁的必须是真的。”

“这样……”修奈泽尔饶有兴致的点头，“别紧张，我就想问伊拉斯谟这个名字谁选的？”

“为什么这么问？”对吉尔福德示意停手，柯内莉娅觉得比起牛奶炖菜她真的比较想吃烤羊肩，但是吉尔福德从刚才开始就一直在给她添牛奶炖菜，“这名字有什么奇怪？”

见没人吃自己烤的纸杯蛋糕，卡诺恩赌气似的的拿了三个到自己盘子里开始剥：“德西德里乌斯·伊拉斯谟？《愚人颂》？你们取名的时候……”

“Érasme……身份卡上写的这个名字是法语，而生活在中世纪荷兰的德西德里乌斯·伊拉斯谟更广为流传的名字是德语写法。这个名字在法语里其实本身有一个自己的意思……”，在娜娜莉和朱雀开口抢白掩饰之前，修奈泽尔摇着自己的餐叉得意的打断了卡诺恩的话。他意有所指的看了一眼因为从没细想过这个问题因而也一脸疑问的鲁鲁修。

“被爱的人。”

被爱的人。

一瞬间餐桌被更厚重的沉默包围，但这次沉默里却激荡被揭发的爱意。在朱雀和娜娜莉微微脸红的缄默中，内心已经满涨而溢的鲁鲁修不得不拿起手边的酒杯喝干里面的红酒来掩饰自己的激动。

“鲁鲁修，其实我们也……”漫长的沉默中，身为长兄的奥德修斯的感受到了必须由他来打破僵局的责任。却在好不容易鼓起勇气开口的瞬间，被一声尖利的哭声打断。

“哇！！！！”

是他的孩们的其中一个，不知道发生了么，坐在打翻的菜汁里嚎啕大哭。露出母亲表情的黛西站起来，跑了过去，那孩子在抓住母亲衣襟的时候停止了哭泣。示意大家不用等她，黛西专心处理起了这个突发事件。

再次回到谈话节奏的众人，一时有点不知道如何接话。刚才那般浓厚而难以继续的话题已经再不适合，于是在谁必须说点什么的气氛里，娜娜莉带着她最可爱的笑容提起了他们小时候在白羊宫花园种下紫藤今年开花的样子。安全的话题，避开政务与现实，渐渐回归日常的对话里充满了他们小时候的趣事与糗事，这让笑声逐渐重新回荡在这个房间里。“自己不知道的鲁鲁修”的故事让朱雀听到了出神。朱雀想着自己三岁的初恋，听着鲁鲁修三岁却在和国际象棋纠缠，到了拿走就哭到窒息的程度，不禁感叹智商这个东西大概在出生之前就已经分道扬镳。

重新加入进来的黛西提供了更多奥德修斯带孩子的糗事。时间温柔刷过，料理逐渐见底。终是完全放松下来的朱雀，舒展着紧绷一天的四肢靠在餐桌椅椅背上，饶有兴致的听着卡诺恩借着醉意聊起修奈泽尔作为监督生时的事情。除了嘴角抽搐的修奈泽尔，显然不止是朱雀，大家都对修奈泽尔难得听到的轶闻表现出高涨的兴致。

“于是……他居然在众目睽睽之下直接转身回房，当场冷场。当然这冷场跟后面的事比起来就不算什么了，因为我们的修奈泽尔殿下回来之后手里居然攥着一根鞭子……”

正听的专注，朱雀却突然感觉到盖在桌布下的腿上有了异样的触感。先是像羽毛般的轻抚，轻到他以为自己产生了幻觉。但紧接着鲁鲁修赤着脚用前脚掌踩上了他的脚背，像踩着棉花一样左右碾压。他迅速看了鲁鲁修一眼，可鲁鲁修全无破绽，摆着最静心聆听的虔诚表情继续听卡诺恩绘声绘色的讲述。可这触感这让朱雀的注意力不受控制的从谈话里抽离，全部集中在了自己的脚上。然而鲁鲁修那只淘气的脚，却又在这个时候离开了朱雀的脚面。趁着这个空挡，朱雀调整了一下自己的坐姿，伸背双脚收拢，坐像变得端正无比。

“枢木卿怎么了？”坐在他一边的奥德修斯对这个突然正襟危坐的第一骑士投以了疑问的眼神。

“没什么，没……”

在胡乱辩解中，感觉自己微微急出汗的朱雀就在这个时候又被温柔的爱抚缠住。这次是脚尖，蜻蜓点水一般的啄上来。极小的接触面积，不轻不重的力道，鲁鲁修用脚尖在朱雀的脚上画画，脚背，脚踝…轻点，画圈。

在这般的挑逗下，朱雀狠狠咬住嘴唇还微微的低下头。汗出的更明显了……他的兄弟已经开始躁动，在恐怕是世界上最不合适的这个时间地点。他不自觉的绷紧肌肉，把双腿并的更拢，想要抵抗这诱惑。然而就在这个时候，侵略者突然改变了进攻模式，他挤进朱雀并拢的小腿间，开始慢慢磨人的抽插。这个极具暗示意味的动作，让朱雀的拳头在桌布下紧紧捏了起来。

他因为兴奋在发抖，决不能让别人发现。

“他可真下的去手啊……”讲完这个故事，卡诺恩有些作假的嗔怪却其实只有万种风情的瞥向修奈泽尔。而已经找回自己心防不再会被过去动摇的修奈泽尔，用食指摸索着自己的嘴唇，似有回味的轻笑：“从那之后就再没人会反抗我了，从结果来说是非常好的。”

“咳！”

朱雀就在这个大家都安静下来的时刻突然大声的咳嗽了一声，然后不得不又咳嗽了好几声来掩饰自己的失态。就在刚才，鲁鲁修沿着他的腿一路上爬，最终一下重重踩在他已经半硬的裆部。竭尽全力才没有一下趴在桌上的朱雀，抓过手边不知道是什么的液体，不管三七二十一大大灌了一口。冰凉的液体带着冲鼻的酒味一路烧进了他的胃，借机大喘了好几口气，他终于幸运的挺住了全身的颤栗。

“你的脸好红啊，生病了吗？”这时，坐在朱雀对角线的黛西王妃也开始担心了起来。

“没事……我只是…嗯…”

朱雀想要摆摆手，却发现自己不能直起腰。因为下面的五根脚趾已经开始碾压与抓挠。几乎同一时间，半硬的那里就硬的发疼。电击般的快感从尾椎直窜头顶，说了一半的话就这样卡在喉咙里。

“他只是……”最后狠狠的按了一下，感觉到自己脚下的器官抽搐了一下，鲁鲁修这才大发慈悲的收回了折磨， “喝醉了，加上吃太多。我带他去洗手间吐一下。”

紧接着便不由捂着肚子的朱雀的分说，强硬的拉起朱雀在哥哥姐姐们奇怪的目光下往外拖。

两人一路踉跄狼狈，准确说是朱雀一路踉跄狼狈的到经过好几个洗手间，最终被鲁鲁修拉近拐角最隐蔽的一间。

关门的瞬间，朱雀迫不及待的反手把鲁鲁修按在门板上，疯狂的啃了上去。在巨大的碰撞声中，嘴唇和嘴唇用会让人感到疼痛的力道被压到一起，牙齿与牙齿之间磕到发响。血腥气立显，鲜红也随着抹的到处都是唾液流了出来。像是要吃掉对方那样接吻，被理智全失的名为“枢木朱雀”的野兽咬住要害。在这酷刑般的狂风骤雨里，鲁鲁修露出了呼应这场失控的魅笑。这些都在他的预料中，如他所愿，他才是那个始作俑者。

狭小的空间里回荡着的是接近肉搏的音效。闷哼，高呼，肢体碰撞的扎实响动，还有越来越多被扫到地上的东西发出的声音。在凌乱中，是两个人即使窒息也不愿分开的纠缠。

下腹被朱雀的顶到发疼，鲁鲁修只是试探着伸手抓了抓，朱雀的全身便剧烈的颤抖了一下。这颤抖让他不得不放开鲁鲁修的嘴唇，撑着鲁鲁修的双肩失神的喘气。

低头看着满头是汗，堪堪从发狂中清醒的朱雀。鲁鲁修不知道从哪里生出了一股强烈的爱怜之心。这个男人，为自己呼吸，为自己喘息，为自己活着……想到此，他突然觉得这个被世间称之为最强的骑士是那么脆弱，弱到自己必须全力保护他，他才能活下去。

被这股感情驱使，饱含着“今后我都会保护你！”的无声约定，鲁鲁修用与方才全然不同的纯洁方式轻轻吻了吻朱雀的额头。却又在朱雀条件反射的抬头看向他时，调皮的舔了舔他鼻尖的汗珠。

很难讲这时候朱雀的反应是出于思考还是出于本能，他只是更加深深深深的把鲁鲁修抱进自己的怀里，用颤抖双手。

春宵苦短，更何况现在留给他们的时间连一宵的十分之一都没有。

但就在朱雀很想要进一步的时候，鲁鲁修却抓住他往臀缝里伸的手。他把朱雀推到一边。这让已经全然依靠本能欲望行事的朱雀既委屈又疑惑的眨了眨眼。

“现在不行。”鲁鲁修说的一字一句，并开始整理自己的衣服，“时间地点都不允许。你就自己想想办法平复一下。”

意外而突然的冷心绝情。直到突然变得比平时冷淡的时候还要冷的鲁鲁修离开了好几分钟，还蓄势待发的朱雀才弄清自己这是被放置了？！

平息自己足足花了他半个小时时间。

朱雀这才顶着一头湿漉漉的头发，忧郁的回到了原本的房间。众人都有点惊讶于他这个颓废且像是从水里捞出来的冷冰冰状态。虽然他立刻积极的加入了收拾餐桌惨残局的队伍，却半点精神都没有。看着他似乎委屈的快要大过天的表情，修奈泽尔忍不住出声调侃。

“怎么了，第一骑士？你这是被人欺负了？”

连应付他的力气都没了，朱雀只是默默的摇摇头，然后更卖力的搬起桌子来远离他。那忧伤的背影看得娜娜莉都忍不住发笑。

直到最后一张椅子背归位，今天的家宴也就正式到了尾声。

从第21区远道而来的奥德修斯一家懒得收拾自己久未有人烟的府邸，就直接借住在了柯内莉娅的亲王府里。于是除去在安顿孩子们的黛西王妃，剩下三个人将修奈泽尔，卡诺恩，鲁鲁修和朱雀送到门口。

“那我们就回去了。皇姐，皇兄。”摸着为自己推轮椅的哥哥的手，娜娜莉笑的很满足。

“那就快走吧，天太晚了怕不安全。”即使知道这潘多拉贡不可能有任何叛乱分子，柯内莉娅仍然忍不住嘱咐。

修奈泽尔见自己的专车已经停好，微微的朝大家点点头：“我这个做哥哥的就不用妹妹嘱咐了，先走一步。”

齐乐融融，别意正浓中，从听见鲁鲁修说要回去之后就越发焦急的朱雀忍不住了。他顾不得什么礼仪亲疏，跨前一步倾身在鲁鲁修耳边：“鲁鲁修，你今天能不能……”

“对了！吉尔福德卿！”却是鲁鲁修自己突然拔高音量，打断了朱雀隐秘小声的请求，“今天做饭的时候皇姐跟我聊到皇家军校这期有几个很不错的好苗子。不是说要找个机会让朱雀去看看。”

没想到鲁鲁修突然此刻提起这个话题，柯内莉娅和吉尔福德都有点发怔

“是有那么几个学生。”柯内莉娅下意识的接着鲁鲁修的话往下说。

“那择日不如撞日，皇姐过了今天再去请朱雀也显得太过正是，不如就今天吧。”鲁鲁修似乎是很得意自己这完美的安排。

“现在？！”柯内莉娅抬手看看表，“也……不是不可以。”

“那就去吧，惜才之心人皆有之。免得以后皇姐再找朱雀时引起朝中一些势力乱加揣测”，话说到这儿鲁鲁修大大方方的冲虽然已经在走远但明显还是听到的修奈泽尔招了招手。修奈泽尔哑然失笑的摇摇头，也停下脚步大方的冲这边摇摇手。

低头思忖片刻，柯内莉娅接受了这个题案：“这样也好，那就……”

“那就由我来带枢木卿去吧。学生们的情况我也很熟悉，请殿下放心。”吉尔福德却一反平时谦恭站在柯内莉娅身后的态度，挡在了柯内莉娅的身前，“殿下有孕在身，还请早些有休息”

欸？？？！！！！！！

平静中突然炸雷，除了柯内莉娅与吉尔福德之外，在场的所有人都失态的大叫出来。

那一天，距离布里塔尼亚第101代女王出生还有189天。

**Verse** **fout. We are family**

**—END —**


	26. Chapter 26

**Verse** **Five**

**—— My gemstone pony**

模拟训练机警铃大作，驾驶员的血压和心跳都飙升过危险值。

“枢木卿！枢木卿！”

吉尔福德急得在控制室直拍桌子。眼见着模拟战场里因为教学用途而被喷成明黄色的布里塔尼亚第九代量产机达勒姆07号用不可思议的动作荡开对面03号因为之前几次被打得毫无招架之力而心生畏惧显得十分犹豫抵抗，光能热战斧就照着驾驶舱旁边的探测器劈去，而之后爆炸的探测器会瘫痪整个驾驶舱。

这在战场上，是布里塔尼亚白色死神的标准杀招。

就在光斧切进装甲最后的那千钧一发。

随着“枢！木！朱！雀！”的爆喝，带着披风的旧型格洛斯特在火花四溅中用长枪挑开了战斧，横在了两架达勒姆之间。突然清醒的07号达勒姆慌慌张张的丢掉自己手里的武器，换成了停机的姿势。

从驾驶舱里爬出来的第一骑士一脸狼狈，仿佛他才是受攻击的那个。他一边从懊恼的扯掉披风揉搓自己的头发，一边急匆匆的跳下来又顺着03号达勒姆的躯干爬了上去，最后小心翼翼的敲了敲驾驶舱的舱盖。从格洛斯特上慢慢降下来的吉尔福德带着不赞同的表情摇摇头，抄着手叹了口站在格洛斯特的脚边，等着朱雀把那个吓坏的学员孩子哄出来。

又过了一分钟，驾驶舱的舱盖才慢慢的打开。还陷在座位里的那个孩子，虽然想尽办法想要表现的无所谓畏惧，但是眼睛里的惊恐仍然满溢而出。惨白的脸色，一身湿透的冷汗，面对朱雀带着歉疚伸出来的手，他几次想抓住却怎么也无法松开自己紧握操纵杆到痉挛的手指。

索性坐在达勒姆的肩膀上，朱雀这个罪魁祸首笑着示意那个孩子慢慢来。

该说不愧是柯内莉娅和吉尔福德看重的苗子，这个十七岁少年的眼神从惊恐到坚定只用了三分钟而从坚定到不甘心只用了三十秒。这次他自己钻了出来，拒绝朱雀的援手。朱雀见他这样，也就爽快的跟着跳了下来。

此刻他们脚下已经围满了军校的其他学员。本来只属于五个尖子生的秘密训练不知道什么时候已经传遍了整个学校。

“哇刚才，刚才！”说话的孩子因为兴奋眼睛里闪着光，他自己比划了一下然后又灼灼的看着朱雀，“第一骑士大人，您的这个动作！我都不知道达勒姆可以这样。”

“那个！用推进器加速增强挥击力度的动作，请问是怎么控制不超过机甲承受极限的呢……”另一个学院小心翼翼的捧着刚才被朱雀扯掉的披风，问的很小声却很坚定。

面对七嘴八舌的问题，被人群围住的朱雀一下一个头两个大起来。向吉尔福德投去求救的眼神，却没想到吉尔福德根本没有理会他的意思，而是正在关心的检查那五个到现在脸色都不红润的孩子的身体。看着他们明明腿都还在发抖，人却倔强的站的笔直，朱雀更强烈的歉疚充满了内心。

他分开那群还在叽叽喳喳的孩子们，走到了那五个人面前。

“抱歉。”他说的很真诚，自己头发上的水汽都还没完全干透，“我在想别的事情，完全忘记留手了，把你们吓到了。”

没有近距离接触过帝国之剑的五个学员一下愣住了，他们从没想过枢木朱雀在私下里是这样的人，有着这样的声音带着这般温柔的表情。

“……我们还需要勤加训练，不能因为一点成绩沾沾自喜！”是最后的那个孩子，他前跨一部拼命的挺起自己的胸膛，“能让您全力以赴是我们的荣幸！如果不直面真实的战斗，我们不无法成长起来保卫布里塔尼亚！”

瞄了一眼这个孩子驾驶服手臂上的队长徽章，朱雀心里其实觉得他怪可爱的忍俊不禁。但同时又知道当同时作为军人的时候，这个孩子的军魂并不输给任何人。所以他拿出他三军元帅的派头，用对待一个士兵的态度，拍了怕他的肩膀。

“你们做的很好，时间与经验是成长不可或缺，你们虽然仍需努力但不必气馁。”

不知道从哪里变出五杯热饮，吉尔福德把它们分发给这五个人之后，像是给他们宽心似的加了这么一句话:“是啊，输给这种怪物没什么奇怪的，我也赢不了他，圆桌骑士也赢不了他。是对比对象有问题，你们不要太放在心上影响以后的训练。”

看着同时附送过来的白眼，这可把朱雀和五个学员都吓着了，印象中完全不苟言笑的吉尔福德居然也会有挤兑人的一天。想到吉尔福德刚才在厨房里曾经也因为娜娜莉的话而憋笑失败，朱雀觉得他似乎是不够了解这位曾经严肃的教导过他骑士之道并坚持到最后的柯内莉娅公主殿下的骑士大人，而他更不了解的是名为吉尔福德的新的家人。

……家人？他可以这么称呼他吗？

“请问，我们可以请第一骑士指导一下我们的驾驶技术吗？”捧着手里的袅袅热气，刚才用特化狙击装备的KMF与朱雀第一个交手的学员显然是终于攒够了勇气。

他这一问可不得了，缓过劲儿来的几个人都围了上来，渴望着他们最仰慕的战神般的人给予指导。

呃……

这可难住了朱雀，遥想自己亲自带兵的那个年代，那可怜的合格率。朱雀觉得自己的舌头已经开始打结了。

“你属于特化性能，我能说的不多。”努力回忆着刚才交战的细节，朱雀绞尽脑汁，“只是你可以再注意一下你从狙击切换近战时的机体动作。不要就那样起来，要更‘哒哒哒’干脆一点。你们两个，因为达勒姆本身的特性，你们俩还是应该多体会一下瞄准的时候的感觉，有点扭了。然后你属于全能型，这很好，但是不论在空中还是在地面，你姿势变动的时候都有点迟疑，但我也看了不是你反应时间的问题。你的机甲并没有很好的跟上你的动作，要更多那种‘唰！’的感觉……”

说起KMF的话题，朱雀确实是可以做到滔滔不绝。但他越发沉浸在分析刚才的战斗里，就越看不见五个学员越听越迷茫的表情。

“……最后，你们可以多试试不同的机型，人与武器也有相性的说法。学校只有训练用达勒姆。我会给你们想办法的。”用这句收官的朱雀对自己的分析颇为满意，在许诺提供多机型练习条件之后他很有信心的开心看回五个孩子，然后被他们茫然的表情狠狠的吓了一跳。

“……呃，枢木的大人的是……”兴许是气氛太过安静尴尬，小队长努力的回忆着刚才的内容，试图组织语言跟朱雀互动，却尝试了好几次都失败。

难道自己说的他们都没听懂？！被熟悉的挫败感席卷的朱雀连想要重新组织语言然的勇气也随着舌头和脑子一起打结了。

“哎……你们问天赋派这种问题就是自找苦吃。”最终救场的是看不下去的吉尔福德老师，他揉揉眉心不情不愿的叹了口气，“你从狙击姿态换近战姿态的时候多余动作太多，很影响战斗效率。你们俩如果太信任达勒姆自动瞄准系统有时候会弹道偏移，应该根据自己的瞄准习惯和自动瞄准系统合作寻找一个最平衡的瞄准点。最后你，你的重心转移经常跟不上机体动作，导致机体机动性下降，心理问题还是驾驶习惯自己找出来。枢木卿你是这个意思吧？”

一起听到目瞪口呆的朱雀赶紧慌不迭的点头:“是的是的我就是这个意思，不愧是吉尔福德卿。”

“在学校请称呼我为‘老师’。”吉尔福德推了推眼镜，抬头瞄了一眼时钟。随即挥手解散了因为被第一骑士指导而一脸幸福的学生们。

“我会在圆桌部队等你来报道的！想去谁的麾下我可以给你们写推荐信哦！”朱雀在那五个人被其他学生簇拥着离开训练场的时候远远的挥挥手，情绪高涨的加了这么一句。

一群孩子像兴奋的鸟群，本就因为激动而嘈杂的音量突然拔高了一个音阶，更加叽叽喳喳的欢快离开了。

“最后那句是多余的，按照圆桌部队的录取率，你不应该给他们过多的希望。”一边关上各种训练设备，吉尔福德一边继续批判。

“你信不过自己的学生吗？我懂柯内莉娅殿下的意思了，他们真的很优秀。”帮忙把最后一架达勒姆停回机库，朱雀的话里充满了赞赏与希望。

“公主殿下培育的未来很优秀……”，最后锁上训练室的门，吉尔福德并没有看等在前面的朱雀，而是不自觉地的笑了，“是吗？是吧。”


	27. Chapter 27

出神的盯着车窗外，潘多拉贡的万家灯火划过朱雀的眼底却并没有映进朱雀的心里。

他还在盘算着今天见到的这几个小苗苗适合什么样的机体，该去谁的部队，甚至引荐给罗伊德先生。若说在军中，有什么工作室是他会主动并且充满乐趣去做的，大概就是像这样为有能之人铺路。

第一骑士很惜才，这是大家公认的事情。

而并不为他人所知的是朱雀之所以惜才，是因为即使后来发生了那么多那么多的事，他对兰斯洛特，还有兰斯洛特为他砸开的那道命运之门也仍然只有满满的感激。

所以，现在换他来当那个领路人。

吉尔福德派的车转过转角，即使为这些孩子的未来想的再出神的朱雀也不得不被太过熟悉的街景拉回现实。这条路？尽头不就是碧湖殿吗？！朱雀把脸凑近车窗，确认之后有点懊恼的挠了挠头。关于领路人的热情从脑子里退出去，其他事情就如潮水一般涌了进来。他身上还残留着柯内莉娅亲王府清洁剂的味道，这让几个小时之前的场景清晰的重新回到了他的脑子里。

他的笑容，他的声音，他味道，他的触碰，还有……他的吻。

惊觉被回忆刺激的自己一阵热流流向下腹，手还无疑是欲求不满的抚摸着他留下亲吻的自己的嘴唇，朱雀赶紧把手指抽回来猛的拢住披风遮住裤裆。虽然什么尴尬的生理反应幸好都没有发生，但他仍旧十分心虚的望了望前面开车的穿着学校制服的布里塔尼亚军人。还好那个年轻的士兵仍维持着一开始就战战兢兢的开车风格，什么都没察觉。

松了一口气的朱雀在同时感受到了巨大的空虚朝他袭来。力量被抽走，连保持端正的坐姿都做不到了。那座沉默的宫殿，那间只有机密文件的书房，还有在书房小隔间里简陋的行军床，一切突然变得令人难以忍耐起来。哪里都没有鲁鲁修的存在，他今天晚上仍然在白羊宫，享受他应得的天伦，而自己的这点欲求此时此刻是如此的不合时宜……

可是，真的好想他啊，想到灵魂都在疼痛的程度

……鲁鲁修，我的鲁鲁修。

目送着不知为何格外憔悴的第一骑士下车，司机却不敢过多侧目于他和这间传说中的骑士栖息的宫殿，这也让朱雀错过了叫住这辆车送他去军营的机会。他站在宫殿门口，看着黑漆漆的内里，说服自己“从头到尾没说目的地，司机当然会送这里。”并抵抗着内心的抗拒，一步步慢慢磨了进去。

看几分文件就睡吧，这么想着自己的朱雀强迫自己无视明明已经习惯却又重新不习惯起来的冷清，打开了书房的门。

有什么东西不对！

朱雀野兽一样的直觉突然在这个时候炸响起来。他环伺了一圈物理上这间屋子里并没有任何改变。但说不上来的那种，空气中微妙的磁场改变了。

有谁在这里，并不在这间屋子但是这座宫殿，今晚不止他一个人在？！

遵循着自己的直觉，朱雀推开往通往主卧室的回廊。虽然警戒，但他莫名没有丝毫的危机感。在这个空间里的并不是危险，而是某种更让他心潮澎湃的……

这么想着，他吞了吞口水推开了卧室的房门。

率先映入眼帘的是一条领巾，然后是一件外套……从门口开始散乱在地上的衣服落成了一条引君入瓮的诱饵，光是从狼藉里都能勾画出这些衣服主人是如何在这间房间里肆意宽衣再任性的丢的到处都是。裤子，鞋子……最后一条黑色的蕾丝内裤被乱抛，挂在了屋里唯一亮着的那盏床头灯上。那盏灯本就是盏夜灯，光线算不得明亮，混沌昏黄让人发倦。蕾丝的花纹罩在其上，给整间屋子都投印上了绮丽的花纹。

而在这些花纹的斑驳里，藏在书柜与巨幅画作背后的金库大门洞开着。

“……啊！哈……嘶…………”

这些声音从那个仿佛已经不再是现世而是什么别途的入口，带着诱惑的芬芳，飘散出来。

朱雀下意识摘下自己的披风，慢慢的放在一边的椅子上，又不自觉的松开自己的领口。他觉得此刻的自己，头皮都在发麻，全身每一个血管里都仿佛有蚂蚁在爬。他吞了吞口水，深吸一口气。里面正在发生什么，他似乎没有理由不清楚但仿佛又被一层纱蒙着心，让他想象不出那呼之欲出的答案，没时间去想也似乎没有余力去勾勒近在咫尺的未来。

轻手轻脚的闯进那个已经化作沼泽般粘稠的空间。因为知道会有巨大的不可思议的惊喜在等着自己，朱雀那要将好吃的留到最后的孩子气小心思反而让他强迫自己的视线第一时间避开了最核心的部分。

于是首先映入眼帘的变成了被翻得的一塌糊涂的宝物库。

这座巨大的隐藏金库本是克洛维斯放置自己得意画作以及购置的名画的地方，他给他的画们加了固若金汤的防护。朱雀接手碧湖殿之后，在为鲁鲁修买下第一颗钻石时，他重新打开启用了这个地方。一开始只是使用这里的一角，然后逐渐增多，现在被取下包好的画作堆在一角，足足有好几个大铁柜见证了他这些年颇有些“奢侈”的转移发泄方式。

一直以来，鲁鲁修承受的并不是他的百分之百。朱雀那些连自己都想逃离的那个“自己”的烈火般的欲望，他隐忍强压又从此途与别途分撒出去……砸在鲁鲁修身上的暴风骤雨已经是他收敛后的成果，他对鲁鲁修的欲壑难平现在大概也就比无底洞更深一点而已。

已经认清这点的朱雀，常常会在夜深人静牢牢圈住累极昏睡的鲁鲁修发呆时突然听到嘲讽的笑声。不是从别处，而是来自他自己的心底，现在的自己送给过去那个用仇恨当挡箭牌，用伤害当正义的怯懦又卑鄙的自己。

想要，想要，想要他！仅此而已，哪里找来那么多丑陋又蹩脚的借口。

现在这里的宝物之所沉睡在这里，一部分是因为价值连城没错，鲁鲁修素日又不会珠光宝气，比起日本那个木头宅子，不常用的还是放回这里安全。而另一部分，更大的一部分却仅仅是因为它们羞于见人，无关其他。

如今这些羞于见人的东西，都被翻得乱七八糟。暗色的木盒，闪亮的金属匣，雕成贝壳的宝箱……都被开的七零八落，满地都是。朱雀往里一步，听到“咯拉”一声，才注意到自己踢到了脚边的白色天鹅绒空盒，踢飞好远。

而里面那的玩意儿……

“嗯…………”

在暗哑的粘稠水声中，一声低沉的叹息婉转的轻流而出，在屋子里盘旋化作最缠人的蛛丝，勾住了朱雀心尖最痒的那块肉。即使他再怎么想要做好心理准备，也已经无法阻止自己的眼睛直勾勾的望过去。

鲁鲁修真的是这个世界上最能打破他想象极限的人。眼前这幅艳景别说想象了，连朱雀的脑子都一并击碎。

这么多年，朱雀买的四处搜集的，只要他觉得配的上鲁鲁的宝石们全都倾巢而出。一些鲁鲁修戴过的知道的，一些因为太过露骨自己的性癖而藏起来的，全部的全部堆积成一座宝山，倾覆在华美的衣料铺就的“花朵”上。而在宝山的正中间，花朵的蕊心里，像是初春在冒头的小芽又或是沉睡的守宝之龙在抖麟，埋在宝石里的那个美丽造物轻轻的蜷起自己的身体又展开。

鲁鲁修仿佛为了和身下的布料每一寸都亲密接触，又仿佛想要更深的让自己被宝石埋起来般的蠕动了一下。哗啦悉索声中，他的一条腿和半个后背露了出来。珍珠的宝石的金银的各种链子都被联成一条条长索缠绕在他的身体上，甚至被他一同压在身下的那套刚换完紫水晶扣子不久的情趣衣服后背上的金链也被摘下来挂到了他的裸背上。突起的骨峰和柔软的身体线条被珠玉所网络，在金银玉石冷冽的质感下，鲁鲁修本就白的发透的皮肤更被衬得润凝脂。

见朱雀猛地抬用掌根狠狠的怼了自己的额头几下，他便又舒展了一下身体，藏在发丝下的绝色脸孔露出了得逞的笑容。

朱雀觉得口干舌燥，平日一直相伴甚至穿着上战场的制服现在却变成沉重又禁束的囚衣。热流与电击已经不足以形容他现在的感觉，他被冲击到甚至无法指挥自己的身体去脱掉自己的衣服，只能用颤抖的手使劲却的抓挠着身上布料，仿佛这样他才能自由。看到这样的朱雀，鲁鲁修轻轻的晃了晃头，只有珠宝的微微抖动和细响证明他的另一支手在看不见的地方动了动，而随之而来的却是他整个人的轻轻痉挛，咬着嘴唇收紧眉头，扬起的脖颈修长的如同天鹅的颈项。朱雀心里一动，这根本不需要理智他已经猜到了会这样的原因，但猜到和看到是完完全全的两码事。见到他已经开始失控崩裂的模样，鲁鲁修大发慈悲又或是更步步紧逼的终于拱起了身体。随着他把腰塌下趴跪好，多余珠宝全部滑落之后的身体便裸露的出来。无数细钻串成仿佛固定住流星的流苏乳钉，用珍珠链子在私处缠绕链成的“内裤”已经不是重点。让朱雀整个人肾上腺素狂飙的是那根整块亚历山大石的雕刻而成玉势。那根他从珠宝商那拿回来没多久，却因为连自己都感觉过于变态而打算永远封印不让鲁鲁修知道的宝石假阳物就那样没入了被撑到极致的肉穴里。半透明的石质让整个穴里粉红嫩肉的蠕动和吸吮若隐若显。本是翠绿的这根亚历山大石随着进入穴的深度，被鲁鲁修的体温熨帖成了桃红到梅红，最后渐变成了深深的紫红。随着角度和温度能改变颜色，这才是这块宝石最稀罕的地方。无法否认朱雀当初决定买下这块原石再打磨成这样时没有脑子里充满肖想，但实际让他看到的，却是远远超出他预计的难以用语言形容的美景。

朱雀在浑身发抖，甚至因为过于兴奋除了脸与脖颈之外的手脚已经褪去了血色。他仿佛周围没有空气一样大口呼吸着，过于炽热的眼神里有野兽般危险的光芒。鲁鲁修得意的舔了舔嘴唇，轻轻的像小马驹一样扭了扭自己的屁股，浑身披挂的珠宝和留了半根在外的翠色尾巴颤颤巍巍的抖了抖。

接下来的一切，都发只生在电光火石之间。被人猛地扑上来，用留下乌青的指力钳住腰，与自己的身体咬合许久的假阳物猛的被拔出。身体的颤抖还没挺住，滚烫的真阴茎就一口气冲了进来。没有前戏没有爱抚，只有一冲到底的力道让粘膜与粘膜之间摩擦烫的几乎要烧伤一般。

鲁鲁修被顶的一跳，一口气被锁在喉头。他想叫却因为全身的肌肉都在那瞬间痉挛了一下而无法出声。虽然明知道最后会变成这样，虽然这种情况几乎每次都会发生，但这种几乎要劈开他整个身体的插入仍然能让他一瞬间就沉入痛苦与欢愉共生海洋。朱雀的体温，朱雀的喘息，朱雀的整个存在随着极其快速的抽插从后面笼罩了上来。他从后面拽住鲁鲁修的两条手臂，在鲁鲁耳边振聋发聩的粗喘喷着热气烧着鲁鲁修的耳朵。那里开始发红发烫，进而蔓延到了整个脸。然后湿热的舌头也纠缠上来，用与下面完全不同的节奏缓慢的勾画着耳朵的形状，品味着柔软耳垂的味道。

“啊！”

伴随着大量的吐息，短促却尖锐的第一声呻吟冲破鲁鲁修已经艳红的唇舌随着热气蒸发在空气里。这个声音仿佛激励了已经火力全开的朱雀，也不知道他哪里变出了更多的力量。他猛的拉起鲁鲁修箍紧，让他的身体和自己的身体叠在一起。强迫他和自己一起跪直腰板，朱雀就这样开始了比刚才更凶狠的冲刺。想要喊叫却连呼吸都已经十分困难，每被狠狠的捅上一下，鲁鲁修唯一能自由的眼中的生理泪水便会流出一颗。眼泪顺着他的脸庞滑过他的脖颈，在朱雀的手臂抱紧他的地方累积并最后和汗水融成了一体。这般的激烈注定不能持续太久，即使刚开始没多久便觉得尾椎一下被冲到麻木失去知觉但生理无法抵抗。强烈的刺激直接累积的快感甚至不用经过大脑的指挥，便在越过阈值的那一瞬间爆发了出来。几乎是同时，朱雀咆哮一个猛挺也在里面射了出来。被大量液体冲击到连自己肠壁的存在也能清晰的感觉到，鲁鲁修在射精之后，脱力的滑落下去。

与之前一直被插的发抖的鲁鲁修不同，朱雀身体的颤栗是从射精之后开始的，这让他无法更紧的抱住鲁鲁修的身体，他只能顺着他一起滑下来靠在衣服堆上，给鲁鲁修提供大腿当枕头。已经瘫软的鲁鲁修窝在他两腿之间，下意识夹着腿蜷缩，茫然的看着不知道何处机械的喘着气。被他的鼻息喷的痒痒的朱雀，在缓过来之后低头注视着他。鲁鲁修红润的像苹果一样的脸颊，让他信仰难耐忍不住拉起他的手一个一个指头的慢慢舔过去。被人吞吃入口，鲁鲁修下意识的轻轻抽了抽手。意料之外的反抗，朱雀一下收紧的握住鲁鲁修手腕的手，警告似的看了他一眼。随即感觉到的是对抗力道的放松，鲁鲁修软化了下来，甚至主动用指尖和朱雀的舌头玩起了游戏。

这让朱雀想要更多。

这么想着他便用另一只手伸到鲁鲁修的腿间，分开紧夹的双腿。那里刚刚射过的器官还泛着水光，淋漓着点滴白色。迟到的前戏从现在开始。他先是轻轻搅动被修成漂亮形状的那一小片耻毛，感受鲁鲁修突然绷紧的腹肌和身体细微的颤抖，随后顺势而下玩起了已经低头但仍然滚烫滑腻的那个小东西。像是想把剩下的精液都挤出来的按摩动作，鲁鲁修上面和下面都被玩弄的一塌糊涂。他难耐的扭动起腰肢，却仍然不够。最后在朱雀的灼灼的目光里，鲁鲁修伸出了舌头，小口的舔上了近在眼前的朱雀的那根已经又复半勃的阴茎。

半是亲吻，半是吸吮，半勃的柱头上涌出的量尚不太多的液体都被鲁鲁修尽数收入口中。当鲁鲁修的也已经被自己揉搓到半勃，朱雀进而把手指搅进了仍然流出浊液后穴。鲁鲁修抽搐了一下，又一次出声。他轻轻哼唧着却仍然没有放开朱雀的阴茎。朱雀则反捉着鲁鲁修已经被舔到有点发皱的手，引导他握住了自己的阳物。已经被欲望吞噬的鲁鲁修熟练的为自己服务起来，配合朱雀在后穴进出的节奏挺动自己的腰肢。这让朱雀能空出一只手，闲以整暇的调弄起那穗闪闪发光的流苏乳丁。

鲁鲁修已经完全成熟的身体彻底被唤醒，甚至都不需要他再次挺立的阳物做证明。艳红的乳首挺在空气里，甚至连比以前长大的乳晕都一同轻轻的凸了起来，这便是比什么都好的证明。再也忍不住的朱雀捧起鲁鲁修的上身，虔诚的吸了上去。朱雀知道这是心里作用，但每次他都忍不住会想，鲁鲁修的乳头真甜啊……

被朱雀搅玩的后穴，被自己上力的阴茎，现在又加上乳头的刺激。这对上次高潮本就还没有完全褪散的鲁鲁修太超过了。他身体渐渐紧绷起来，开始无助的挣扎。但朱雀不放开他，而是更加专注的吃了起来。在“啧啧”的吸吮声中，突然狠狠一蹬腿，鲁鲁修反弓绷紧自己的身体高高的射了出来。这次他射在了自己的手里，而直到他像断线的木偶彻底停止活动，朱雀都没有放开他已经被吸到发疼的乳首。高潮过去又过了好几分钟，直到鲁鲁修终于攒起了一些力量，象征性的推了推朱雀，他才满脸仍不满足的离开了鲁鲁修的胸口。

好烫。

虽然身体不能动弹，也正是因为不能动弹而无法变换姿势的鲁鲁修不得不感受着朱雀就在他脸边上几乎贴上来的那根已经完全胀大的铁棒的热度。朱雀为了更大的欢愉显然在忍耐。刚才在玩弄自己身体的过程里，这根棒子明明已经兴奋到把前液流了他一脸，可朱雀硬是用自己的意志力把它压了下来。

意志力用在这种地方真是浪费啊！仅剩的数个脑细胞在鲁鲁修的脑子里百忙之中仍不忘吐槽。但很快他就再也没有吐槽的空闲了。

见鲁鲁修呼吸恢复了正常节奏，朱雀往下躺了躺。他用近乎可以用狂暴来形容的表情，将食指挤插而入脖颈与皮带的空隙，扯住鲁鲁修的钻石项圈。

这是一道命令，也可以说变成了一种默契……

鲁鲁修舔舔自己因为一直在剧烈喘息而干涩的嘴唇，撑着朱雀的腿偏偏倒倒的坐了起来。变为躺姿，让朱雀一柱擎天的那活儿立在空气里尤其刺眼。抓过润滑剂就往上面泄愤似的挤了一大坨，看见朱雀因为冰凉而缩了缩，鲁鲁修可算是觉得解了几分火气。可接下来该怎么办。鲁鲁修咬着嘴唇，陷入了思索……

但显然箭在弦上的朱雀，没有那么多耐心留给仍然在思考的鲁鲁修。他伸出手又拽了拽连着钻石项圈的链子还拍了拍鲁鲁修的屁股。这催促让鲁鲁修切实的动了起来。像是也终于选好了一般，鲁鲁修跪起身子，用膝盖移动到了朱雀身体的一侧。比起在移动中低垂的粉红小棒轻轻摇晃，还有后面会滴出白液的美景，朱雀对于今天这不太常见的起始体位更加充满期待。

鲁鲁修在他身体的左侧，背对他跪好。紧接着如同下腰一般摸索着用双手撑在了他的身体右侧，仿佛用自己的身体十字交叉着在他的身上搭了一座桥。他小心翼翼的移动着身体，感受朱雀硬的不行的阴茎在他的后腰扫来扫去，蹭了一身粘液。终于在无数次颤抖的尝试之后，那根多事的东西滑进了他自己的臀缝。他快速的用一只手巴拉一下刚刚被操到有些发肿的后穴，深吸一口气，开始慢慢往下坐。

这几乎是暴力的。

不论是视觉还是触觉。被孤注一掷的后穴紧紧包裹的紧密感让朱雀忍不住长长的叹息。让人眼前发花，甚至再也感觉不到身体其他部分存在的快感从源头扩散至全身。朱雀揽过鲁鲁修的一条腿，微微侧身让鲁鲁修体重的大半更好的落在自己身上。这让鲁鲁修终于找到了余力开始能自己动起来。他已经没什么存留的力量了，上下吞吐的动作因此异常的缓慢。但正是这与方才狂风暴雨不同的节奏，让朱雀有了另一番可以慢慢品味的快感。酥酥的麻麻的，可以好好感受鲁鲁修体内的温暖和甬道收紧的力道，他甚至能感觉到自己是怎么拨弄划过那里面的每一条肉褶。

这个认知让朱雀的尺寸瞬间又胀大了一倍。

显然也感同身受的鲁鲁修，转头含泪嗔怪的看了朱雀一眼，却并没没有放弃把体内的硬物吃的更深。他拼命的抬起腰又放下，每一下都像是在忍受酷刑。但是渐渐第三次抬头的阴茎出卖了他，那根东西在每深含一下之后都会更胀大一点，还流出透明的“泪液”。这样的来回持续了十多次，终于让朱雀对于鲁鲁修颤抖的手臂和双腿无法坐视不理。他猛地坐起来，因此带来插入的异常深度让猝不及防的鲁鲁修一下难耐的蜷缩起来，前面又吐出一小股稀薄到近乎透明的精液。

这次朱雀揽过鲁鲁修的整个身体，打横抱在怀中，让他全然的靠牢自己的胸膛。

“要动了哦。”他亲亲鲁鲁修的嘴唇，用气声把这句话送进了鲁鲁修的嘴里。

随之而来，便是依靠朱雀强大力量的上下托举。不需要鲁鲁修再多出一分力量的姿势，全然交给朱雀区掌控的性爱瞬间绑架了鲁鲁修本应因疲劳而陷入不应的身体，被逼迫的再一次被带入欲望的狂潮里。已经适应的后穴再也没有任何阻力，从进入这间房间玩起这些朱雀私藏的玩具开始到刚才轮番的高潮累积的快感终于以几何倍数的累积方式爆发了出来。

全然只剩本能彻底控场的两人凶狠的吻到了一起。

比起吻也许用互相吞噬形容更为合适，他们很快就尝到了不知道是谁的血的味道……而血腥味带给他们的竟然是更翻倍的亢奋。随着朱雀托举的加快，脑子里只剩下追求快感的鲁鲁修手不自觉的伸手下去主动掰开自己的臀瓣想要吃的更深。

每抽插一下，他们都会发出一声呻吟再让对方吃掉。有一个白色的光球开始在他们之间累积，膨胀。心跳，呼吸一切的节律开始融合，甚至连神智都防护突破灵魂的藩篱开始同步……没有任何的对话甚至也不削于去辨识身体的信号。他们就是知道……知道，就在下一个瞬间，能将全世界都吞没，只剩彼此与快乐的那个巨大的白色光球会在他们之间炸裂。

砰----

一切都不复存在，被高亢的快感与纯粹的幸福包裹其中，全身被名为高潮冲刷淹没的这个瞬间降临了。

在这个瞬间他们究竟在现实世界发出了多大的声音，他们都已经听不到了。他们只感觉连皮肤都要溶解相合般的和对方交缠在了一起。

不知道过了多久，漫长的仿佛永远不会完结，舒服的又让人不甘只有一瞬的高潮带着余韵褪去，对于现实的感知慢慢回来。朱雀先起身，即使不舍但仍赶紧抽出自己已经射尽的凶器。大量的精液因为没有了塞子而涌了出来，这刺激又让鲁鲁修彻底红肿起来后穴微微张合起来，而鲁鲁修却仍然维持着被抱着的姿态一只手掰着臀瓣无法回神。

穷尽世间所有辞藻也无法言说此刻对鲁鲁修爱意的究竟有多澎湃的朱雀只能遵循自己的本心，再次回他身边，把他深深的拥进自己的怀中。

他轻轻磨蹭着他，把吻落在他能亲到的鲁鲁修的每一寸肌肤上。

“谢谢你，还有……我爱你，鲁鲁修。”

这次的吻，不再带有任何情欲。

这次的吻倾满的，只有爱。

然后，朱雀感觉到了，那是鲁鲁修最温柔的回吻。

**Verse** **five. My gemstone pony**

**—END —**


	28. Chapter 28

**Epilogue**

娜娜莉的生日庆典结束了。

鲁鲁修执意要回日本，终究谁也没能留的住他……

于是不情不愿的，磕磕盼盼的潘多拉贡和整个布里塔尼亚也终于不得不和他们的女王一起回到了普通而平淡的日常生活。

娜娜莉女王陛下和修奈泽尔宰相殿下在朝堂上似乎仍有诸多不和，但一个月有那么一两天原本只是闭守皇家军校的柯内莉娅亲王竟然也会参加议政了。

第一骑士大人终于彻底回到军营，在潘多拉贡中央部队的哀鸿遍野中偷懒的假期正式结束。但可喜可贺他终于放弃了一些和士兵们同吃同住的执念，回碧湖殿的时间多了起来。据随行的勤务兵透露，他也终于不再在书房隔壁的行军床上将就，而学会睡卧室了。

第三骑士大人终于修好了他的格纳库指示灯，但修好之后这灯就再也没亮过。据非官方但可靠消息，他去了日本自治区，去到了那个让他一直惦念不放却不又知道该如何面对的女孩身边。

第七骑士大人仍然在和他的莫尔魔德谈着恋爱，只对第一骑士更加少言寡语起来。属于他的牵绊还在他未来等着他，虽然绝非爱情但他却为了她仍然不得不在未来的某一天像上一任第七骑士一样背负起这个国家的重量。

第九和第十一骑士大人们仍然会一如既往在那里，背负着他们各自人生的不得已却，在这个故事也在下个故事里。属于他们自己的故事也许已经开头了，只是谁都没发现而已……

卡诺恩.马尔蒂尼伯爵工作之余从珠宝商那里意外收到了一颗他心仪许久的坦桑石，据说这枚礼物伴着一张小纸条，在拜托他以后私下里高抬贵手。

多机种训练课进驻了皇家军校，罗伊德伯爵似乎找到了新的游乐场。不仅如此他还在这个游乐场里为阿什福德集团拉了一大笔生意。本就风光无限的阿什福德集团，一时间更是风口浪尖，繁花似锦。

塞西尔少校第不知道多少次提出调职申请，表示第一骑士的工作强度让她无法再追随下去了。但既然大家都知道她不是认真的只是最近工作太累发发脾气，于是在饱餐了一顿她的手艺并大力好评之后，第一骑士爽快的放假让她周游世界玩耍去了。

杰雷米亚.哥特巴尔德伯爵据说在日本自治区购置了一套豪宅，但谁也不知道是真是假。

本杰明警官和他的同事们收到了一封邮件，似乎是随意使用户籍系统的公器私用被内务处查获，扣一个月奖金，小惩大戒，但他们得就某件事必须闭嘴的注意事项已经确实一起的传达到位。

当然还有更多的事情没能结局。

至今未婚的娜娜莉女王殿下，和居然最后没和女王结婚的枢木朱雀第一骑士。

绝对指挥权既王权的中央部队，和唯大公和利益马首是瞻的地方驻军。

神秘消失的TROMO叛乱卷宗，和再次扩张的情报局。

人丁稀少的布里塔尼亚王室，和国内星星之火却愈发燎原之势的共和主张。

失去芙蕾雅威慑的神圣布里塔尼亚，交换得到更先进技术的中华联邦，和从邪教危机与脱欧闹剧中慢慢恢复的EU。

…………

在娜娜莉能提起笔写下自治区解放独立法案的第一笔之前，布里塔尼亚也好世界也好都还有太长太长的路要走。

在以后的岁月里，传说中的那个皇族的旁系——伊拉斯谟并没有因为他酷似娜娜莉女王陛下死去哥哥的长相而如预料般的得到重任与宠爱。他只是极少几次出现在白羊宫内，还总是来去匆匆……

而无人知道的是，在潘多拉贡市区离白羊宫与碧湖殿都不远的街巷深处有一间虽然不大却温馨的房子。这家人回来住的时候实在是少，又宅院深深，邻居们一直都没法囫囵的和主人打个照面。他们只知道这家应该有两个哥哥一个妹妹，感情很好，因为偶尔能在雪天的院子里看到三个紧紧依偎的雪人。只可惜对这三个人的名字他们也是一概不知。

哦，对了！姓倒是知道，很不常见。

叫兰佩路奇。

**—END —**


End file.
